<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great King's Curse by VampireQueen17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818790">The Great King's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen17/pseuds/VampireQueen17'>VampireQueen17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Amputation, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Demon Deals, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I likely missed some tags, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, Mild S&amp;M, Temperature Play, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen17/pseuds/VampireQueen17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure she is the one?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Are you going to send me out to get her or what? I am simply waiting on your command, my lord.”<br/>“Go and do what you must. Keep me informed and I will let the Captain know when she is ready.”<br/>“As you wish.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disasters and Miracles?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first post here, so be gentle. :) There will likely be some spelling and grammar issues, but I tried to fix as many as I could. I plan to upload a few side stories to go with this one soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure she is the one?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to send me out to get her or what? I am simply waiting on your command, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Go and do what you must. Keep me informed and I will let the Captain know when she is ready for the procedure.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1: Disasters and Miracles?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            “Hey, Akuma!” I was taken out of my mindless trance by my boss calling to me. “I can finish the dishes tonight. Go home, I can tell you are tired,” he said. My jaw clenched and hit the floor in surprise at the same time. Is he really <em>just now</em> noticing how exhausted I am?</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I am almost done, it wouldn’t be any trouble for me to stay,” I asked.</p>
<p>“I am positive. Let your mother know I will be requesting another round of my usual order soon,” he responded with an uncharacteristic smile.</p>
<p>“Well, ok.” I dried my hands off on the crusty towel near the sink; trying to not think about how many diseases it held, and headed to the break room. My sore body was begging to sit down, but I knew if I did, I wouldn’t be able to get back up. I left as soon as I could, hoping my boss wouldn’t change his mind. His weirdly happy attitude was well…weird, but I was not about to let this rare chance to go home early slip away. As I walked the path illuminated by fading street lights, the aura from the diner’s spazzing neon sign taunted me from behind. It just knew I would be back tomorrow morning for another day of being yelled at by ungrateful customers and slaving away in the small, moldy dish room. Our spot in North City is not going to attract any tourists, but it wasn’t the slummiest area either. Average to dilapidated apartment complexes and general stores lined the main street, with side roads leading to slightly sketchy housing editions. Everyone tends to keep to themselves here. We all know which areas to avoid and which ones were safe. I, like everyone else here, wish to escape this town, but a lack of stable income and ever-rising living expenses do not make it easy.</p>
<p>            After rounding one last corner, I stepped past the squeaky gate to my small apartment building. I held my breath as I climbed the stairs to keep from breathing in whatever was causing the strong musty smell. This place is far from paradise, but mother and I have lived in much worse places. When I opened our door, I heard my mother sleeping, so I tried to keep quiet. She works so hard, and I don’t want to wake her up. The gentle clinking sounds of herb-filled jars was the only thing filling the silence. I love her so much, but she has been getting slightly overprotective. I am 19 years old, but she treats me like I am still a small child. If I could find a stable enough job then I’d move out in an instant. The bell on the laundry went off, and I started to fold and put it away. This was my life; work, school, and chores. On top of it all, I had gained a reputation as a klutz due to my out of control magical gift. It is getting much stronger, and has caused many small accidents both at home and work. The effort it takes to avoid harming myself or others makes me beyond exhausted, and I never have the energy to make or maintain friendships. One day I will be free of this mess, but for now I am stuck with no way out.</p>
<p>“Are you home already dear?” mother asked with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they shockingly sent me home early,” I answered.</p>
<p>“Did you pick up the package I asked for?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I totally forgot!”</p>
<p>“How many times have I told you to watch your language?" she scolded.</p>
<p>"Mom, I-" I tried to say.</p>
<p>When are you going to get your head out of the clouds? It was just a simple errand! I don't understand why you can’t stop daydreaming.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry, geez! They work me like a dog, and when I get off, my brain is mush, so god forbid I forget some things!” I defended.</p>
<p>“I refuse to listen to your excuses. I told you how important that delivery is. I need it for a client tomorrow morning, and if we don’t get him taken care of, our rent will be late again. The landlord is not going to tolerate late payments! Akuma, this goes beyond your personal level of stress or exhaustion; it is a matter of if we will have a roof over our heads or not!” she lectured.</p>
<p>“I would love to go and grab it now, but they are closed so I guess we are out of luck. I swear without me here, you would have expired long ago!” I exploded.</p>
<p>My anger and stress were reaching a boiling point, and I didn’t have control over my words. I knew she would be hurt by them, but it did feel good to say out loud.</p>
<p>“You really need to think before you speak! If you had any idea all the things I have given up for you-“</p>
<p>“You sleep. You mill around talking to yourself about nothing and occasionally work on potions and herb packs for clients. That’s it. Sounds like an incredibly cushy life to me.” I wish I could stop, but it feel too good to finally vent!<br/>“If you knew the truth your tone would be VERY different right now!” Her face was morphing into a familiar mask of guilt and pain.</p>
<p>“Then tell me the truth! Every time I have asked you about my heritage and how you found me, you say you will tell me when I am older. Newsflash, I AM older, and I can handle it.”</p>
<p>“You have no clue just how much I want to tell you, but I can’t! Things are more complex than you could begin to imagine, and it would just cause you pain!”</p>
<p>“So, you are trying to protect me? Bullshit. I have been wanting answers for years! At some point you need to stop being selfish and tell me! I am not made of glass! Did you really think you could protect me forever?” She looked at her lap with a strained expression. “If you are not going to tell me then I’m going to leave. I have done my chores and need some time alone.”</p>
<p>I started out the door, but she pulled on my hand. “Wait, please! I-I…”</p>
<p>“You had your chance! I need to calm down before I can listen to anymore of your annoying lectures!” I ripped my wrist out of her hand and slammed the door behind me.</p>
<p>            The crisp evening air felt good, and I let myself zone out. Her heart is in the right place, but she is hiding the truth from me. I long to know who my birth parents are, but I know I will never get any info from my mother. The issue is, I have no clue where to start. Our pathetic library has no information, and I have no money or time to travel to a place that would. I walked to the lake two miles from our apartment and tried to calm down. I got lost watching the rippling water, and barely caught myself before I fell in. My whole body began to hurt, and I had a good guess about what was happening. On top of being very hungry, my cursed magic was surging again. I braced to hold it like normal, but soon felt something different. Ow, ow, ow, OW, OW, Fuck! It never hurts this bad! I want to vomit. I can’t stop shaking! This is so much stronger than any surge I have dealt with before. I sat down in the grass and tried to focus on the water, but noticed the once calm ripples had turned into excessively violent waves. What the hell was going on?? A pressure was building deep inside me and I could not stop it. I lost my lunch as I tried to stagger toward the bridge, and like a bolt of lightning, I was struck by a headache so severe, I wouldn’t be shocked if I was bleeding. Collapsing to the bridge, I let out a scream before my world turned white.</p>
<p>            Surrounded by cold, I groaned. I woke up to find myself grasping onto a piece of the bridge embedded into the ground about 50 feet from the lake. My body sang with pain as I stood up before falling to my knees again. Summoning what little strength I had left, I used my hands to stabilize myself. Splinters dug into my left hand, and my right landing in something that felt like slimy gelatin. I looked down to where I had touched, and saw a red and black pile of mush with chunks of white floating around in it. The disgusting mass was vaguely shaped like a human hand, and after I fully processed why that could be, I shot up and staggered away. My stomach rolled and my mind was running wild trying to convince myself this was all just a terrifying nightmare. Everything was spinning, and frankly I don’t think I have anything left to puke out. As I began to move more, I noted the many small bruises and cuts on my body. I gasped when my eyes finally adjusted to the afternoon light.</p>
<p>“No! What the? What happened?!” For as far as the eye could see I saw nothing of the sprawling city that once surrounded me. Only a few steel beams remained standing, and fires were burning the remnants of homes now reduced to rubble. The smell of death and burning…everything…choked the air. Mother! I have to see if she is ok! I stumbled home as quickly as possible and soon saw where our building once was. Lumps of flesh and pools of blood dotted the area from where residents were crushed by the falling building. I took it all in, stuck in a state of shock. Images of the scene imprinted themselves onto my memory. I feverishly searched through the mess, trying to find her, and had no luck, until I saw a purple flash. It had come from the dismembered arm of another body who wore a familiar looking twine and amethyst bracelet. It can’t be…nonononononoNO, please god no!!! I moved the debris and saw the crumpled form of my mother. Cutting myself further on exposed nails and metal shards, I cradled her head, tears flowing freely.</p>
<p>“What have I done? If only I hadn’t left! What caused this?” I asked into the silence.</p>
<p>I knew the answer. I lost control. My mind was too stunned to grasp the reality of what just happened, and running away was the only option for now. Rescue crews and government officials would be here soon. I was already seeing helicopters patrolling nearby. If they catch me here, I’ll be killed! Saying one last goodbye to my old home, I ran. I’ll survive somehow, even if I feel like I should have died as well. It is the only fitting consequence for what I have done, but I can’t bring myself to do the deed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>What luck! There she was, right where Lord Ravus said she would be. She was a pretty one, but looked like she had been through hell. I sat on a nearby bench and watched the people around me. Most looked at the sleeping girl with pity and scurried past, but there was a group of 4 guys who were saying detestable things about how she must be a drunken whore. She was of no interest to me beyond my mission, but I am not totally heartless. I couldn’t just let them abuse her like that, so I waited for the perfect time to jump in. The leader of their group threw his drink on her and shoved her down. She tried to get away, but was at a disadvantage. Before he could grab her, I grasped his shirt collar and threw him back. I helped her up, and she cowered behind me. The goons were smirking and starting to pull out weapons. I motioned for her to hide behind a nearby dumpster. One of them tried to shoot his gun, but I kicked it out of his hand and knocked his friend out cold with it. He tried to run, but ran into the leader. They collapsed like ragdolls. The fourth guy was frozen in fear, watching as I threw one of my knives at the leader. The hit their mark, and he fell, the small blade in his leg preventing him from getting up before my fist met his face. The other two scrambled up and almost escaped, but I grabbed them and tossed them into the alley, joy coursing through me as I heard them beg for their lives. I grabbed my blade from the leader’s leg and walked back to the alley. The dirty knife dug into the frozen man’s arm as he started to cry. Before the last one could run, I swung my knife hand back and the hilt smashed into his skull. He was not dead, just blacked out.</p>
<p>“If I see you attack innocent people again, I will not hesitate to kill. Understood?” I told the only coward left awake. The man vigorously nodded, and shortly joined his friends in unconsciousness.</p>
<p>            “I-is it safe?” a small voice asked. Something in her tone had an effect on me, and I felt my heart lurch as I realized how similar her situation was to a certain time in my past.</p>
<p>“Yes, they will not hurt you anymore,” I assured her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She looked tired, and I heard her stomach growl.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I know I am a stranger to you, but if you want, I can help.”</p>
<p>“No! I-I wouldn’t want to impose. I can take care of myself.” Her words were confident, but her shaky voice gave away her true feelings.</p>
<p>“I was homeless once. It was the most painful time of my life. Even if it’s only for one night, please let me give you some food and shelter. I think I even have some clothes you can have.” She hesitated. “It’s ok if you do not trust me. I have a difficult time with trust too. You can leave whenever you want, and I will not force you to accept my offer.”</p>
<p>She seemed to fight with herself and eventually responded. “One night wouldn’t hurt, at least until I get back on my feet.”</p>
<p>I smiled and helped her up. “Follow me. You can clean up when we get there.” She remained silent on the way back to my house. It is a humble abode, nothing too fancy, but much better than the streets.</p>
<p>            Once we arrived, I sent a message to Lord Ravus, and went to check on her. She was wrapped up in my spare bathrobe, peacefully sleeping on the couch. The plate of food I gave her was empty. I smiled and hoped I would be able to stay objective and not get attached. What awaited was not going to be pleasant, and I knew she would end up hating me when it was all over. For now, though, I allow myself to indulge. I went to bed and hoped she would still be there in the morning. When I woke up, I stumbled downstairs to make some coffee. Guh, mornings really do suck. The smell wafted around the kitchen, and I heard a cute yawn from the doorway. She had also got up, and was entranced by the aroma.</p>
<p>“Is that coffee?” she asked groggily.</p>
<p>“Yes, I take it you would like a cup?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious? I know it is not cheap…I don’t want to mooch.”</p>
<p>“It is no big deal, I always make more than I need anyway. I assume you are used to being in a poor household? Uh, crap that sounds harsh…”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. Yes, my mother and I had to pinch pennies, so things like coffee were a luxury.” The shadows in her eyes grew deeper at the mention of her mother.</p>
<p>“I may not be wealthy, but I do have enough to afford some extra things. You are welcome to use anything here if you wish,” I offered.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but why are you so kind to me?” She asked while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously.</p>
<p>“My past is complex.” I handed her a mug full of the steaming beverage. “Like I mentioned before, I was homeless when I was younger and experienced some traumatic abuse. Seeing you look very much like I did all those years ago, I could not just let you die on the streets. I got help from a very unexpected source, and now I am settled and mostly recovered. It is the least I can do to pay it forward.”</p>
<p>“I fear I will not be able to repay you for all of this. I don’t feel like I really deserve this second chance.” Her expression became pained, and I saw her eyes shine with tears.</p>
<p>“You have a home with me for as long as you need. If you want assistance finding your own way, I may be able to help.” She finally smiled and slowly sipped her coffee.</p>
<p>            About 2 months passed, and I was cursing myself. I had let a friendship develop, and now it was too late to ignore it. She and I went out together every few days, and could talk about nothing for hours. She was trying to find a job, but having no luck. Stubborn girl that she is, she refused to let me introduce her to my connections, insisting on doing it herself. It was frustrating but encouraging to see her dedication. I was so distracted that I forgot to send regular communication to Lord Ravus. He was not happy. He called me in for an in-person meeting, and I was fully expecting to be punished.</p>
<p>“My Lord, before you s-“<br/>“Sit down,” he ordered. His already very serious face was more stern than normal.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” It’s better for my health if I just stay quiet.</p>
<p>“Are you aware of how important this mission is?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Really? You seem to be goofing off with her and nothing else. Tell me. Is the extended bonding session necessary?”</p>
<p>“She needs to trust me. Acting like her friend is helping tremendously.”</p>
<p>“Clearly, but I am not blind to the fact your act of friendship is not just an act anymore! Do you think you will be able to go through with the plan, knowing she <em>will</em> hate your guts when it's over?” Ravus questioned.</p>
<p>“I freely admit to going too far. I can’t bring myself to hurt her, even though I know it’ll be best for her and everyone else.”</p>
<p>“I care for you Hebi. You are my friend and valuable assistant. For your own sake, please try to distance yourself. In one week, the captain’s men will be there to take her. You will receive a message from me when they are close. Make sure she cannot escape,” he commanded.<br/>“Understood, Lord Ravus. It will be done.”</p>
<p>            When I came home, I went straight to the shower. I felt preemptively dirty for what I knew had to happen. The destruction of an entire city was just the start, and we needed to ensure her dangerous gift was not going to harm anyone else. Despite knowing this, I knew it was not going to be easy to see her in pain. I put on my most convincing ‘I am ok’ act and waited for the week to be up. Each day was more difficult. She was finally somewhat happy again, and of course she chooses now to get all sappy and thank me for all I have done for her! No one has ever tested me this much since my time with Mr. Brown. I shuddered at the memory. She was normally a deep sleeper, but just in case, I added a small dose of sedative to her drink that night. I watched her sleep on the couch, her face peaceful and calm. My phone alerted me to a message. ‘They are on their way. Be ready.’ Sighing, I disabled the alarm by the front door, left it unlocked, and walked upstairs. I was to stay up here and act like I was forced into sedation by her attackers so she doesn’t suspect me of betraying her. I sat with my head in my hands and finally, at nearly 3am heard the sound of footsteps. Her voice rang out with fear: calling out to me for help. Her protests were cut off quickly as sounds of a struggle continued. Soon enough, everything went quiet and the door was shut again. I felt empty. The silence was deafening. I hope we made the right decision…if we didn’t then all this unexpected heartache would be for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 2: Fallout</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Waves of nausea and a throbbing headache began to wake me from my forced slumber. Through the fog and fear filling my head, I heard the voices of what sounded like several men conversing. I could only pick up a few words at first, but soon things became clear. I tried to open my eyes, but realized I was blindfolded, which was somehow better and worse at the same time.</p><p>“Are you sure, Captain? You know how the Commander can get,” an unfamiliar voice asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am sure. It has been a while since I have played. He will not miss it, besides, we do not want her to reproduce with those dangerous genes,” a much scarier sounding man responded.</p><p>Panic bloomed in my chest at his sadistically playful tone. In an effort to escape, I tried to sit up, but was quickly shoved to the ground by a heavy armored boot. My world started to spin again, and heard a pathetic whimper I hoped hadn’t come from me.</p><p>“Ah! She is awake. Welcome my dear, we will treat you well I promise! Now, come with me.” Rough hands yanked me up, pulling a yelp of pain out of me as my already tight restraints dug harshly into my arms.  </p><p>I was jolted awake by the man’s intense eyes looking into mine. “Let me go! Please!”</p><p>“I cannot do that." The glee in his voice was palpable.</p><p>“I have nothing you want, just let me go you bastard!” I bargained.</p><p>“On the contrary. You have something anyone would want, so we are going to take it away for the good of the people.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about you motherfucker?!” I asked, confusion joining with my fear.</p><p>A second later, something heavy made contact with my stomach. I fell backwards, once again straining my arms painfully. With watering eyes, I looked up and saw the distinct flashes of a military uniform through the now wet cloth on my eyes. Oh no! Did they know I was responsible for my home being destroyed??</p><p>“I am under strict orders to not kill you, but I will NOT tolerate being disrespected by your foul language!” He flipped me over and I felt electricity fill the air. What was going on?? He laughed like a movie villain as I felt my back burning. I screamed and spasmed as lightning from his hands seared my flesh raw. When it was over, my throat was sore, and my muscles were twitching uncontrollably. Unable to fight back, one of his men threw me over his shoulder. “Take her to the back, the procedure will begin soon.”</p><p>I was carried away and prepped for something…why? What were they going to do? Who ordered this?! While among my panicked thoughts, I heard the sound of medical equipment beeping just before the world went dark.</p><p>            “Akuma! Please wake up!” Hebi’s voice echoed in my foggy mind. “What did they do to you?!” He sounded upset. I tried to speak, but stinging pain erupted in my throat. I feel like I am drowning. Careful hands sat me up and I saw I was coughing up an immense amount of blood. I feel like I have been hit by a truck. Hebi handed me a pad of paper and pen. “Here. Use this to communicate for now. Let me help you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What happened?’</em>
</p><p>“You were taken. They knocked me out, and then took you. Two days ago, I found you dumped on the porch with bandages all over. I took you to my doctor right away to find out what they did.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What did they take?’</em>
</p><p>“Your magic was cut into pieces and removed. The bastard also took your womb and vocal cords,” he said with an angry and sad expression.</p><p>I tried to write more, but I couldn’t bring my hand to move. While I am not upset as much about the magic being gone, why did I lose the other two? How was that ‘for the good of the people’? I held onto Hebi and let my tears flow freely as I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up who knows how much later, and heard Hebi on the phone with someone. I wanted to ignore it, but I could tell he was talking about me.</p><p>“Has the Captain reported back to you yet?”</p><p>“HE SAID WHAT?!”</p><p>“No, my lord, I am not overreacting! I have her here with me and he is lying to your face!”</p><p>“He took the magic as planned, but went way too far! He removed her reproductive capability and vocal cords too! She has severe lightning burns encompassing her entire back!”</p><p>“She is as ok as possible, which isn’t saying much. For fuck’s sake, he tortured her Ravus!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll look after her, but you need to keep Gomon in line. He cannot go unpunished for this!”</p><p>            I heard him hang up and kept pretending to be asleep. What did he mean as planned? Was trusting him a mistake? My mind was cycling through all of the worst-case scenarios when I felt Hebi’s hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I should have stopped this before it began,” he said to himself. I had gathered he was likely a part of this plot to take my magic, but I couldn’t go without definitive proof. I waited until he was asleep and snuck to his room. On his desk was a file with my name on it. Hesitantly, I opened it and would’ve cried out if I could. Pictures of me and my whole past were there, as well as communications between a ‘Commander R.N.’ and him from the entire time I was living here. I had been tricked! How blind had I been? How could I not see how him rescuing me was just a bit too perfect? I know my magic was dangerous, but did it really warrant all of this? Was any part of the Hebi I knew real, or was it all a persona he took on for this job? The pain of betrayal stung worse than the burns on my back. I packed my stuff, stealing a few blank notebooks and pens so I could communicate. I took the money from his wallet too. I didn’t feel good about it, but it was a small price compared to what he helped to steal from me. Injured or not, I could not stay with a traitor anymore! I left him a letter, and said goodbye to yet another home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            The next morning, I had a bad feeling. When I saw the files on my desk scattered and opened, it only grew. Akuma! I need to talk to her before she does something stupid! I ran downstairs and she was not there. Her bag along with her few possessions were gone too. For the love of!-Did she run away?? I went to the kitchen and saw the mug she would always use for coffee shattered on the floor, and a letter on the counter. Fear and anxiety overwhelmed me, and I had to sit down. I grabbed the letter and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hebi, I know everything. You and whoever Commander R.N. is fooled me well. I was weak and alone. You were my savior. I should have known it was too good to be true. I let my guard down and you became my friend, playing to my insecurities like a pro. Congratulations. You won. You took my magic away like you wanted, and stood there watching while I was stripped of much more than that. It doesn’t matter to me that you were under orders from someone else, you still had the ability to choose to protect me or not. I hope your paycheck from this is worth it. I hope your Commander is happy. I cannot live with someone like you; someone who plays mind games more powerful than any weapon with desperate and helpless people. My time with you did teach me a few things though. The most important is that I can trust no one. Even the most kind and self-sacrificing person is likely to stab me in the back when I am not watching. My shattered heart and body will always remind me of this. I will never let my guard down again, even if I have to become someone else entirely to protect myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                    -Akuma’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The paper fell on top of the broken mug. What is this feeling? Flashes of my past assaulted me, and I realized something. I did to her exactly what they did to me! I didn’t have blood on my hands directly, but I might as well have. I had unknowingly become the monster that broke me so long ago. I grabbed the ceramic pieces from the floor and savored the burn as they cut into my clenched fists. I screamed into my bloody hands and let myself be dragged under the current of pain and self-hatred. Maybe Mr. Brown was right…maybe I am nothing more than a masochistic puppet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ravus’s POV<br/>            </strong>Captain Gomon just left my office, and I still am raging with anger. I told him there would be consequences if he disobeys or steps out of line! Hebi was quite upset by this whole thing, and I feared the impact it would have on his fragile psyche. I called him multiple times the past week and he did not answer. Great. Yet another bad sign. He always answers the phone, unless something serious happened. I had to go see him. My gut was sending out so many warning signs that could not be ignored. I knocked on his door and received no answer. I formed a key from some ice and opened the door. Inside, the atmosphere was suffocating. It was filthy and dark. I looked in his kitchen and found some broken dishes and a lot of old blood along with a letter. God damn it! She was not supposed to find out about his role in this!</p><p>“Hebi, I know you are here. I am not here on business. I need to see if you are ok.”</p><p>I heard slight movements upstairs and followed the sound.</p><p>“Go away…I…I’m just a monster. Please leave before I hurt you too!” he pleaded.</p><p>I found him in his study curled up in a corner. His hair and clothes were oily and he clearly hadn’t showered or shaved in several days. “You and I know that is not true,” I told him.</p><p>“I fucked up. Bad. I am no better than them!” he cried.</p><p>I grabbed his shoulder with my metal arm to get him to look up. “You are not at fault here. Gomon went way too far. He is the main issue here, but I also take some blame.”</p><p>“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“Bullshit. I was so focused on my goal I didn’t realize there were options other than deception and kidnapping until the damage was done. If I had given a different order…all of this would have been avoided. As leader of this mission, most of the blame falls on me, and I am beating myself up inside just as you are on the outside. You are not a monster. You and I were blinded by being so close to the end, and bad choices were made all around,” I explained.</p><p>“For someone so boring and mean, you really do know how to make me feel better,” he smirked.</p><p>“You are welcome idiot. Now come to the castle with me. You need to get out of these four walls.”</p><p>            A few days passed. Hebi was finally coming out of his negative headspace, but I was still tormented by ‘what-ifs’. A knock on my door broke my trance and a confused looking guard came in.</p><p>“Sir, we have a guest for you,” he reported.</p><p>“No meetings were scheduled today, who is it?” I asked.</p><p>“She didn’t tell us her name, but she would not leave without seeing you.”</p><p>“Let her in. Take her to my office. I will be waiting.” I had a feeling who this mystery guest was, and clasped my hands behind my back to hide the fact I had begun to shake with anticipation.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>The guard came back with a young woman.</p><p>“Come in, both of you,” I said. She strode up to my desk with a strange mix of confidence and fear while the guard stood in the corner watching. She handed me a notebook which had a question written on it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you Commander R.N.?’</em>
</p><p>“Yes. I take it you are Akuma? Please have a seat. I have been meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Why? What is so special about me? Why send your men after me?’</em>
</p><p>“I will answer your questions, but first, I must do something.” I got up and walked in front of her. I knelt down and looked up at her, being sure to make eye contact. “I know words are not going to give you your voice back. I know you have scars from recent events that will never fully heal. I want to begin the process of making this up to you. It was my command that guided Hebi and Gomon’s actions. I take full blame for everything you have endured since the explosion. I am not perfect, nor do I claim to be. I have been looking for you for so long, and my ambition blinded me to the unnecessary pain you would be subjected to. I am sorry, and if you allow me to, I can guide you to the information you seek about your family.”</p><p>            Both her and the guard were visibly shocked at my action. I stood up and she handed the notebook back to me.</p><p>
  <em>‘The last person who said they’d help me, broke my trust. How can I believe you?’</em>
</p><p>“Trust is earned. I have done nothing to earn it from you. I do not ask you to befriend or even like me. In all honesty, I need <strong>your</strong> help.” I asked the guard to leave, so we could discuss more personal matters.</p><p><em>‘How can I help you? Why would I want to?’ </em>she asked.</p><p>“Magic is weird. As you probably know, those who possess it have a separate organ where it is stored. That is what we removed from you. The organ itself is gone, but the pieces of pure magic flew away when they were taken out. We were unable to contain them, and now they are scattered. As of now, they are inactive, but if someone were to come up with a way to control them, the massive power that leveled your home could be in the hands of someone with ill intentions,” I explained.</p><p>
  <em>‘No magic or technology exists like that though. If it is inactive what is the risk?</em>
</p><p>“True, but less than a year ago, we did not have the ability to surgically remove someone’s magical gift. Incredible advances in the field are happening quickly. It would be best for the good of the people if it were destroyed,” I continued.</p><p><em>‘That doesn’t answer my question. Why do you need me for this?’ </em>Her persistence is impressive.</p><p>“It may be outside your body now, but it is still genetically coded to you and you alone. There could be a piece right in front of my face and I wouldn’t know it, but you definitely would. In return for helping us find and destroy this dangerous power for good, I will offer you a place here. You would have access to almost every file in the castle archives, and permission to use the resources here to discover more about your past. The guards here would protect you as they do me, and you would be free to come and go as you please. If anyone were to attempt to harm you, they’d answer directly to me. As I said, I do not expect you to forgive me or develop any warm feelings, but I am willing to work with you for our mutual benefit. We would essentially be coworkers; no expected friendships or strings attached.” I finished my spiel and waited for her response.</p><p>            She paused and thought for a moment. <em>‘How do you know about my involvement in the explosion?’</em></p><p>“Very long story short, I have been obsessed with finding your magic ever since I was a child. When I heard an entire city was leveled by a magical explosion, I knew there was only one explanation. The descendent of The Great King, Alban Rozu, possesses the only magic capable of such destruction. We saw you run from the site, and verified the record of your visit to the hospital when they treated your cuts. From there, Hebi was tasked to follow you, and you know the rest.” Putting my failures out in the open, no matter how vaguely, rubbed salt in my yet unhealed wounds.</p><p><em>‘Wait. Alban? The magic that created the wasteland and killed millions in an instant? You did just say I was descendent from him, right?’ </em>Her face broadcasted shock and suspicion. I understand why she feels as such, but there are some things I cannot reveal yet…or ever.</p><p>“Correct, but further explanations delve deep into a very personal story I will not tell you. The only thing I can say is I am a direct descendent of King Regis Nox. I inherited his substantial power, just like you inherited Alban’s. The difference between our gifts is that mine is much more controllable,” I answered.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why won’t you tell me?’</em>
</p><p>“I, like anyone who has experienced pain and tragedy, am not eager to relive or retell those moments. I am not discounting your pain or our mistakes, but if you knew Hebi’s or my real past, you would understand better. Never assume a person has had an easy life. The happiest and most successful people are that way because they were able to overcome their pain. You can overcome it too. Before you respond to my proposal, take a few days to think. I will respect whatever decision you make.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 3: Reunion</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            The meeting with the Commander had gone much differently than I imagined. Part of me wanted to accept his offer right away. There is no way with my lack of income and resources I’d have any chance of finding answers. Also, I do not have the desire to see the magic I was cursed with used for evil. Everything he said seemed perfect. The perfect solution. The perfect way to move beyond the hell my life has been for too many years. Fresh wounds from Hebi’s betrayal still bled profusely, and the sense of déjà vu in this perhaps fated opportunity filled me with petrifying fear. If Hebi works for the Commander, I will likely see him again, and I don’t know if I am or ever will be ready for that. If I do accept his offer, I’d have to stay hyperaware and ready to run or fight at the first sign of danger. Forgiving anyone is out of the question for now, but it does say a lot that the regal and imposing Ravus Nox was willing to kneel before me; in front of his staff even. Clearly there was more to him than the unmovable soldier he was on the outside. I sat in the park, doodling in my notebook, trying to calm the storm in my head.</p><p>“No way. Are you Akuma?” a familiar voice called out.</p><p>What the hell? How did she know my name? OH MY GOD!</p><p>I scrambled to write in my book. <em>‘AOI! Is it really you??”</em></p><p>“Yes! I almost didn’t recognize you! I kinda thought you were dead if I’m being honest. Why are you using the book to talk?” she asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘It is a long story. If you are not busy, I’d love to talk a bit. I miss you and frankly need some casual conversation.’</em>
</p><p>“I have the day off, so yes, let’s go the café over there and chat.” She practically dragged me around, talking incessantly. She was the only friend I genuinely missed, and when mother and I were forced to move yet again, we lost contact. I smiled and let myself bask in the familiarity of her wild nature, grateful for a distraction from recent events. She dragged me back to her place after our meal.</p><p>“Do you want to spend the night? It’d be just like old times! We can even get out the karaoke machine again!” she asked with unfairly effective puppy dog eyes.</p><p><em>‘Aoi…” </em>I responded. I reached up and traced my fingers along the slightly raised incision where that monster had removed my voice.</p><p>She recoiled as if she was just slapped across the face. “Oh god, I am so sorry!”</p><p><em>‘It’s ok. I am not used to it either. I’d love to stay and hang out more, but only for a day or two.’ </em>I responded.</p><p>“I can walk you home afterwards if you want. I don’t mind getting up early if I need to,” she offered. I numbly nodded, trying to think of where ‘home’ really was. She must have noticed my hesitation because I soon felt her hands on my shoulders. “Akuma. Please tell me what’s wrong. A blind man could see something is extremely off with you.”</p><p><em>‘I don’t have a home. We moved to North City a couple years ago and-‘ </em>My pen fell to the floor, and I distantly felt wet drops splash onto my arms and notebook. The invisible faces of my former neighbors, coworkers, and total strangers bored holes into me. The weight of my deadly mistake felt like it was crushing me inside and out. I sobbed silently, ignoring the sharp pains in my throat as I tried to verbalize the despair that had taken over.</p><p>“Akuma!” Aoi cried out. Her arms pulled me in close and allowed my shaking form to cling to her as tightly as I needed.</p><p>            Eventually, I stopped shaking and numbness came rushing back.</p><p>“What can I do to help? It’s probably a safe guess that there is a story behind this. You can tell me if you want, but if you prefer to keep it to yourself, I understand,” she offered.</p><p>I picked up my notebook again and began to write. <em>‘Do you remember my magic gift?’</em></p><p>“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” she answered.</p><p>
  <em>‘I-I lost control. Mother and I had a fight. I went out to cool off and-‘ </em>
</p><p>“Take your time. Wait! You did say North City right? I thought the news said there were no survivors?” she asked. A sense of realization filled the air.</p><p><em>‘I woke up, sore and dizzy. Nothing but burning, bloody destruction surrounding me. I ran home to find our building almost totally vaporized. My mother, she-‘ </em>I paused to regain some composure. <em>‘-didn’t make it. I ran. I found a recently abandoned tent in an alley and slept there for a while.’ </em>I finished telling her what had happened with Hebi and the offer I was made by the Commander.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?” she asked, still calmingly rubbing my back as I worked through my resurfaced emotions. “No matter what you decide, you can stay here for as long as you want. I am not going to let you sleep on the streets!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you. I will stay here for a few days, but I need to meet the Commander again soon. Despite everything he and his team have done to me, I can’t just ignore the chance to finally get the answers I’ve been seeking for years.’ </em>
</p><p>“I understand. Hmmm…” the mischievous look in her eyes was almost terrifying.</p><p><em>‘Uh oh. What is that expression for?’ </em>I asked.</p><p>“Can I go with you? Maybe we both can move in. I am not going to let this chance to rekindle our friendship go,” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘I do not want to impose on them when they are already offering me so much.’</em>
</p><p>“Allowing a friend to stay with you is not imposing. Forcefully taking your voice away is. I may be a trouble maker, but I do not wish to invoke the wrath of the Commander, so I’d be good. Please, pretty please, just ask!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Fine! I will ask. It would be fun to be close to you again.’</em>
</p><p>“Woohoo!! Now to celebrate!” She walked toward the kitchen and tossed me a pint of ice cream before digging into her own. She pulled up our favorite cartoon from when we were kids, and we spent the night trying to recover from what was an intense therapy session. I began to feel free and relaxed for the first time in years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Sleep was not happening. I had thought I was so close to ending this whole thing, and the anticipation of Akuma’s answer was keeping me awake. My goals have driven me to push through so much, and if she says yes, the whole timeline I had planned gets significantly expedited. I meditated for about half an hour, then finally closed my eyes. The next day came, and with it another surprise. I straightened my uniform and for some reason found myself staring at my arm. The loss of the original followed by the installation of the metal one pushed me more than any other event in my life. Part of me was thinking a moment to outdo it will be coming soon. I waited for the guards to tell me of Akuma’s arrival, but it never came. Anxiety burning, I went to the gate to ask them myself. What I saw was…interesting. Akuma was just standing there with another young woman behind her.</p><p>“Men! Report! What is going on here?” They stood at attention in a split second, and I saw her company try to sneak through.</p><p>“Oof! What the? Oh….shit!” the stranger exclaimed as she ran head first into the ice shield I used to block her.</p><p>“Sir, we were trying to tell her friend the appointment was only for one, and that she would have to wait outside,” the soldier explained with a lingering edge of frustration.</p><p>“I see. Akuma, who is this?”</p><p><em>‘This is Aoi. She is a friend of mine who I could not convince to stay home while I came to meet you. She is stubborn. I am sorry, I tried.’ </em>I saw nearly every emotion from excitement to anger flashing in her face.</p><p>“It is alright. I know very well how stubborn people can get. Both of you can come. I assume you told her basically everything anyway.”</p><p>“Sweet! I never thought I would ever get to see the castle!” Wow she was energetic.</p><p>            I walked them to my office, and enjoyed how flustered and embarrassed her antics had made Akuma.</p><p>“Come in and have a seat. Do not touch anything, Aoi.” Akuma nearly burst out laughing.</p><p>“Hey, can you blame me for being excited?” she replied.</p><p>“We can speak of other things later, but for now we need to get to the reason you are here.”</p><p>Aoi leaned over to Akuma, and whispered “Hey, he is kinda hot when he is serious…” Oh my god Aoi is exhausting. The now severely blushing Akuma seemed to agree with at least one of us. I barely ignored the unexpectedly strong desire to inquire further.</p><p>I cleared my throat and they both straightened up.</p><p>“Please focus for just a moment! If you don’t, I will be way more than serious, and not in a ‘hot’ way. Also, whispering is not meant to be heard by everyone in the room, just so you know.” Aoi finally got quiet and Akuma coyly gestured for me to continue. “The offer made to you was to help me destroy Alban’s cursed magic once and for all. In return, you would have free reign to live here and use our resources to search for your past. Before you ask, I assume she forced herself along with you to ask if she can stay here too?” I asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes. It would be nice to have a friend here, even if she has embarrassed me beyond measure today. She also may be able to help both of us along the way,’ she wrote.</em>
</p><p>“I can work with that. Provided she finds a way to contain or safely expel some of her excess energy. Having Hebi around is enough crazy for me. So, what is your answer?” I saw both of them freeze for a moment at Hebi’s name, and prayed his presence wouldn’t cause her any more harm than it already has.</p><p>
  <em>‘I accept. While I really want to gather information on my parents and past, I also do not want anyone else, willingly or otherwise, to be cursed with my magic.’</em>
</p><p>            Relief flooded through me. “I am pleased to hear that. We can discuss details in a couple days, but for now, I’d like to show you your rooms.” I stood up and led them to the door.</p><p>“Rooms? Plural? Did you plan on me coming along?” Aoi asked.</p><p>“No, but this is a castle. We do have more than one spare room.” I guided them upstairs and stopped by the door next to my chamber. “This is for Akuma. The next one over is for you, Aoi. The door we just passed is mine.”</p><p>“Whoa! Why are we right next to you? Are you making assumptions?” Aoi asked with a silly grin.</p><p>“No. First off, I chose this for her because it puts her in the most secure and safe place here. Once word of who she is gets out, there will be some who may want to harm her. With her here, I and my soldiers can guard and protect her easier. Also, Akuma, I chose this for you as a gift. A small thing to attempt to make up for all the pain you have gone through. It is my understanding you had a rough upbringing financially. I do not want you to worry about having a comfortable bed or a warm shower again. This room is the third largest personal chamber in the whole building, with only the king’s and mine being bigger. If it is too much, we can change things, but I think you will like it.” I bowed and opened the door, hoping they didn't see the nervous wreck i was beneath my stoic expression.</p><p>“Holy mother of! Holy shit that is….Akuma are you ok?” Aoi exclaimed. Akuma took in a breath and slowly walked around the room while Aoi was spazzing out over every little thing. Aoi could wake the dead with her voice I swear. The deep purple and shining silver accents throughout the room created a luxurious yet clean look. Massive windows looked out over the kingdom and beyond; the best view in my opinion. A huge smile and happy tears fell down her face. She handed me her notebook.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this really mine? It’s so beautiful…this room alone is bigger than the whole of any apartment I’ve ever been in.’</em>
</p><p>“This is in fact yours. I figured the color would suit you and I was quite right.” I couldn’t hold back the small smile on my face as she beamed brighter. She mouthed a thank you to me and bowed before running to hug Aoi.</p><p>“Your mother would be so happy for you. You do deserve this. Now, let me show you this huge ass bathroom and FUCK IS THAT THE CLOSET?!?!?!” Aoi exclaimed.</p><p>            I listened to Aoi gush over the decor, and was startled by Hebi, somehow hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>“Someone is smitten I see,” he teased.</p><p>“Gah! How many times have I told you to not startle me like that? Do you remember last time? I nearly chopped your head off,” I scolded.</p><p>He landed on the ground like a cat and Akuma came back at the same time. She glared at him with eyes made of fire. Aoi followed shortly and was somehow even more terrifying. I watched the scene in front of me, ready to step in if things got out of hand.</p><p>Squaring up nearly an inch from Hebi's face, Aoi said, “If you even think of coming near her ever again, I will end you! Painfully enough to make the Devil blush.”</p><p>“Oh, how original. A death threat. Damn I am soooooo terrified.” She was about to respond to his sarcastic remark, but he cut her off. “Listen carrot top, I do what I want, and I have no desire to hurt her any further. In fact, I genuinely regret what I did in the past. Not that you would believe me.”</p><p>“YOU BASTARD! I-wait…where the fuck did he go?” she asked.</p><p>“Boo!” He said popping up behind her.</p><p>“AH! You little shit! What even are you??”</p><p>“A ninja. I am seen only when I want to be, and can play any role a job requires,” he replied from somewhere.</p><p>“There is a reason I keep his annoying ass around. He is damn good at his job, and somehow, my good friend,” I said, rubbing my temples.</p><p>“He is going to be your good and dead friend when I find him!” Aoi claimed.</p><p>“If. <em>If</em> you find me is the correct term.”</p><p>Akuma was smiling as she watched Aoi flail about, and I was also thoroughly enjoying seeing them bicker.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Hebi exclaimed as he fell from the ceiling and knocked Aoi to the ground, landing nimble as a cat behind her. “Come on, Ravus, you know why we are friends. I keep you in the moment and prevent you from legitimately turning into a boring, living statue.”<br/>“And I keep you from going too crazy. Clearly I am not doing a good job of that now though,” I responded. </p><p>“Nope.” He comically grinned and dodged Aoi’s fist. He spun around her and twisted her arms behind her back.</p><p>“OW! Get off me you fucking cunt!”<br/>“Wow! Seriously watch your language! This has been fun, but I am going to go rest.” He let her go and said with a dramatic flair, “I will anxiously await our next meeting my fair and fiery princess.” He bowed to her and winked before sauntering away.</p><p>            Aoi was shaking with anger, and her face was red as a tomato. Akuma grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her down. Slowly, she turned to me.</p><p>“I am sorry my Lord, but if he continues that type of behavior, you may need to find a new ninja. I am not entirely joking. Now, where were we?” I found myself barely able to hold back a giggle.</p><p>“While that was quite entertaining, in all seriousness, please at least attempt to get along. Bickering is fine, but no murder attempts. I will talk to him later and make sure he knows not to go too far. We were about to go to your room actually, it’s this next door here.” I ignored their looks of shock, and opened Aoi’s door. Once again, they fawned over the blue and gold décor with wonder. It was brighter than Akuma’s, but had a style more fitting of the overtly passionate and feminine personality Aoi has. I had the feeling things were going to be more interesting around here now.</p><p>Akuma handed me her notebook and the message inside floored me.</p><p>
  <em>‘So, it seems we now have the job to babysit them two. Want to bet on how long they take to fall in love?’</em>
</p><p>I wrote back. ‘I’d say a few weeks or months, but maybe years before they actually realize it.’ She silently giggled at my response, causing me to laugh like an idiot. What is this? Why does she have such an intriguing aura? After today, I knew my prediction earlier was correct. This was the start of something huge. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 4: The Journey Begins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            After such a long day, I decided to take a bath and go right to bed. I still cannot believe this is my room. It was like he looked into my mind and decorated accordingly. I still had many walls left to break before I could really let Ravus or anyone else in. However, it was clear he was trying, and he does seem more outwardly trustworthy than Hebi. I will not walk into a betrayal again, but the least I can do for him is to give him a chance. With these thoughts I drifted off to sleep. The sun came through my windows and raised me from the most restful night I’ve ever had. I got dressed in my nicest jeans and a not-too-formal top. The burns on my back stung when the fabric made contact. I heard a knock on my door along with the sound of boots. That has to be Ravus. I want to slap Aoi for bringing his very obviously physical beauty to attention when I was purposefully trying to ignore it. I also want to ask the person who designed the Commander’s uniform why they had to make it so stunning and regal. He was more decked out than the king for god’s sake!</p><p>I opened the door and her greeted me with a small bow. “I hope you slept well. If you would like I could show you more of the castle. I would be shocked if you were not hungry.” Right on cue, my stomach growled loud enough for him to notice. “I guess I was correct. Wake your friend and I will show you the kitchen. After that, our resident doctor and healer have expressed an interest in seeing you.”</p><p><em>‘Ok. Breakfast sounds pretty good. Why do they want to see me?’ </em>I asked.</p><p>“Your burns are causing you great pain. They can help with that, and we want to be sure your scars from…before…are healed fully,” he explained. There it was again! A crack in his wall. His almost robotic movements could be explained away by his years of military training, but I have noticed small hints of an inner turmoil that most people wouldn’t see. I was brought back to his comment earlier about not assuming a person’s past, and my curiosity was raised even higher. Why would someone as universally revered as him feel like he has to hide?</p><p><em>‘I have a terrible poker face, don’t I? I was trying to hide it, but even my softest shirts rub them all day. I am sorry I tried to hide them,’ </em>I wrote.</p><p>“It is quite alright. I have dealt with more stubborn soldiers who hid much more severe injuries for weeks without so much as a small wince. Whenever you are ready knock on my door.”</p><p>            I went to Aoi’s room and she let me in. She was listening to her music and slowly getting ready.</p><p>“Hey you! How was your first night in heaven? If your mattress was as soft as mine, it must have been glorious,” she asked.</p><p>I handed her my notebook. <em>‘It was amazing! Ravus said he would take us to the kitchen to get food, so hurry up I am starved.’</em></p><p>“That sounds good to me. Hey, which shirt should I wear?”</p><p><em>‘Whichever one allows you to keep up with your new best friend better,’</em> I teased.</p><p>“Ok, that was uncalled for. The little bastard is going to get it someday soon. He better not be joining us for food. I mean, how dare he do such things! He is a child with the mental capacity of a slightly older child!” I listened to her rant and waited for her to finish. “Oh no! I know that look. No, I do not like him. In fact, I hate the fact he exists. I have never gotten along with childish assholes like him.”</p><p><em>‘What about Sean and Chad?’ </em>I asked.</p><p>“They were nothing like Hebi!....so maybe they were kind of like him…or exactly like him…shut up! At least Hebi is more attractive than those two losers.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Did you just hear yourself? You are not helping your argument.’</em>
</p><p>“Physical assets do not mean much when there are tarnished by so many other things. Ravus though…I really could see him being the perfect combination of kind, silly, and rough.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Shut up. Let’s just go get food ok?’</em>
</p><p>“Uh huh, I know you have a crush on him at some level. Your red face gives it away.”</p><p>            We met Ravus, and he guided us to the kitchens where Aoi and I sat and talked over the best French toast I have ever had. As we cleaned our plates, a serious looking woman came up to us.</p><p>“Hello. I assume you are Akuma?” I nodded. “My name is Suki, and I am the doctor here. Ravus informed me you have some things going on that we may be able to help with. If you are ready, please follow me and we can talk more.” I told Aoi that I’d meet her later, and went with Suki.</p><p><em>‘What did he tell you exactly?’ </em>I wrote.</p><p>“He told me what that butcher did, and my partner and I have been dying to take a look at his work. His reputation is that of a genius surgeon, but knowing how brutish he is, it is hard to believe he could perform such delicate procedures. Also, the Commander seemed very impatient to get your back healed. If you’d like, we can start with the easy stuff.”</p><p>I let her take my vitals and look at the incisions on my neck and abdomen. She wasn’t very comforting, but her confidence eased my worry.</p><p>“Even though I see it now with my own eyes, it is still hard to grasp that Gomon was capable of this. It looks like the physical scars from your time with him are healed perfectly. Ah, it is about time you showed up Valerie,” Suki said.<br/>“Hush! I am not late to anything. Also, you are welcome for restocking and organizing the potion cabinet…again,” the pink haired healer remarked.</p><p>“It wouldn’t need restocked if you didn’t make a mess of it every time you got into it,” Suki quipped back</p><p>“I got into it to prepare the suspensions you so detest doing. I can stop doing that every morning if you’d like,” Valerie responded sarcastically.</p><p>“No need to be petty, just keep cleaning up after yourself.”</p><p>            “Ladies, am I interrupting something?” a deep voice asked.</p><p>“My Lord, how are you today?” Valerie asked.</p><p>“I am doing fine, but I am more interested in how your current patient is faring. I’d keep your arguments away from the people you are treating, it is terrible bedside manner.”</p><p>“My apologies. We will try.” Suki responded.</p><p>“No. you will. End of discussion.” They bowed in response before he continued. “How did the physical go?”</p><p>“Her vitals are fine, and the surgical incisions are perfectly healed,” Suki reported.<br/>“What about the lightning burns?”</p><p>“We haven’t gotten there yet, but I was going to suggest a cream I can make after I investigate the current rate of recovery.”</p><p>“I was going to take a look, and try some magic to expedite the process and ease pain,” Valerie added.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, but how does it sound to you, Akuma?” Ravus asked. I responded with a thumbs up, and with Ravus on the other side of the screen they lifted the back of my shirt and went to work.</p><p>“Ok, I got what I need. I will go and mix the cream and leave you to the magic.” Suki said and left the room.</p><p>“Val, I can aid you if you wish,” Ravus offered.</p><p>“I’d be glad for your help, but it is her opinion that matters.”</p><p><em>‘I don’t mind. Just…please allow me to keep covered. I am not the most confident in my body, and others looking at me is weird,’ </em>I said. My heart started to beat embarrassingly fast out of fear and something I am too ashamed to admit out loud. I should be pushing him away from me with all I have, but there is something about him I can’t make sense of. Even if he is only helping me to ease his own guilt or because he feels pity for me, it’d be rude to decline. Besides, he has respected my boundaries so far, and I do want to try and figure out more about the walking mystery he is.</p><p>“We do not need to expose anything too sensitive, and it won’t take long. My Lord, I can use your ice with my water and healing magic. It will numb the pain and penetrate through more layers of skin.” She turned back to me and started on my lower back. The cold of the ice along with the flow of water was like a gentle massage. It felt surprisingly good. When it was over, I was almost asleep. The marks were no longer an angry red color, and the pain was nearly gone.</p><p>Ravus and Valerie were talking as I drifted off completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I knew the healing session would help. The burns already looked so much better, and after Suki’s medicine is done, it will keep improving. I watched her shoulders move with her even breaths. What are you, Akuma? Why do you seem to be able to do the impossible, even when the world is stacked against you? We flipped her over on her back, and without thinking, my metal arm reached out and brushed the golden hair from her face. I wonder if you will ever be able to forgive me.</p><p>“You care for her. You have never had such expressions before,” Valerie noticed.</p><p>“Yes, I do not know what to call these feelings. There is so much guilt so it is hard to determine what else may or may not be there. She received the most damage from my biggest mistakes as a commander. I would be shocked if she could ever open up to anyone again,” I responded.</p><p>“I am no expert, but it seems you at least wish to be friends with her. It is early to tell if anything more is possible, but weirder things have happened. She needs to heal mentally and emotionally, and you need to eventually let go of your guilt. If you don’t, then it will cause more harm to both of you in the long run. I know that from experience.”</p><p>Valerie looked at her hands with a sour expression. “Val, have you been cutting again? If you need to talk to someone, I am always here,” I offered. Val has a history of cutting and depression, and her rocky partnership with Suki doesn’t help.</p><p>“Thank you, I may take you up on that offer. I have been experiencing more low points than normal recently,” she admitted.</p><p>“Please do. You are more than just a staff member here. I consider you a friend, and we as a small community here at the castle, wouldn’t be the same without you. Is it Suki again? If there are issues between you two, we can sit with the king and try to find a solution.”</p><p>“We work well together, and she is my friend, but we both are terrible when more sensitive emotions come up. At the slightest sign of vulnerability, we devolve into ridiculously petty fights. I know she cares, but it isn’t easy on me when I’m already having a bad day,” Val explained.</p><p>“I’d say try talking to her, but I know how that worked last time.” I grimaced at the memory.</p><p>“It didn’t work,” Val agreed. “I lost count of how many medical supplies were broken that day.”</p><p>“Thank you for helping her Val. My door is open if you ever need anything,” I said.</p><p>“I can’t repay the kindness you give me. As for Akuma, she can go back to her room or rest here.”</p><p>“I can carry her back.” Valerie handed me the tub of cream Suki made and I left. The feeling of her warmth in my arms was painful and soothing at the same time.</p><p>            I wrapped the blankets around her and was about to leave when I heard two obnoxiously loud voices coming closer. Profanity and sharp jeers were flying between them. I shut Akuma’s door, and cast a small spell. Icy masks cut off their bickering.</p><p>“She is sleeping. Keep. Quiet.” I managed to say without losing my temper.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Aoi asked.</p><p>“No. I need some time.”</p><p>“What has gotten into you?” Hebi asked</p><p>I started walking toward my office and said, “I am not going to say it again. Just let her sleep, and try not to kill each other.”</p><p>The press release regarding Akuma and the plan to destroy the inactive magic was announced today. I was beginning to look into the public reaction, when Hebi came in.</p><p>“Hebi, when you enter a room, you knock first.”</p><p>“I know, but if I did, you wouldn’t have let me in.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could’ve been clearer in the fact that I needed some time alone.”</p><p>“As your friend, I know when you need to vent. Tell me why you are more of a sad sack than normal lately.” He placed his hands on my desk and leaned over my paperwork.</p><p>“Sometimes your attitude helps, but now it just pisses me off further. Save your mischief for Aoi, I am in no mood for it. Be serious or leave!” I sent a small jolt of electricity into his hand to force him out of my personal space.</p><p>“Ouch! Was that really necessary?” An involuntary growl left my throat and he stepped back, out of range for most of my quick attacks. “Fine</p><p>“I’m sorry, please just tell me. I want to help.”</p><p>“Since you will not drop the issue, as you have likely assumed, it is about Akuma. Her checkup went well, and her body is healing fine,” I started.</p><p>“What is the problem then?” he asked.</p><p>“I have made mistakes before, but my ignorant and immature oversight in her case is drowning me with guilt. If I had spent just a minute more thinking, her voice would be intact and she wouldn’t have had to have her trust shattered by our actions. I see parts of a more vibrant person, but her stiff and defensive state is taking over. Before you assume romance, let me assure you it isn’t that. She is stunningly beautiful, but after what I have done, even if I do end up falling for her in the future, there is no way she would be able to forgive me. I am doing everything I can to make it up to her, but it is not enough to ease my inner torment or heal her mind.” I stood in front of my mirror, watching a rare tear fall. “Fuck me!” My metal arm slammed into the reflective material, sending shards flying, and leaving a dent in the wall.</p><p>            “Aoi, you are terrible at hiding. Save yourself the trouble and just come in,” I said.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I-“ I held up my hand to stop her.</p><p>“While I do not enjoy the fact you followed me, I guess it is good for you to see I am not just a stiff and strict military man. I am just as human as everyone else,” I said, trying to regain my temporarily shattered dignity.<br/>“Yes, I can see that. She has told me while needing some time, she is willing to give you a chance. I may be loud and obnoxious, but I am good at reading people. You seem genuine, and I think you two could help each other over time. Don’t give up. I know firsthand her heart is strong and extremely kind,” Aoi responded.</p><p>“Thank you. Please leave us now. Take good care of Akuma.” I wiped away a lingering tear. “We need to get back to business.” She took her leave and I turned to Hebi. “You said you had some news regarding the press release.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it is a mixed bag.”</p><p>“As I expected.”</p><p>“Most people are taking it well, but a few groups of people are suggesting a more immediate solution. They are saying the process to find all the pieces and destroy them is a waste of time and resources. Their preferred fix is to destroy the magic at its source; to kill her.” Inexplicable rage shot through me.</p><p>“That is out of the question! She has committed no crime, so the public, or anyone else, does not have the right to sentence her to death! I will send out another message that the financial burden of this operation will come from my personal funds only, and I will not shirk the rest of my duties to the people. Their safety comes first. Honestly, most of the investment will be one of time, not money.”</p><p>“That should ease their concerns, but I must warn you. From my own reconnaissance, I can see that those who are of the mind to just kill her are organizing and have some well-funded individuals backing them. It isn’t just random people. I will keep watch in the shadows for potential danger, and I’d test her food from now on just in case. If she is up for it, it may be good for her and Aoi to learn the basics of self-defense too.”</p><p>“Good idea. Keep watch here and in your wanderings, and inform me immediately if you see anything suspicious. I will not let them hurt Akuma or Aoi. They will have to get through us first.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            The next few days went by in a blur. Aoi and I had finally figured out most of the castle layout, and spent a lot of time catching up and playing around. Ravus and Valerie helped me with my back, and now it does not hurt unless something hits or rubs on it too hard. I had gotten used to using notebooks for communication, but it was beginning to get out of hand. I had lost count of the pens I had gone through and always buying new ones was draining my limited funds. It seems they had gotten the hint, because Ravus gave me a tablet to use instead. I wanted to pay him back for it, but he would not accept. He was calling me into meetings more often now, which I was happy about. I was itching to get to work on our projects. Ravus and the castle scientist were trying to make a sensor of sorts, so we can at least narrow the search for the magic pieces a small bit, and I was reading up on another idea. I was made aware that a dangerous group of people were out to try and kill me, and I did not want Ravus to feel like he had to be stuck to me permanently to protect me. It was risky…maybe even stupid. Not only was the premise of my idea shocking, it also opened both of us up to each other in ways that could easily backfire if something went wrong. My still healing sense of trust had its own concerns, but the benefits outweighed the potential downsides. I have never been helpless in my entire life. Even when I was on the streets, I managed to pull myself up, so I will not let this new threat turn me into a damsel in distress. Also, I could see if Ravus acted close to me in public like he does inside, his image and objectivity in this mission would be questioned. I closed my notes and was about to find him when Aoi stopped me.</p><p>“Hey! Want to go to the arcade to just goof around? I’m bored,” she asked.</p><p>I typed a response. <em>‘No, I need to go work. Maybe later?”</em></p><p>“What happened? Why are you so stuck in the books lately?”</p><p>
  <em>‘We have spent the past few weeks doing nothing but goofing around and playing games. We did not come here for vacation. We need to destroy my old curse and discover the past.’</em>
</p><p>“You said at one point I’d be able to help. What can I help with? Nothing so far seems like a task I could do.”</p><p>
  <em>‘We have barely begun. Ask Ravus if there is anything you can do. I’m sure he can guide you.’</em>
</p><p>“Fine, I will ask. Are you sure he is trustworthy?”</p><p>
  <em>‘I am the worst person to ask about that. I do know he is trying to do what is right for the whole kingdom. His heart is for the people and if I can be a part of that, then I’d be proud.’</em>
</p><p>            “Come in.” Ravus said as I knocked on the door. “I was not expecting you until later, what is on your mind?”</p><p>
  <em>‘I have a question and a proposal.’</em>
</p><p>“You have me intrigued. Go on.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What are your thoughts on arcane magic?’</em>
</p><p>“That was not what I was expecting you to ask. I believe it has a bad reputation, and for good reason. It allows people to feel too powerful, and since I already have a substantial gift, I have never sought it out. I am open to hearing your take on this.”</p><p><em>‘I know it has the ability to perform miracles, and I think it may be useful. Before you ask, no I do not want to restore my voice. The sacrifice for that would be enough to risk losing my humanity. I am just wondering if it was possible to create a bond between us so I can communicate with you telepathically,’ </em>I asked. he thought for a moment.</p><p>“I see you have done your research. I have been curious about it before, and still am. It is nothing to be trifled with. Why would you want to use it for that?” he asked.</p><p><em>‘I hear people talking. Some think you are too close to me, and I don’t want them to stop supporting you because of whatever our relationship could be called. If we kept control of what interactions people hear, it’d maintain your reputation and allow us to talk as we may desire. Also, if there are people coming to kill me, I’d like to be able to reach you even if my tablet is unavailable in case of an attack. You cannot watch over me 24/7, so it would give us both some comfort,’ </em>I explained.</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea. Something like that wouldn’t take much of a sacrifice either. If we could keep some of our own thoughts private, then I’d be up to trying,” he said.</p><p>
  <em>‘Then how do we get started? I hadn’t figured out the instruction manual for this yet…’</em>
</p><p>“Here, let me guide it. First, are you sure you want this? I cannot undo anything once it has started.” I nodded with confidence and he continued. “Think of your wish, and the one you want to bond with. Be sure to have specific limits in mind. If either of us are too vague in what we want, the result could be botched.  After we both show them our desire, we need to offer ourselves up. Each case is different, and the magic will embed and wrap itself around different parts of each person. Are you ready?”</p><p><em>‘An internal line of communication that allows us privacy in our own thoughts…Yes, I am ready!’</em> I reached out for his hands and thought of my wish and feelings about our mission. He took a breath, and the air grew heavy as the lights in the room faded. A black and purple orb in my chest and his grew together, and formed a string connecting us, heart to heart. I let myself go and felt something enter me, tugging at my chest. I clutched his hands as we were engulfed in the light.</p><p>            When the darkness faded away, I felt his arms around me and noticed i was on top of him.</p><p>Oh, ok that is embarrassing. Heart rate please go down! I got up and sat down to try and stop the world from spinning.</p><p><strong>‘That was more intense than I thought. I wonder if it worked,’ </strong>a man's voice echoed in my head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Holy shit! Ravus I think it worked. Or did you just say that out loud?’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘No, I did not. I also did not expect you to be on top of me.’ </strong>Was he blushing or ami just imagining it?</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry, that was really awkward.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Hey I did not hate it I just…I am shutting up now before this gets more awkward.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t hate it either. You have a really comforting presence. Uh...Now I am going to shut up too. I wonder how we shut off the reading each other’s every thought thing. We still need to have our minds to ourselves to a point.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘We will figure it out. This is much easier than handing a tablet back and forth that’s for sure,’ </strong>he said.</p><p>
  <em>‘Isn’t Hebi going to be meeting us soon?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘He has been out trying to find the hideout of the guys after us. He said he has some information to report back and that he is on his way a few moments before you came in here.’</strong>
</p><p>“Ravus, I have news! Whoa. Care to explain why are you two on the floor? If you need a moment alone, then I can leave,” Hebi said as he came into the room.</p><p>“Hebi, stop being dramatic. We can explain later. First your news. What did you find?”</p><p>“You better! This will be good! Anyway, they are not trying to be sneaky. One of them, likely the leader by his mannerisms, was talking on the phone about meeting people in the abandoned apartment buildings. I caught him saying something about sightlines and perches.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snipers and Self-Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 5: Snipers and Self-Discovery</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>They stayed quiet long after I spoke, just looking at each other, as if they were speaking with their eyes only.</p><p>“Hello! My name is Hebi and I am still here.”</p><p>“Oops. Sorry, we got caught in conversation,” Ravus said.</p><p>“Yes, I too often have conversations without actually speaking and just staring at someone else creepily. Happens all the time," I sighed.</p><p>“She was just asking how those clues were big news, and I was explaining.”</p><p>This is getting ridiculous. “HOW? I don’t see her tablet anywhere!”</p><p>“Finish what you were saying and then we can tell our tale.”</p><p>“Geez, whatever! I managed to place a tracker on him, and he went to the apartment complex just across the lake from here. It is set to be demolished at a date that has not been announced yet,” I said.</p><p>“It may not be any time soon depending on the identity of the man you tracked. What did he look like?”</p><p>“He had platinum blonde hair and wore a really gaudy suit. He looked pretty well put together except for the tattered brown bag he carried. Do you know him or something?” I asked.<br/><br/>“Hebi, that man is the former owner of those buildings. He was likely talking about the windows being good places for a sniper to perch. There are many balconies on that side of the building, and all they have to do is camp out and wait for us to use them to take the shot.”</p><p>“Why would he allow them to use his place for that?” I had my own guesses, but I wanted to hear his thoughts first.</p><p>“He lost those properties due to his own stinginess. He let them get infested with mold and was too cheap to fix it. We salvaged what we could, and are waiting on him to confirm the demolition date. He is pissed at me and my men, because we were the ones to bust him for his building and safety violations. His money is gone, and his reputation is forever stained. Killing her would serve his desire for a quick solution, and get to me as well. It’d be a win-win for him,” he explained.</p><p>            “I see. Well now that you know, what the hell is up with you guys?”</p><p>“It was her idea. We established an internal line of communication, like telepathy. It’ll serve as an easier way to discuss confidential information without risking anyone hearing it, as well as an emergency line if she is attacked and I am not right next to her. She can contact me whenever and I or my men can get to her much faster.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good thing, but how is it possible? I know elemental magic can’t do that,” I asked.</p><p>“Arcane magic. Just a tiny bit, nothing too dangerous.”</p><p>“Do you hear yourself?? Arcane magic is super dangerous! What if people find out about it?” I wonder if he is thinking with his head or his secretly yearning heart. His affection for her is beyond obvious.</p><p>“The benefits outweigh the risks. Remember when you were chastising me about acting too friendly with her? Well this will help. We can talk all day if we want, and no one can accuse me of being anything but focused on the objective at hand. No more arcane magic will be gained from here on out.” He sounded like an obsessed teenager trying to justify a rash decision to his parents.</p><p>“Good, please be careful though. What do you want me to do about the potential snipers?” I asked. I need to play my cards carefully here if I don’t want to tip them off.</p><p>“We both thought of a dangerous and possibly genius idea. I doubt this scum is the ringleader of the whole group. If we can learn more about their organization, we may be able to stop the larger threat sooner. Gather more information, and do not let them think they are being watched. Once we have a clearer picture of their plan, we may be able to lure them into shooting and revealing themselves. If we plan it right, we can escape with minimal injuries and have hopefully a few people to interrogate,” Ravus said. Akuma nodded and looked deep in thought. I imagine she is trying to get used to the idea that people want her dead. I’d try to comfort her, but with all that has happened between us, it wouldn’t be a good idea.</p><p>“The target of the assassins using herself as bait. That…actually may be dumb enough to work. How are you going to stop bullets though? They can move faster than you, and only your arm is bulletproof,” I remarked.</p><p>“We will have a medical team right there, and bulletproof vests do exist. Before we can confirm our plans, we need you to confirm and clarify theirs,” Ravus ordered.</p><p>            I left the two idiots to talk about a senor or something and made my way to the kitchen. If I am going to go spying, I need to eat or my stomach will reveal my position.</p><p>I saw Aoi sitting there looking bored, and got an idea. I grabbed the jar of peppercorns they use in the grinders and flicked one at her. She looked around after one hit her back. The next landed in her soup. I aimed the third at her foot and it made contact with her big toe.</p><p>“Who. Is. Throwing. Things??” The chef looked at me and I gestured for him to ignore it. I walked up to her and dropped the last one into her shirt. “Are you asking to be killed?” She was pissed now.</p><p>“What do you want me to do when you wear a shirt <em>that </em>low cut?” I teased.</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do?!” Her reactions are so much better than anyone else I have tormented. Almost cute if I dared to say.</p><p>“Yes, but I need to eat before I head out.”</p><p>“Then eat, and leave me alone!” Her eyes were shining with anger, and I basked in the feeling.</p><p>“As you desire, princess.” She stormed off and I finished eating. When I left, I listened to the people talk, taking in the little things. Shifts in body language along with different vocal tones created an interesting people watching experience. If they are really camping out there, I need to find a hidden entrance. Through my binoculars, I saw crates and other supplies near the building closest to the water. That must be where they are planning to shoot from. My guess was further supported by the lack of windows in those places, while all the other buildings had the glass intact. I recorded it in my notes and moved forward, keeping my eye up to see if there were any cameras.</p><p>            I used the administration building as an entry to the complex. I began to hear voices and went into ninja mode.</p><p>“Are you sure we have enough food?” one of the goons asked.</p><p>“Are you that bored?” the other replied.<br/>“Yes. We have no idea when they will show up on those balconies, it could be months!”<br/>“The last guy that complained is currently fish food, so I’d hush before the boss hears you.”</p><p>I am not sure if hearing our guess was right made me feel better or worse. No other clues were in there, so I moved to the next building. I was trying to find my way around without making too much noise.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” the complainer asked.</p><p>“No, it was probably a rat. You don’t need to be so panicky.”</p><p>“Rats do not sound like bootsteps you fucking moron!” a third man interjected.</p><p>Damn it! I hid in a closet, and held my breath. I could smell the man’s stench as he put his hand on the door. I heard a gun being loaded and cocked. Sweat poured and my heartrate shot up. Please leave!!</p><p>“Hey you! Stop running girl, you are not supposed to be here!” they shouted.</p><p>Girl? What? I peeked out and saw no one. Thank god. I saw the two men running up to a young woman with red hair…of fucking course! Aoi was here. She ran from the guards into the building furthest from me. Why and how had she followed me?? She made eye contact with me through the window and winked before driving the men away. Did she just save me? I will talk to her later about this that is for damn sure! I guess for now I will take her gift and keep looking around. A few moments later, I hit the jackpot. Letters and detailed plans were scattered on a large table loaded with ammo and more disgusting, half-eaten food. I took pictures of the evidence and left to comb the rest of the place.</p><p>“I swear sir I just wanted to see my old apartment one more time…I loved living here,” Aoi’s voice sounded in the next room. Damn, I did not know she could act so well. “I had so many firsts here, and wanted to see if I could find a memento to remember it by. I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help but get attached.”</p><p>“Oh god please do not cry. I deal with enough of that from the others. I’ll let you go, but do not come back. This place will be gone soon, and you’d best not get caught up in the mess,” one of them said.</p><p>“O-Ok sir. I will go. Thank you for showing mercy!” Holy shit…she is convincing! I met her at the entrance and dragged her smirking ass back home.</p><p>When I got back, I took her to Ravus. He’d want to hear about this.</p><p>“Why is she so happy and you so pissed?” Ravus inquired.</p><p>“She followed me to their camp!”<br/>“I saved his ungrateful ass!” she interrupted.</p><p>“Stop! Hebi, tell me what you found, then I will see what to do about her.”</p><p>“It is as we guessed. They are camping there, using the top floor windows as sniper positions. Food crates are everywhere along with a bunch of men who really need to shower. I have pictures of the evidence from their command center with hard evidence of their plan and communications with a figure they just call ‘Him.’ You can look through it all at your convenience,” I reported.</p><p>“Great job! Now, Hebi, tell me what she did.” Now I feel like the stupid teenager. Just fucking great.</p><p>“I am not sure how, but she followed me. I was trapped in a closet with a gun-toting goon about to find and kill me when they saw a girl named Aoi run right by them. She ran with them following her to the other end of the complex and I was able to find the control room.  As much as it pains me to say, her acting skills convinced them to let her go and we got away without any suspicion,” I hesitantly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Hearing him admit I did ok was a huge boost to my ego.</p><p>“It seems she was helpful. I am shocked she got as far as she did without you seeing her,” Ravus said. “Aoi, why did you follow him?”</p><p>“I was bored. Also, I have been wanting to be helpful, and nothing has been interesting to me yet. I figured if I followed him, I may find something.”</p><p>“Did you?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“Yes. I was not expecting to feel such a rush. It was exhilarating, but when I was captured, I was somehow able to slip into a character with ease. I didn’t think, the words and actions just happened. Looking back, the whole thing was almost too surreal to believe," I explained.</p><p>“Hmmm. Hebi, how would you like an apprentice?” Ravus asked with a devious grin. “You admitted she showed raw talent. She said she enjoyed it. If she wants to continue down this path to see what else she can do, you are the only one who can teach her.”<br/>Was he seriously suggesting I work with him permanently??</p><p>“Ravus you have got to be kidding! Her and I-“</p><p>“I am aware you don’t get along very well, but I am also aware that she respects your skills and you showed respect for her potential. Let me put it this way. If she gets bored over and over again as we go about our mission, it will lead to unnecessary danger for her and others. She needs something to do, and she wants to help. When someone comes with a useful skill, freely offering their aid, you do not ignore it. Plus, while your arguing can be very entertaining, it can get annoying and may be detrimental to the plan. If you two are given a task like this to focus on and burn away some of your energy, it may smooth over the bumps in your relationship. I am not forcing you, but I do want you to look beyond yourself and consider it. What do you think Aoi?” he asked.</p><p>“Part of me is repulsed, but I felt something new today. I bet with some guidance, I could be a worthy asset to Akuma and you. I am willing to put aside my petty annoyance with him and try to see where this goes.” For Akuma’s sake I can deal with Hebi’s antics.</p><p>Hebi sighed deeply form behind me and I found myself holding my breath, wanting him to say yes. I may finally have a purpose worth following!</p><p>“Fine. I will try. Besides, for the good of the people, two spies may come in handy,” he finally relented.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Ravus and I had finally figured out how to make a magic sensor, and it found three pieces in the last place we wanted to see. The wasteland: home to the notorious cannibalistic bandit clans. The next part of our job was to invent a way to keep the magic sections separate from each other, and prevent them from refusing with me at the same time. While Ravus and I were frustrated as fuck with the archives and our inability to find any relevant information, Hebi was training Aoi in the art of being a sneaky bitch. I find it hard to believe someone as loud and crazy as her can be quiet enough to not be detected by the ninja himself for that long, but she has surprised me before. For example, I did not expect her to be crying into her pillows when I came to her room after dinner.</p><p>“Akuma…am I really useless? If I am, then I can go.”</p><p>
  <em>‘The Aoi I know is never like this. What happened to make you think those thoughts?’</em>
</p><p>“I am trying to learn, and I do feel like I have picked some things up, but I am still progressing very slowly.”</p><p><em>‘Why are you all of a sudden so focused on being useful to others? You have never cared before.’ </em>I sat down next to her, mimicking her actions from when I broke down in her apartment before.</p><p>“Although I do love seeing his face when I surpass his expectations, I am not trying to impress anyone, especially not my trainer…it is so weird to refer to Hebi that way. I have always been in the audience. I watched from the side and nothing more. I have never had a clear path, and most of the time it doesn’t bug me, but now it really is. I want to feel like I am placed here for something, and comic relief is not a good reason. I don’t want to be known forever as the ‘loud annoying chick next to the Commander and Akuma.’ When I was in those apartments, I felt something click. Because of me, we still have Hebi here, and have so much more information to base our plan on. I have never truly felt proud of myself until then,” she vented.</p><p>            <em>‘There is more to it though I can tell.’</em></p><p>“Why are you so comforting? I am unable to hide things from you.” I smiled at her response and held her hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am all ears.’</em>
</p><p>“Get ready for a flood. Well here it goes. Ever since I found you again, I wanted to help or protect you, which is why I dragged you to my place. I am not good at mushy, emotional stuff, but I was heartbroken to see you so destroyed. I tried to distract you for a few moments because I didn’t know how else I could help. As time has gone by, you are growing more confident and the you I once knew is starting to show again, but with more scars and knowledge. I was still just acting like a child, dragging you down. I see the severity of the mission you have taken on, and I can’t just sit here and watch again. I need to help in a more active way, and I finally found something I could do. I want to put my mark down as someone who worked to do something big. I want to be good enough to stand next to you and Ravus, having earned my spot there, not just as ‘the friend’. It took way too long, but I am now ready to move into the real world.”</p><p>
  <em>‘You do not need to prove your worth to me. I will gladly accept your help, but the only one it seems you need to convince of anything is yourself. I do not want you to get hurt, so I ask that you please take your newfound motivation and apply some caution. Go for it, but don’t go and die on me.’</em>
</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it! I want to go with you to the wasteland whenever the time is right. Ravus and Hebi are needed here more than us, and if anything happens, the kingdom still needs them. Besides, it will curb some of the public complaints about his interactions with us,” she said.</p><p>
  <em>‘That is not a bad idea, but it is dangerous. You need to train up, and so do I if we are going to possibly take on bandits.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m up for the challenge,” she promised.</p><p>            Shortly after ringing in 2456, it was time to draw the snipers out. We decided to wait for a while to try to make them more antsy and hungry, which we hoped would weaken their aim.</p><p>“Do we all know the plan?” Ravus asked us.</p><p>“We do our ‘research’ on the balcony, exposing ourselves to death, with healers in the wings waiting to bring us back to life,” Aoi answered.</p><p>“Interesting wording, but yes. Get ready to be injured, the chances are high. Hebi is staking out in their hideout, ready to disarm the shooters at the right time. Akuma, do you have the vest on?” I couldn’t help but notice how the atmosphere changes whenever he takes charge. He oozes leadership, and it was honestly awesome to experience.</p><p>I gave him a thumbs up, and took a deep breath. It’s now or never. We went out, and gave Hebi the signal. He would see it with his binoculars, and know we were a go. Ravus joined us shortly and we began to read and take notes. The air was thick, and if it wasn’t for Ravus in my mind, I’d have panicked several times. He reacted to something in his ear piece and before I could register the sound of a far-off gunshot, a stinging pain tore into my arm, and Aoi tackled me to the ground. She pushed me toward cover and I saw her leg bleeding profusely.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll be fine!” Aoi’s heavy breathing and tearful wincing told a different story. “Let’s just get you inside!” she managed.</p><p>Ravus stood as our shield, and like a slow-motion hero, blocked another bullet with his metal arm, and in the same stride shoved Aoi into safety before pulling me to his chest just in time to dodge another shot. His back was facing the gunmen, and I heard two more shots, but did not hear them hit stone or brick.</p><p><strong>‘I will not let them take you from me. Ever!’</strong> He said in our bond. What did he do? Why was he shaking? He ushered me inside, but another pop rang out and I was blown back into the railing before I could reach Valerie. The world became fuzzy and my ears were ringing. I felt strong arms wrap around me, and many voices swirled around me like water. The last thing I saw was Suki ordering her staff around and Ravus on his knees, coughing up blood with two distinct red spots staining the back of his perfect white uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mischievous Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 6: Mischievous Royalty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>The bodies of the snipers lay at my feet. They were not dead yet, although I was tempted. I could not see from here what hit and what didn’t.</p><p>“Commander, I am initiating phase two. The culprits and leader are knocked out and ready for pickup. Everyone else will be fertilizer soon.” No response. Now is not the time to panic, but I couldn’t ignore the building dread. “Please, my lord, respond, and let me know when they are coming to grab the prisoners. Are Aoi and Akuma ok?” Fuck! Still no answer!</p><p>Putting my worries aside for now, I grabbed my knives and went out to clean up. I looked at the 10 men coming for me and activated my trap. Running upstairs, I started the timer and got in position. There was an explosion, and I rode the falling slab of concrete down, crushing 4 of my pursuers. A fifth was caught by his foot, crying out as it was flattened. I kicked him down and snapped his neck. When I looked up, the dagger I threw a dagger into another one's ankle. She fell and futilely tried to stand. I removed the bloodied blade, and dragged it across her throat while pulling her hair with all my strength. I felt my heart speed up as adrenaline flowed. This is what they get for attacking my family! I will savor their screams! My bloodlust grew as I searched for the other four. I climbed to the roof of one building and grabbed my kunai and rope. Angling it just right, I threw. It flew, taking the rope with it, and wrapped around one of their necks and a hanging light. I then jumped down onto his back and finished the loop, simultaneously tightening his noose. I pulled on the ropes and watched him try to breathe. The sight of the fear and desperation on his death mask was intoxicating. I dodged a bullet and took his buddy’s gun, quickly shooting the man in his groin and head. Blood sprayed like a fountain. The last two were outside, watching me with eyes full of pure terror. I grinned and threw a frag grenade at their feet. Taking in their looks of shock one last time, I got in cover. The ground they were on was painted red and covered in shreds of what used to be humans. Coming down from the high of battle, I realized Ravus still had not responded. I hadn’t let myself go that deep into my battle lust in years. The thought of the likely dire situation my lord and friends…even Aoi…were in pushed me into a frenzy. I sat among the mess and waited for the others. We carried the prisoners to the dungeon, and I ran to the medical bay after changing out of my blood-soaked clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I held onto the sheets with a death grip as Suki dug around in my back to find the bullets. The area was numbed up, but still hurt like fuck.</p><p>“Do you have to be so rough? OUCH!” I exclaimed.</p><p>“Did you have to step in front of two high-powered rounds?” she retorted.</p><p>“You know the answer to that. If I hadn’t, you’d be performing Akuma’s autopsy instead of this. How are they by the way?”</p><p>“Aoi lost a lot of blood, and honestly was the one in most danger. She was on a ventilator for a few hours to prevent her from using her energy to do anything but heal. Akuma is fine. The bullet hit the vest, so the only injury was light head trauma from the force of the impact, and with time, her arm will heal with nothing but a scar remaining. The plates used to attach your arm saved your ass. If they were not there, you’d have a punctured lung and much more internal bleeding. The other one missed your spine by a hair and did not hit your heart somehow. I am shocked you are still alive.”</p><p><em>‘Ravus…’ </em>I heard a voice, and turned to see Akuma by the door.</p><p><strong>‘Please, come in. I’m ok,’ </strong>I told her.</p><p>
  <em>‘This doesn’t look ok!’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘If I didn’t take this, then you would be dead. I’d take hundreds of bullets to keep you safe.’ </strong>A part of me wanted to reach out for her, just to be sure she really was ok.</p><p><em>‘You don’t have to do everything yourself you know. How can I help?’ </em>she asked.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Just stay here with me.’ </strong>
</p><p>“I think I am missing something. Are you aware you are just staring at each other like idiots?” Suki asked.</p><p>“We found a way to talk telepathically. It is-OW-much easier than notebooks. Have you found it yet?” I grimaced.<br/>“Yes, I just need to grab it. Let me get more numbing agent.”</p><p>“Thank god.” Akuma looked at me with wet eyes and reached for my hand. I squeezed back and thought back to when I thought she was gone.</p><p>            Her thumb wiped away the tears I didn’t feel were falling. <em>‘I am here. You saved me. Don’t look back at what could have happened. I saw you with a bloody back and coughing up red before passing out. I thought you were gone too. I am so relieved to see you are still here! I owe you so much.’</em></p><p>I cannot ignore this. There is something here. I have no clue what, but she has changed me. I have never fought to defend someone so passionately, or felt such despair when they were hurt. Judging by her words, she feels similarly. Maybe she does have a large enough heart to forgive me after all. Her name might literally mean ‘the devil’, but she has been a guardian angel instead.</p><p><strong>‘Thank you. It is I who owes you.’ </strong>With her I get the idea I can let my guard down, and that thought is terrifying.</p><p><em>‘Let’s just call it even for now.’ </em>I chuckled and she let me use her hand as a stress ball until the second shell was removed. I collapsed with relief, letting Suki wash the blood from my back and apply the dressings. I reached to put my shirt back on and felt eyes on me.</p><p><em>‘Damn. I wonder where those scars came from. Why is he so h-oops! Ignore that. I’m sorry for looking I just…’ </em>Her red face was glued to the ground, but I saw her eyes flit up from time to time.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Don’t apologize. I also think you are very beautiful. These scars are trophies from my past, carrying stories of my mistakes and victories. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you more.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I do not want to pry. Your past is yours to share or not. I will listen if you want to tell, and respect your boundaries if you don’t. I am…just average, nothing to gush over.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘You are not average in any capacity. No average person would have the strength to do what you have done. Don’t underestimate yourself.’</strong>
</p><p>She hugged me and I embraced her back. We found comfort in each other’s presence until she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to her room and left to reflect on recent events.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I found Aoi in the infirmary, sleeping with a blood drip flowing. She was ok. Whew!…relief flooded me. Seeing her breathing took a huge weight off my shoulders.</p><p>“Hebi, are you ok?” Valerie asked, concern showing on her face as she noticed the blood I hadn’t yet washed off myself.</p><p>“Yes, how about her?”</p><p>“She lost a lot of blood. One bullet got her leg and nicked her artery. She is just slightly weakened, but will recover fully. Akuma and Ravus are doing fine too. He took two to his back and nearly died covering for her. He is having the shells removed now, and Akuma is up and walking around already,” Val explained.<br/>“That explains why he did not respond to my messages. Thank you, guys, for taking such good care of us.” I bowed to her and left to find Ravus.</p><p>“It is our pleasure,” Val responded.</p><p>I found the Commander in his study staring out the window.</p><p>“I see you nearly died on me,” I teased.</p><p>“I didn’t though.” The dry response was almost automatic, the sentence trailing off into the abyss of a much greater burden he carries.</p><p>“What is on your mind? I can tell something is bugging you.”<br/>“It is what you would expect. Akuma and I are growing to be friends, and I can’t help but feel there may be something different mixed in,” he said.</p><p>“My friend, that could very well be the potential for romance. You act like a lovesick puppy around her sometimes and I admit I may ship it a tiny bit. You are much more relaxed and happier with her, even if you are working,” I said. Most people wouldn’t notice the split-second flash of unbridled emotion in his eyes, but I was trained to see everything.</p><p>“I could say the same about you and Aoi," he countered. "I saw you sprint to her side and collapse with relief when you saw she was alive. I think I even saw a smile; a genuine one.” He is the only one who knows the real, and fucked up person I am beneath my many layers of masks, so that means a lot coming from him.</p><p>“And here I thought I was being sneaky…she still irritates the fuck out of me, but her stubborn dedication is intriguing. She challenges me at every turn and I cannot seem to get enough even though it pisses me off. Who knew those two would turn our lives so far upside-down?” I sighed into my hands and tried to get Aoi off my mind; to no avail.</p><p>“I could have never seen it coming. I think, despite the drama of it all, it is for the best. I need to rest. We will talk about the prisoners and plans moving forward in the morning,” he said.</p><p>“I agree. Rest well, and please tell me right away when Aoi wakes up if you can.”</p><p>He nodded and we both prepared for bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            After we were all confirmed to be alive and ok after the sniper incident, things were boring for a while. That all changed one morning when I was woken up by an unusual amount of traffic in the halls. Servants and officials were running around shouting orders.</p><p><em>‘Ravus, what is going on?’ </em>I asked sleepily.</p><p><strong>‘His majesty is nearly home. He was away on foreign trade matters, and will be returning tonight. We are trying to prepare as much as possible for the party,’ </strong>he answered.</p><p><em>‘Party?’ </em>I felt like a child asking stupid questions, but the thought of a party made me excited and nervous.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I will explain later, or if you are up to it you can help me set up.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘Where are you? I can head there soon.’</em> He gave me directions to the ballroom and I left to join him. I tried to stay out of the way as I weaved my way through the mess of staff rushing around. Delicious smells wafted through the corridors, and music echoed. Life was flowing, and I felt pulled to a grand room. Sparkling chandeliers and elegant marble overwhelmed me. Blues, purples, and silver decorations surrounded massive 6 story tall windows. Natural sunlight poured in, and gave the area a sense of existing outside of reality. It was a perfect picture right out of a fairy tale.</p><p><strong>‘I take it you approve?’ </strong>Ravus asked when he saw my jaw on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>‘This is stunning! Why haven’t I noticed this before?’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘We were busy with other things that did not require us to come this way. This whole wing is used for celebratory events or public speeches.’ </strong>I finally found him in the crowd, and watched in awe as he created beautiful ice sculptures and coated other decorations with a shining sheen of magic. It looked like actual fairies were dancing around us.</p><p>
  <em>‘Do we go this far out every time the king comes home?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘No, this trip in particular was an important one. A critical trade agreement was solidified once again, and it promises many good changes for us and them. Parties will be going on for days. If you want to, you can join us. It may be the fun you need to refresh your mind before getting back to work.’</strong>
</p><p>A party of this caliber would require a grand and elegant wardrobe that I do not have. I’d be a laughing stock if I came in even my best outfit.</p><p><em>‘Maybe. I will think about it. What can I do to help?’ </em>I did what I could with only one good arm to aid in the setup, and before we knew it, the room cleared and we went to our rooms to rest before he arrived. I wanted to go, but…I have never even been to a proper cookout, let alone a fairy tale ball! I heard a knock at my door and Hebi was there with a man I have not met yet.</p><p>“Akuma, my dear, allow me to introduce to you his majesty, King Fasado.” He bowed and the other man took my hand and kissed it.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you. Hebi has told me some things, but it seems I missed a lot of interesting events in my absence.”</p><p>I scrambled as elegant as possible to get my tablet and typed out a response.</p><p><em>‘Thank you, my king, I am sorry I cannot respond as you may have expected. I lost my voice. If I may be so bold, what are you doing here?’ </em>I invited him in, and he continued.</p><p>“Do not apologize for something you had no control over my dear. Commander Ravus is my good friend. I have been with him for many years, even before he lost his arm. My title as king does not mean I am duty-bound to be a strict tyrant. From what Hebi said, Ravus has a soft spot for you, and I came up with a glorious idea! If you are feeling up to it with your injury, I can get you and Aoi set up to present at the party. I want to see my friend smile, and seeing you all done up should make it happen. He will also be in his formal uniform, so you may get to see another side of him too,” he suggested with the expression of an excited child.</p><p>I was about to respond, but Hebi interjected. “Hold up! You plan on doing Aoi too? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Why, my ninja do you have the same type of soft spot for her as Ravus does for Akuma?” the king teased.</p><p>“No, but…shut up. She intrigues me and nothing more. Her skills may be improving more than I thought possible, and yes that makes me happy, but it doesn’t mean I feel anything else besides just respect…kind of.” Hebi's floundering and flushed face confirmed my earliest suspicions: he was falling for Aoi hard.</p><p>“Pfft! You keep telling yourself that. What do you say?” Toma asked.</p><p><em>‘That sounds amazing, but won’t it be bad if he is seen acting too friendly with me? People are already getting suspicious of his intentions with me, and I don’t want to hurt our mission.</em>’</p><p>“I can see why he has taken a liking to you. He has a way with words, and with me behind him, the public’s opinion will not be a huge issue. It is my understanding that only a small percentage, like the 3 men in the dungeons, have any true ill will toward you and him. The most that may come of it is making his crazed female fans jealous. As a man who has no desire to bring anyone into my bed, I can still see why so many lust after our Commander," he explained.</p><p>
  <em>‘I have noticed too. My body says one thing, but the situation between us is more complex. It is difficult for me to open up at a deeper level, and he is helping with that, but it takes more than a gorgeous body to justify calling anything even close to love or romance.’</em>
</p><p>“You are wise. Whatever you two may have, it is undeniable you are important to him, and he is important to you. If it really is just a friendship, then there is nothing wrong with two friends dancing and talking at a party, right?” he asked with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>‘What do I need to do to get ready?’ I think a night to get out of this room may be therapeutic, and if it makes Ravus happy too then I’ll go. I will ask Aoi. I want to make sure this wouldn’t hurt her leg any further.’</em>
</p><p>“Leave all of that to me. I will take you to get dressed when you are ready.” He bowed and left with a distressed Hebi. Aoi was shaking with excitement at the idea of going to a party, and she nearly dragged me into the door jam on the way out. The king led us to a dressing room where the seamstresses flurried about, picking out our gowns. She held up a floor length black and silver dress with delicate details and jewels embedded to enhance the design. It had a small train and a cuff thing that would go on my wrist to prevent it from dragging and allow it to flow like water with every movement. I felt like a movie star as Aoi and I were surrounded by men and women solely focused on our hair and makeup. The lead seamstress put in a pair of silver and purple diamond earrings and a matching circlet weaved into my hair. An ornate matching necklace was placed and they all marveled at me.</p><p>            They were close to being done with Aoi, but before I could see her, I got a glimpse at the mirror. Was that me? A woman I had never seen before looked back at me. She looked like a goddess, tall and sexy, with a sense of elegance. I am not usually one to get dressed up, but I cannot deny that this is fun and very uplifting. I found myself excited to see his reaction.</p><p>“Akuma! Oh my God you are stunning!!” Aoi gushed. I stepped down from the pedestal and spun, feeling the fabric move with me. I felt like a true woman for the first time ever. I finally got a look at her and I could tell she was feeling good. Her frame was outlined perfectly in the midnight blue gown. It hugged her curves and had a slit cutting up to just above her knee. They helped us put on the equally elegant shoes, and we waited. His majesty came to get us, and holy shit...he looked super sharp in his formal garb! The crown sat perfectly on his head and he exuded an atmosphere of gentle royalty.</p><p>“You two look amazing! I think they will be happy.” We followed him and soon were on the stairs leading to the dance floor. Oh god please don’t let me trip!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I had not heard from Akuma, so I assume she was too tried and went to sleep already. I couldn’t wait for His Majesty to come in so I could escape the torrent of flirty and desperate attention seekers. I had to be kind to them, but I really want to just tell them to leave me alone.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, the guest of honor has arrived. Please welcome King Toma Fasado!” the doorman announced. The whole room bowed to him and listened to his speech. After the crowd began to get back to dancing and whatnot, I saw him lead two women down the stairs. The one in the black gown had long golden hair with-I am going to kill him! Akuma…she was….I…holy fuck! I felt my heart race and my feet took off on their own toward her. He had a look of mischief on his face and he took her out to the dance floor before I could say anything. That bastard knew what he was doing, but who told him about her and I?! I answered my own question and went to find that sneaky little ninja.</p><p>“Hebi, can you please tell me what is going on?” I asked, unable to prevent my internal panic from showing itself a bit.<br/>“You saw her huh? She cleans up nice.” Before I could say anything, I saw Aoi behind him, looking stunning in her gown. It looks like I am not the only one who was tricked by our king.</p><p>“You really should turn around you know. Someone is waiting for you.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just admit that we got you and enjoy a dance with her? What could possibly be behind me that-I am going to kill him.”</p><p>After committing Hebi’s look of shock and obvious pining to memory, I responded, “Me too. Why don’t you just suck it up and enjoy your time with her?” I teased as I went to the main floor again.” I watched as she danced with the king, her gown flowing and her smile wider than I had ever seen. Jealousy surged and I tried to keep my composure as I tapped Toma on his shoulder. “May I cut in, <em>old friend</em>?” I made sure to send him a message with my eyes saying this conversation is not over.</p><p>He placed her hand in mine and my breath caught. She was turning red and I felt her shaking. Time slowed down when I placed my gloved hand on her waist and guided her into dancing position. Tension faded. We glided across the floor, lost in our own world. I let go and allowed myself to relax. We broke the script and moved to a separate beat. I felt light, like we were floating. Her hand in mine was my only anchor, and I felt her fall into my arms as I twirled her around. Her face was so bright and our internal bond was silent, our movements communicating better than words. I don’t know if I will ever get a change again, so I led her into a deep dip, our faces about an inch apart. A part of me wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid such a rash action would ruin the moment.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus. You look good tonight. I am glad I came. I needed this.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘Your beauty outshines mine any day. I am glad too. Who knew his majesty’s mischievous plan would be helpful? I still am going to kill him later, but I feel like this is the start of something…different for us.” </strong>Her blush was unfairly adorable.</p><p><em>‘I don’t know why, but you seem to be able to break through my walls. I am beginning to trust you. It is scary, but I feel safe with you. This is going to sound bad, but I really wanted you to kiss me then,’ </em>she admitted.</p><p>
  <strong>‘If we were not in public, I would have. Dancing is one thing, but that type of affection would have too many negative effects on work. Maybe if this continues to grow, we can reconsider later.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That sounds like a plan. I wonder how Hebi and Aoi are doing? Probably finding their own beginning in their own way if I had to guess.’</em>
</p><p>The music stopped and we walked off amidst looks of shock and jealousy, but all I could feel was the warmth from her small confession. His majesty was looking at me with a knowing look, and I couldn’t decide if I wanted to thank him or punch him. Probably both.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “So, uh.” I stammered to Aoi. Why were words not working?</p><p>“Smooth. It is weird to see you not looking like a sewer rat,” she remarked.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with comfort, besides, I work in the shadows. For most jobs, flashy outfits are a terrible idea.”</p><p>“Is there any wine? I need some wine.”</p><p>“Is hanging with me that bad?”</p><p>“That is part of it. Also, despite how it seems, I am not good with strangers so if I am going to last for more than an hour, I need something to loosen up,” she explained.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. With your outfit, you will attract a lot of attention.” I walked with her to the wine table. She laughed and grabbed a glass for me and her. “Really? One glass?” I grabbed two full bottles from the table instead and she just laughed harder.</p><p>“For once, I like the way you think. Want to check on the lovebirds?”</p><p>“Yes, and I know the perfect vantage point. Want to test your skills and steal a plate of those cheese things without being noticed?”</p><p>“Will it earn me some extra credit?” she asked.</p><p>“I guess we will see, <em>if</em> you can do it.” She bristled, and smirked at me. A few moments later, she held a bag of cheese things and I saw the waiter looking confused in the distance when he noticed his tray was empty. Where had she gotten that bag?</p><p>“So, teach, did I pass?”</p><p>“Hah! With flying colors! Let’s take our snacks elsewhere. Follow me.” We walked upstairs and climbed a maintenance ladder up to the rafters.</p><p>“Hebi, where are we going? Let me at least take off these shoes before I go up.”</p><p>“Then do it, or I’ll have the wine gone before you get any,” I threatened.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>            I guided her to a beam and sat down. Our feet were dangling down into the ballroom, as we watched the ants move around below.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried about falling?” Aoi asked as she took a large swing of wine.</p><p>“No, but you should be. You are going to sway off if you keep drinking like that,” I responded.</p><p>“Shut up. Man, that is so sweet, I may just be sick.”</p><p>“Yeah, I like my adult grape juice dry usually.”</p><p>“Not what I meant! I think our friends are falling in love. I can tell from here; they are lost to reality outside of them two right now," she pointed out.</p><p>“I think he may finally see what we saw from the beginning. They are obviously made for each other.” I took a large gulp and felt my hand land on hers. Huh. Why is she not moving? Before I could realize it, she had intertwined our fingers, smiling down at the party. I think the wine is getting to me. I did not want her to let go.</p><p>“This really is a great view. The people watching is perfect. Look at those two, they are about to head to the closet to fuck. His hand has been groping her ass for a while now.”</p><p>“That is nothing! What about that guy? He is trying to flirt while holding back vomit. Maybe not so much alcohol next time my dude!” I said. She burst out laughing and I noticed her eyes sparkling in the low light. If she wasn’t such a pain in the ass, I’d be all over her.</p><p>“Look at all the women who wish they were Akuma right now. I wonder if she sees how lucky she is?” We spent the night getting drunk and making fun of others. Some wine may or may not have spilled on the heads of the guests… We nearly fell off so many times, but we somehow got down without dying.</p><p>“Hahahahahaha! Now that was one hell of a party!” she slurred.</p><p>“Y-you-You are drunk. You better give me your keys,” I responded while the world spun.</p><p>“Hehehe! Pfft, you are drunker. We don’t drive, we live here.”</p><p>“Oh…I forgot. My bad.” Leaning on each other, giggling the whole way, we made it to our rooms. She opened the door and fell inside. I tripped over her and we laughed like idiots. I did not realize she was beneath me until she got up and I fell to the side.</p><p>“Hey! You are warm, come back.” She stumbled up and sat against the wall. I was moving to get up and head to my own room, but she stopped me.</p><p>“Help me up you fool. I need help. Bed?” she held her hands out and I lifted her up. The force of her getting up made me topple backwards onto the mattress. I breathed in the scent of her perfume mixed with wine and kissed her neck purely out of reflex. She looked at me with a goofy grin and giggled again before pushing her lips against mine. My body moved in sync with hers, and we suddenly were making out. I would need to sort through this mess tomorrow, but for now, I was tired. We broke the kiss and I wrapped her in my arms as we fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the night was a blur. I felt eyes of other women on me the whole time, but couldn’t care less. I met most of the governors and Ravus’s captains, and thanked god Gomon was not there. The two of us left, and went back to get some sleep. Before he could turn and walk away, I did something I never expected. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked at me with a curious expression and after making sure no one was around, I shoved him against the wall and pulled him in for a kiss. I heard him gasp, but he soon encased me in his strong arms. I let him in, and melted as our tongues entangled. His metal arm dug lightly into my lower back, pulling the rest of me flush against him. My mind and body were both singing with joy. When it ended, we were breathing hard.</p><p><em>‘Sorry. I couldn’t ignore it anymore. That felt…right,’ </em>she breathed.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I do not want to say a certain word, but it felt more than right. We need to be careful. Neither of us can let these new feelings slip until it is safe to do so.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I assume they may already have an idea after the dance, but a rumor is easier to work around than if someone had concrete evidence. Once we are done with our job, then we can really see what this is and where it will go.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘It won’t be easy, but that is a good idea. Get some rest. We need to hit the books again tomorrow.’</strong>
</p><p>We reluctantly parted ways and I changed into my pajamas. Still high from his kiss and the dance beneath icy fairy lights, I fell asleep.</p><p>            Morning came and I laid there for a while until I heard snoring from Aoi’s room. She does not snore. I put on my jeans and a t-shirt and knocked on her door. I heard a groan and more snoring. Ravus came out of his room and my heart raced. I <em>really</em> need to work on my poker face if we are going to hide this.</p><p><strong>‘What is that sound?’ </strong>he asked. His voice was lower than normal, likely due to having gotten up not too long ago. I unsuccessfully fought the heat rising to my face as my imagination immediately ran to dangerous territory.</p><p><em>‘It’s snoring. From here. Aoi does not snore,' </em>I managed.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Open the door. Let’s see what is going on.’</strong>
</p><p>We both felt our jaws hit the floor. Aoi was being cradled by Hebi under the covers. Wine bottles and cheese snacks were scattered everywhere. Well now. Looks like she has a story to tell me; if she remembers that is. I walked over to her after closing the blinds and gently shook her shoulder. I could see from here they both were still wearing their clothes from the party thank god.</p><p>“Five more minutes…” she groaned.</p><p>“Wake up sleepy heads! It’s a fresh morning and we have work to do!” Ravus shouted.</p><p>Aoi jerked hard enough to send Hebi to the floor.</p><p>“OW! For fuck’s sake what the hell is going on??” Hebi cried.</p><p>“Come on, Hebi, it is time to work!” Ravus said.</p><p>“Can you be a little quieter? Where am I?” he asked groggily.</p><p>“You are in Aoi’s room, and just a moment ago you were happily cuddling under the sheets,” Ravus answered.</p><p>“YOU WERE WHAT NOW!? Ow! That was a mistake. It feels like I have been hit by a train,” Aoi exclaimed.</p><p>“Before we figure out what happened, I’ll go get some water and hangover pills,” Ravus said before stepping out.</p><p>Hebi and Aoi mumbled in response. I went up to her and started to take her hair down and remove her makeup.</p><p>“I am shocked you haven’t kicked me out. How is your memory?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“It is surprisingly clear. Last night was fun, and I don’t want to forget it. I can’t really complain about much except my throbbing headache,” Aoi said. “You can stay until you recover a bit, just know I will kill you if you puke on my stuff.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hebi muttered. I swore I heard him add a ‘for everything’ to the end of it.</p><p>I smiled at her and she blushed back. I think they finally had a breakthrough. Ravus returned with the medicine, and all four of us agreed to regroup the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wasteland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 7: The Wasteland</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>After the party was cleaned up, I had to meet with our resident inventor, Issac Stark. He had upgraded the sensor, and finally made a breakthrough on the containment system.</p><p>“Commander Ravus, it is good to see you! I have something to show you!” the excited scientist said.</p><p>“It is always nice when progress is made. What do you have for me?”</p><p>“Let me demonstrate.” He threw a sphere over to a small glowing piece of magic and it was drawn inside. “It looks much simpler than it was too make. It acts like a magical magnetic field, drawing in magic matched to the synced genetic information. All you need is the DNA of the magic user and it will work perfectly,” he explained.<br/>“This is perfect! We will need ten of these. They will be stored in secure holdings while we find a way to destroy the pieces without exploding anything. Thank you for your work on these. They will be put to good use,” I said.</p><p>“Your praise warms me my lord. It will take about a month or two to build all of them.”</p><p>Alert me when they are done, and you can show Akuma and Aoi how to use them too. I have a meeting with the king soon, so I must prepare. Keep me informed.” I left him to his work and walked back toward my office.<br/>“Hey, Ravus!” Aoi called from behind me.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes…still processing some things, but my head is not throbbing anymore so that is a massive improvement.” Her deep blush revealed more about her inner thoughts than I think she realizes.</p><p>“I need you and Akuma to meet us in the king’s chamber in an hour. We need to discuss our next move.”</p><p>“Why do we need his approval this time? We haven’t needed it before.”</p><p>“He was not here to ask before. He has spent some time in the wasteland, so he can give us some much-needed guidance on what to expect,” I explained.</p><p>“He did not strike me as the expedition type,” she said.<br/>“No one does when they are dressed to the nines at a formal party.”<br/>“True. We will meet you there later. It’s the big double door at the end of the east hall, right?” she asked. I nodded and went to find Hebi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Maybe I am being naïve and ignorant, but I am kind of excited to see the wasteland. The tragic story it holds and the bandits make it slightly scary, but regardless, I have been morbidly curious about it for years. Akuma and I walked in to see Hebi and Ravus already there.</p><p>“Your Majesty, you called us?” I asked with a small bow.</p><p>“Yes, but there is no need for formality. All I ask is that we set the jokes aside until business is done,” Toma responded, looking at Hebi mainly. I held in a chuckle and Ravus began to detail what we had so far.</p><p>“We have confirmation for three pieces of her magic relatively close to each other. The issue is that they are located in the wasteland. We believe these will be the most dangerous ones to find, so we want to get it done first. I already have a couple working containers able to securely hold the pieces until we destroy them.”</p><p>“It looks like you have made good progress so far, but I worry about you going to that deathtrap. More accurately, I want to ask our two ladies if they are up for it. Are you aware of what awaits?” Toma asked. His playful tone was gone, and genuine concern was in his eyes.</p><p>“No, and that is what we wanted to ask you," I answered. "I will go with her, no matter the danger, but it would be good to get some knowledge beforehand. Even if I am just a pack mule for supplies and water, I’d at least be somewhat helpful.”<br/>“From what I can tell, you can do much more than just carry supplies. Food and water are not going to be very difficult with a bit of instruction. Finding shelter isn’t too hard, but one of you must be alert and awake at all times to keep watch. Unless you want to spend precious time packing up sleeping bags, the hard ground is all you have to sleep on. The only real danger is the bandits. Desperation in the barren landscape has led them to become cannibals. I actually saw them eating human flesh, and smelled it cooking as I snuck by. I will never forget it," Toma explained with a shudder.</p><p><em>‘If we don’t get caught, then it should be ok right?’ </em>Akuma asked.</p><p>“Yes, but do not underestimate them. Years of living in the wasteland have forced them to adapt. They are all expert trackers, and can move as silently as Hebi if a good meal is at stake. They have not been made dumb by their isolation. They have routes into settled lands to get supplies they cannot scavenge, and created several clever weapons, most notably, poison gas grenades. Those things are capable of downing the strongest warrior with only a few breaths of the stuff. If you see or hear any sign of other human life, run as far, fast, and quietly as possible. If you are caught...use your imagination,” Toma warned.</p><p>            “Are we sure it has to be them two?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“Yeah, did you forget what was going on soon? Important diplomats will be coming for more trade negotiations, and we need to start on our own annual budget. As skilled as they may be, I don’t think foreign policy and economics are one of them,” Toma answered.</p><p>“True. Plus, our presence will keep the people calm,” Hebi added. “I have a few leads from the interrogations of the snipers I need to look into as well.”</p><p>“We can do it Ravus. We know it is risky, but with some preparations, we should be fine,” I said. “If you can, Your Majesty, please help us learn how to survive for a few days out there. What do we need to pack? What is safe to gather? How do we use certain tools?”</p><p>“I’d be glad to give you both a tutorial on the necessary equipment. Despite my reservations, Akuma, I am glad you and Ravus have the arcane magic connection. Electricity doesn’t exit out there, so your tablet is useless. With your internal communication, it takes the risk level down significantly.”</p><p>“With your approval, we will leave on the first of the next month,” I stated. Confidence and fear mixed together in my gut, and I prayed to whoever is listening for an uneventful trip.</p><p>“You have my blessing, but I beg you to be careful. I don’t think I could deal with both of them being mopey messes if something were to happen.”</p><p>“We will, we rather like living too,” I promised.</p><p>“Unless you have other questions, then we are done. I will meet you later to discuss preparations, and see you off when the time comes.” Toma dismissed us with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Time moved quickly after we met with the king. Before we could really believe it, we stood by a secure gate, the lifeless wasteland waiting beyond it. We had all the equipment we needed, and his majesty was kind enough to give us a lengthy crash course on how to live when you do not have a chef downstairs.</p><p>“Are you guys ready?” Ravus asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘As ready as we could possibly be. I have double checked the map and we know where to find the three pieces.’ </em>
</p><p>“Please, for all of our sakes and yours, keep us updated. I do not care if you interrupt a meeting or sleep, just do it. I have faith in you guys, but I must remind you again to be careful. Toma has said that in all his travels, his trek to the wasteland was by far the most dangerous and scary. Knowing where he has been, his warnings have a lot of weight,” Ravus warned.</p><p>“Ravus, we will do everything we can to make this a safe trip. And we have plenty of emergency plans if something goes wrong,” Aoi reassured him.</p><p>“Alright, I need to go greet our guests.” He opened the gate but before he left, he sent me a message.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Please, Akuma I need you to come home to us safely. I will not give up on us so easily.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘I want to see a future with you too. I promise to do everything I can to make it happen.’ </em>I knew he sensed my fear, but my determination shone brighter.</p><p>He nodded and locked the gate behind us. Aoi and I stared ahead in shock. Pictures did not do this justice. Black and grey scorched earth bore no life. As we walked along, the sound of birds and insects died away, and an eerie silence took its place. Jagged spires of material stabbed the sky, too distorted to discern if they were natural or manmade. Were we standing in someone’s house? Walking down a busy street? Did my ancestor, Alban, stand in this exact same place before the war? The sky was blue and the sun shone brilliantly, creating a cruel and jarring dissonance with the ruined landscape.</p><p>            We traveled in silence, both of us trying to grasp the reality of this place.</p><p>“Wow. This is more tragic than I thought. I don’t even have a joke or anything to say to lighten the mood,” Aoi said.</p><p><em>‘Same.’ </em> I wrote in my notebook. <em>‘I can’t imagine this huge area being as lively if not more so, than home. All it took was one moment of release and millions were wiped away instantly. I wonder if Alban did it on purpose?’</em></p><p>“Akuma are you ok? Are you thinking about the accident?”</p><p>
  <em>‘How could I not be? I now realize I was just a split second away from destroying an entire continent!'</em>
</p><p>“But you didn’t. I wish you could see you have nothing to be guilty for.”</p><p>I stopped and just stared at her. I wrote in my book furiously. <em>‘Look. I may not have killed millions of people, but If you go back there, you will see a mini version of this wasteland, with a crater in the middle where I stood. Tens of thousands of innocent people died because of me. Their faces and souls haunt me. I walked through piles of their shredded bodies to escape the police and search teams. I cradled my mother’s broken body and knew I was the reason her light was extinguished. Do NOT tell me to just let it go! When you have innocent blood on your hands then maybe you will understand why I will live and die with this guilt. It is permanent.’</em></p><p>She paused and sighed. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget the extra burden you carry.”</p><p><em>‘It’s ok, just be more careful of that subject from now on.’ </em>We continued in alert silence to the point where the first piece should be and I felt something calling me.</p><p>            I followed the sensation while Aoi watched my back. When it was at its strongest, I threw the magic capture sphere and it sucked in something shiny. When I picked it back up, the indicator on it said ‘specimen captured.’</p><p>I sent a message to Ravus, to see if it he saw anything there. <em>‘I think I got one. Do you see anything on your side to confirm?’</em></p><p>
  <strong>‘Nice job! Let me double check. Yes, the closest one to us isn’t showing on the sensor’s map anymore. Keep those spheres safe and keep searching.’</strong>
</p><p>“I take it, the piece is in that ball?” Aoi asked.</p><p>I gave her a thumbs up and we headed toward the second. After a few hours of walking, we stopped for food and rest. Night was falling, and we really wanted to light a fire, but that was the one thing Toma said more than anything else was a bad idea. The bandits out here know their own camps, and if they see one that isn’t theirs, it’s hunting time. We had passed several areas that looked like abandoned campsites, and with each one, our anxiety grew. I slept while she ate, and then we switched. At sunrise we left again, being sure to not leave anything trackable. As lunchtime came, we found the second piece. Another check with Ravus, and we were on to the third. I hope he is doing well. I bet trade discussions and budget talks must be dangerously boring. I was lost in thought when Aoi grabbed me. She was shaking and motioned to a group of bandits about 50 feet away. This is one time I am glad I don’t have a voice. If I did, I’d be screaming right now. We froze until a few minutes after they passed our sight.</p><p>“Good news; they are gone. Bad news; we need to go the direction they came from, which means we may run into more of them,” Aoi whispered.</p><p><em>‘We can take a longer route around to try and avoid it. That path there has more cover options, so it may be a safer bet,’ </em>I wrote. Two more small groups passed us, and once our hundredth heart attack ended, we found the last piece. Now we had the return trip. I was happy, but I had a weird feeling in my gut. This had almost been too easy so far.</p><p>            After another anxious night of switching watch duty, we left for home. The air was thicker than normal, and I think Aoi had the same thought I did earlier. We were on high alert the whole time.</p><p>“Look out!” Aoi screamed as she dragged me along. A grenade was on the ground, spitting vicious looking green stuff.</p><p>“I told you there were some tasty snacks out here!” a man’s voice said.</p><p>“You were right brother, let’s see how far they get. You know I like to play with my food first,” the second one said.</p><p>“I can already taste the meat! I can hardly remember the last time we had any protein besides rats and shit.” Their crazed, cackling voices sent shivers down my spine, and tears of fear began to fall.</p><p>We ran as fast as possible, but they were keeping up. I did not see a rock, and tripped. Fuck! Not now! Before I could get up, a green cloud overtook me. In an instant, my body gave out. I couldn’t move! Aoi ran in and grabbed me. She carried me behind a cluster of rocks and tried to stay quiet.</p><p>“Come out little girls, would you deny a starving man his meal?”</p><p>“Not just your meal, they will feed us all quite well. They got enough of the stuff in them, so they can’t be far.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ravus! Please, I think they…I can’t stay awake. Poison… Please help!’</em>
</p><p>I felt Aoi’s arms fall from around me and the last thing I saw was the dusty boots of our attackers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I was beyond happy when I heard they were on their way back. I listened to another speech by another diplomat…god this was boring. I stopped paying attention half an hour ago. Thoughts of Akuma wouldn’t leave me alone. If I lose her…I don’t even want to know how I’d react.</p><p>
  <em>“Ravus! Please, I think they…I can’t stay awake. Poison… Please help!’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘Akuma! No! Stay awake please! Akuma….AKUMA PLEASE RESPOND!!’ </strong>I screamed into our bond, my mind going blank when she did not say anything back. Please…please not this!!!</p><p>“Commander, are you ok?” Toma asked.</p><p>“No. I need a moment.” I ran out and slammed the door behind me. The guards by the doors nearly fell over as they were shocked awake by my sudden exit. I ended up on the balcony where the snipers once attacked, images of what those filthy bandits could be doing to them blinding me with anger and grief.</p><p>“Ravus, what the hell is going on?? I have never seen you this panicked!” Toma asked.</p><p>“Bandits. They were on their way home, and got attacked. Sh-She is not responding Toma!!” I was hyperventilating, my heart racing.</p><p>“Fuck!... Stay with me. They are strong, and will fight back. You have a bond with her, you would feel it if she was gone. She may be in a bad situation, but she is alive, which likely means Aoi is too.”</p><p>“What did you say about Aoi?” Hebi asked from the doorway with a worried look.</p><p>“They got taken by bandits a few minutes ago on their way home,” I responded, still shaking like a leaf. My metal fingers were digging into my flesh so hard; I know I’ll have bruises later.</p><p>“Most of today’s events are done. You are dismissed for the rest of the day. We will send you a memo about the things you missed. Hebi, you stay with him. I think you need each other’s company now. I will be free later if you need me, but for now I must go back. If there is anything I can do, just tell me. I will explain your absence to the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>The last thing I remember is my strength fading and sinister looking men dragging us through the dirt. When I came to, I saw the sharp bars of a makeshift cage. When I tried to move, I cried out. My hands were bound with...was that wire?  OW! Make that barbed wire. I saw Akuma in the same state, and my heart fell. I promised to protect her, and I couldn’t.</p><p>“Hey! One of them is up. I guess it is time to play!”</p><p>“Yes! I have been waiting ever since they got here! I always love the tenderizing process.” What were these bastards saying? They dragged me out and once my hands and ankles were free, I began to fight. I managed to give out a few black eyes before a barbed whip across my back stunned me still. I felt blood began to seep out and soon was tied to a post with more wire.</p><p>“Akuma…” I tried to speak more, but there was suddenly a knife on my neck.</p><p>“You heard her. Start with the other one. If you speak, you will be killed on the spot. Fresh meat is always the best. Make her scream boys!”</p><p>I watched as she was awakened, and tried to look away but the blade hadn’t moved, forcing my eyes up. Each one took turns with branding rods, knives, whips and other instruments. Her face was screwed up in pain, and they just kept going…and going…</p><p>“Why won’t this bitch scream?! Are we not hitting her hard enough?” one asked. The knife finally fell away and I felt my back burning. I gasped and cried out loud enough to get their attention. The one behind me was scorching my back and bared feet with a rod hot enough to appear blueish-white. My mind became hazy with pain and I finally was able to say through my tears, “SHE CAN’T SCREAM! She lost her voice in an accident years ago, please just stop hurting her!” I didn’t even recognize the sounds coming from my throat.</p><p>“Damn. She looks like she’d make some pretty sounds. That’s too bad. I guess we will just have to settle for you then,” a butch-looking female with skull shoulder pads remarked. Akuma’s unconscious body was roughly dragged away and placed back into the cage.</p><p>“Fine! But we will escape! You will not have this meal!” I said with what little strength I had left.</p><p>The leader put his hand on my throat and laughed hysterically as I struggled to breathe. “You are not going anywhere.” The moment before I blacked out, I felt myself fall, dirt digging into my burns and cuts.</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>This cannot be happening. It has been what I can assume was a full day since we woke up in their camp. After they ‘played’ with us, we were locked back up. Dehydration and hunger were becoming issues, but the pain taking over my entire body overwrote all of it. The sun baked my skin, and the ground itself was almost hot enough to burn. I felt the dried blood and scabs shifting as I tried to move before I just gave up and began to cry once more. I know I am way too weakened to fight them in this state, but I had to at least tell Ravus we were still here.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus…can you hear me?”</em>
</p><p><strong>‘Akuma! Yes, I can! Thank god you are ok! Is Aoi alright??’ </strong>A silent sob escaped me at hearing him again. I tried to ignore the part of me saying how it may be the last time. I cannot let it end like this!!</p><p>
  <em>‘She is alive, but maybe not for long. They look like they are preparing for something. They have us locked up and tied with sharp wires. Magic or no, we are helpless.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Fuck…I cannot lose you! Or deal with Hebi if he loses Aoi. There has to be a way!’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘There is one thing…but it may be stupid.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘For a life or death situation, sometimes stupid is good.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I could sacrifice for more arcane magic; just enough to escape and get home.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘That will be a hefty bill, but as long as you don’t go near the point of no return, it may be the only option. Do as you must. I have something I want to tell you, but it needs to be in person. Don’t make me say it to your gravestone!’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok. I miss you so much…I’ll be in contact later if I can.’</em>
</p><p>After I finished talking with him, I heard Aoi moan. She was taken from her cage and placed on a makeshift table. I was positioned in a way that I could see everything. My soul began to weep as they began to cut away at her shoulder with practiced precision. Her voice rang out, ragged and pained. My stomach rolled as the sound of flesh being mangled gave way to sawing through bone. She was reduced to whimpers and smaller cries as her arm was removed. Fuck it! If she is willing to go through that to spare me, I can make a simple sacrifice!</p><p>            I focused my energy like I did before and soon I was in another place, free of bonds.</p><p>“Hello, darling,” A large demon on a black throne said. “I see you have a wish only I can grant. I am the, I guess you could say, king, of demons. I control more arcane magic than any of my brethren.”</p><p>“I need some of it,” I demanded.</p><p>“Bold, aren’t we? Normally, those who come are scared and feeble.”</p><p>“I am far from normal,” I pushed. </p><p>“I see. Tell me your request and I will give my price.” His grin was wide as he listened.</p><p>“I need the strength and endurance to escape and get home. Break my bonds, kill these motherfuckers, and get us home so we can live. Aoi and I have a mission we are NOT going to abandon yet!”</p><p>“I can grant you that. You would have the ability to use your new power for vengeance, chores, or whatever else you desire, in which ever form you wish. I am being generous in offering such a blank slate to work with. You and your friend will live, but once you are home, I cannot control the level of care you will receive there,” the demon said.<br/>“That is no concern. We have the best staff, and I trust them with our lives.” I did not want to burden Suki and Val too much, but we have no choice.<br/>“Before I give this to you, I can see your concern. This is a large transaction, but not nearly enough to allow us to claim you unfortunately. You will retain full control of yourself, with no changes besides some physical…enhancements. Do you accept?” he asked.</p><p>“I accepted before I even came here,” I answered.</p><p>“Hmmm...You are an interesting one. I will need to keep an eye out. Remember, I am here if you need anything else.”</p><p>“This is all for now. Thank you.” He chuckled and I felt something being pulled out of me while something else was entering in its place. The feeling of power radiated in my mind, and I knew Ravus must be feeling some of this too.</p><p>            The camp came back into view, and I saw things clearer. My vision was much brighter and more detailed then before. At the sight of Aoi, bloody and armless, I flew into a rage. I pulled on my bonds and did not feel any pain as the wire snapped easily. The blood flowing from my arm was nearly black and with merely a thought, it formed into a glowing tendril and whipped toward the nearest bandit. It wrapped around his arm, and he collapsed. It throbbed and began to suck his life away. His ribs were now visible and when it was done, a skeleton with a skin coating was left behind. A brief hand motion caused the cages to melt away, and I formed a blade out of magic. Three heads hit the ground, and the tendrils chased after the others who were trying to run. Bodies were torn in half, and blood covered the camp. When I was done, I lifted Aoi up, grabbed our things, and powered on home. The magic boost didn’t last long, and soon her weight on my injured body was too much to take. I could see the gate after what felt like forever, and fought through the pain. I finally ran out of energy about 10 feet away and was somehow able to send Ravus a message before blacking out. <em>‘We’re here…need help…please!’</em></p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I had finally gotten calmed down enough to be somewhat present, and joined the next event. It has been 2 and a half days…I felt her sacrifice a while back, but no other message until</p><p><em>‘We’re here…need help…please!</em>’’ I shot up and threw my pen at hebi who had fallen asleep on his perch on the ceiling. He fell on his back with a thud.</p><p>“Get up Hebi we are leaving now!!” I cried while dragging him toward the door.</p><p>“What the hell? What is goin on??” Hebi asked franticly.</p><p>“Yes, Commander, what <em>is </em>going on?” Toma asked.</p><p>“It’s Akuma. They are back, slowly dying by the gates. I am going to take them to the healers!” I ran out with Hebi close behind, not caring what the others thought of my actions.</p><p>“What did you say about them by the gates??” Hebi asked as we ran.</p><p>“You will see soon enough!”</p><p>I threw open the gate and my heart shattered. Two bloody messes were laid out in the dirt, leaving a red trail in their wake.</p><p>“AOI!!! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME! WHERE IS HER ARM? Aoi…please….answer! I need you, don’t you dare die on me!!” Hebi exclaimed while clutching her broken body close.</p><p>I froze. Is she alive? I slowly walked to her and broke into tears. Thank fuck…she still had a heartbeat, but she was deadweight in my arms.</p><p>“Come, Hebi, we need to take them to Suki and Val. Before it’s too late!”</p><p>            We ran as quick as we dared, and dropped them off at the clinic. Blood stained my coat, and for once I did not care. Suki came in the room, looking irritated.</p><p>“What is so important as to wake me up this late-Oh my god! What the actual fuck happened? Val, get in here now!”</p><p>“I’m coming geez! Ravus! I assume there is an explanation!” Val said.</p><p>“Bandits. In the wasteland. That should be enough to go on,” I managed.</p><p>“Val, get started on the initial healing, and I will prepare some things. We need to stop that bleeding ASAP!” Suki ordered.</p><p>“I'll start on Aoi, you can try and ice up Akuma’s,” Val directed.</p><p>“Why can’t you do hers?” I asked as I started on her arms.</p><p>“You know why. Her blood is nearly black, and her eyes are going between purple and silver. She has taken in enough arcane magic to block my healing magic. It won’t work on her anymore.”</p><p>“I am back. Ravus, Hebi, they are in good hands. Rest. You need it,” Suki said as more of her team ran in to help.</p><p>“Ok.” I leaned down and kissed Akuma’s forehead before leaving. My heart was happy, yet also still in an unfamiliar place. I dragged Hebi out and went to my room.</p><p>            The door shut and I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Hebi slid down the wall and started to cry.</p><p>“I am lost. I am scared. Hebi…I have never not known what to do. Even in the worst parts of my history, I always had an eye looking forward. Now, all I see is darkness. Imagining her and Aoi leaving us breaks me. I can’t live in a world without her!” My tears became sobs, transferring her blood from my hands to my face.</p><p>“I need to tell Aoi I love her. If I don’t when she wakes up, then I fear I will never get the chance. My pride stings at the idea, but the pain of losing her is much worse than a bruised ego. C-Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone,” Hebi asked shyly.</p><p>“I was going to ask if you could stay.” Before I could get out another sentence, Hebi rushed into my arms and hugged me. The action made me sob harder.</p><p>“Don’t tell a soul about this. EVER!” he demanded.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it. Only these four walls will know. You can have the couch.”</p><p>“Thank you. I am just trying to remember, they are here, alive, and in very capable hands.”</p><p>“I think I will confess to Akuma too. If I hold it in any longer, I am going to go insane.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I wanted to run after him, but I could not. If I did, Suki would just kick me out anyway. I heard a voice from my left. “Just friends my ass. They are the most obvious lovers out there.”</p><p>“Do you have something to add?” I asked the official.</p><p>“No, I just wanted to continue where we left off.”</p><p>“First, I must ask if you and your traveling companion are close. You keep laughing like children.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty, he is my longtime friend,” she said.</p><p>“Tell me, is it wrong for me or anyone to assume you two talking as friends automatically means you are dating?”<br/>“Of course! That is judgmental and shortsighted,” she responded.</p><p>“If he were laying close by, nearly dead, would you get up and run to him in a panic?”</p><p>“That is a dumb question. Yes, I care for him, and would be devastated if he was hurt.”</p><p>“Good. Do you realize you just insulted yourself?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” her friend chimed in.</p><p>“She just said how rude it is to assume two people are romantically involved when the only interaction observed is basic respect and kindness. If that is true, then why is it when Commander Ravus did the same thing just now, it must mean him and Akuma are lovers? Why is it rude of me to assume your relationship to be romantic, but fine for you to do the same to the Commander? You do not strike me as the judgmental and shortsighted person who would do such a thing,” I said with a small dose of venom.</p><p>The room fell silent, and the woman looked like she was just caught red handed committing a crime.</p><p>“I am sor-“</p><p>“I am not the one who would need to hear your apology. Save it for them, or just stay silent until you have something to say about our current topic of conversation. Now, let’s move on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Healing and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains smut and the reveal of a dark and disturbing backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 8: Healing and Confessions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I somehow made it down to the kitchens and sat with my coffee staring at the wall. I flashed back to when I threw peppercorns at Aoi before, and smiled at the memory. I love teasing her, but she always teases me back, usually with more effect than she realizes. I saw a head of pink hair go toward the chef, and hoped maybe she had an update on Aoi’s condition.</p><p>“You seem to be doing better, at least on the outside,” Val said.</p><p>“I am just numb. I never thought I’d miss our daily training sessions. Do you have an update?”</p><p>“Aoi is stable, and not on life support anymore, so that is a massive victory. We managed to keep infection at bay in her arm, but the second degree burns on her feet and back will cause moderate pain for a long time.”</p><p>“What of Akuma?” I asked.</p><p>“She is an interesting case. Her physical wounds were less severe, but the arcane magic is interacting with her in interesting ways.”</p><p>“More of that shit? I hope they do not go too far with it.” I had no idea she had gained more! “When did she do this?”</p><p>“According to Ravus, she witnessed Aoi’s arm being removed, and then initiated the request. She was starving, bound, and weaponless. Both of them would be digesting in bandit bellies now if she didn’t make that sacrifice,” Val explained.</p><p>“I see. Looks like I owe her even more now. Please let me know when they are awake, or when Suki will allow visitors. I need to see her.”</p><p>“I will let you know. Ravus is in the same state as you. You two will be the first ones we reach out to with any new developments.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I finally finished the appointments for the week. Honestly, if formalities and tradition could be altered without everyone flipping out, most of the meetings would be cut. I do understand the importance of these things, but I am still an explorer. I yearn for my moments to wander, but would not give up my position here for anything. I would not have half of what I do if it were not for Ravus. I wanted to run after him so badly before, but now I can finally go and check on him. I knocked on his door and it just opened, like he had forgotten to close it all the way.</p><p>“Hey. Are you ok to have some company?” I asked.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>“Suki just sent out a mass message saying they were beginning to stir. Do you want to see her if possible?”</p><p>“Toma, what kind of dumbass question is that? Of course, I want to see her!” he responded.</p><p>“Then let’s go.” We walked downstairs and were greeted by Suki.</p><p>“Ah, I assumed you would be here soon. Please, come in this room. Before you see them, we need to explain some things,” she said. Words flew from her mouth at an unprecedented rate, as if she was reading from an academic report, and trying to get it over with. I saw Ravus trying to grasp what she was saying, but like myself, his head was spinning.</p><p>“Hold on, Suki. You need to slow down. What does all this mean?” I asked.</p><p>“It is not too difficult to understand. What do you need repeated?” Her annoyed tone rubbed me the wrong way.</p><p>“All of it. First though, I need to say something.”</p><p>            I braced myself for an explosive reaction and began. “I know you have been working tirelessly to help them, and you may be exhausted, but that is no excuse for your terrible attitude. Your skill and experience make you an invaluable member of our staff, but just because we shower you with praise, does not mean you are flawless. I speak as your employer and a close friend of the Commander. You are clearly more at home in the lab, but if you are going to treat patients, then you need to learn how to at least appear like you care. I have watched him cry and isolate himself to a dangerous level for the past few days, and figured taking him to see Akuma and get some answers may help. Instead, you spouted medical gibberish at a hundred miles an hour and got pissed when we asked you to slow down. Almost no one you talk to has medical knowledge like you. There are ways to dumb down the language while not treating us like forgetful interns. Ravus and Hebi carried the nearly dead bodies of the ones they care for most here. Do you think a rude as fuck doctor is going to help their emotional states?? This glaring issue you have is the main reason I was so excited about hiring Val. If you can knock your pride down a few hundred notches, you may be able to learn something from her more personable approach to patient care. The way I see it, you have two options. The first one is to try harder, and learn how to talk to patients who may be in distress. The second is to admit you simply cannot do it and willingly let Val do all of the talking. I am done with you for now. Go back to your research or whatever. Give Val your messages for us, so she can communicate them properly. That is an order!” I scolded.</p><p>Suki bowed and scurried away.</p><p>“That was harsh, Toma,” Ravus remarked.</p><p>“Yes, but it was necessary. I know she was making you feel much worse just by your face, and as her boss, it is my job to occasionally give performance reviews.”</p><p>“I know. Thank you for helping. Normally I would be the one to say such things but I just can’t bring myself to do that right now.”</p><p>“Welcome Commander, Your Majesty,” Val said when she entered the room. “I’d ask why Suki locked herself in her office, but I do not want to be killed so I will let it go.”</p><p>“Sometimes hearing the truth is hard; especially for her,” I responded. “Tell us how they are doing.”</p><p>“Aoi is off of life support, and is starting to show more signs of waking up, but we have to keep her sedated so her wounds don’t get worse with movement. Nothing seems infected, but we do worry about the mental impact of losing her arm. I am not sure how aware she was when it was being removed, so it may be a shock to her. As for Akuma, there is something I need to discuss in detail about how the new magic is interacting with her. Besides that, her physical injuries are doing well.”<br/>“What about the magic?” Ravus asked, leaning forward with interest.</p><p>“I heard you have done some research on arcane magic, how in depth have you gone?” Val asked.</p><p>“More than what I advertise. Even more since her and I established our internal communication,” he answered.</p><p>“Why did you not tell me Ravus?” I asked.</p><p>“Toma, you already get on me for many other things. I did not need another lecture.”</p><p>“I do not lecture that much!” I defended.</p><p>“Really? You lecture others as often as Hebi sneaks around. For example, Hebi, come out and tell me what you think?”</p><p>“How the hell did you find me??” Hebi said from the corner.</p><p>“I know you, and if you got word of them waking up, it’s safe to assume you’d be somewhere near here,” Ravus responded with feigned annoyance.</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh at their antics and….great, I really am the ‘mom’ of the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “I am sorry, Val, you can continue,” I apologized.</p><p>“It is fine, I’d be more concerned if you guys stopped bickering. I can gloss over this if you want since you know most of it.”</p><p>“No, go ahead and explain. I’d rather not have to repeat it millions of times to them later,” I answered.</p><p>“Alright. Arcane magic does not exist in an organ like other types. Once inside of a person, it moves around and does wherever it wants to. Each person is different, so it is impossible to predict where it will go. For her, it settled around her heart and stomach area. This picture is from a scan we did, and as you can see, it looks like a normal heart with vines wrapped around it. From the looks of this part here, it seems to be inside as well as outside the heart, which is likely why the only real pain she is feeling is its movement in her chest," she explained.</p><p>“Is this going to be a permanent pain for her?” I asked.</p><p>“No, in fact it has already faded to a dull ache and will continue to dissipate. There are some small damaged spots telling me a rather interesting thing happened. Ravus, do you know what she said in the sacrifice process?”</p><p>“I heard a few things, but not all. The thing that stuck with me is her saying how they needed to live, and the demon who she spoke to seeming very interested in her.”</p><p>“Akuma is alive and well now, but she did die for a few moments,” Val revealed.</p><p>“Ok, which one is it? Alive or not?” Toma asked with a worried look.</p><p>“She is alive. The magic in her acted like an internal defibrillator and restarted her body. It seems the demon she bargained with took her desire to live very literally, and made it near impossible for her to die.”</p><p>“She’s immortal? Cool!” Hebi remarked.</p><p>“No, it isn’t,” I responded. “I have read about this. With each time she reaches a point where she would die, the ‘restart’ uses up a lot of her available magic. This response is automatic. Someone could kill her over and over until she would be unable to prevent herself from sacrificing more to keep reviving, leading to the demons being able to claim her easily. Hell, even if she lives for hundreds of years, she is basically destined to be claimed by them, as her elderly body will keep dying until she has lost enough of herself. Demons use this trick to guarantee the arcane user for later, like a pre-order.”</p><p>            “I couldn’t have said it better,” Val said.</p><p>“Well we can focus on that far in the future. Besides, if anyone wants to try to kill her, they have us to deal with first,” Hebi responded. “I will take my leave and return when Aoi is awake. I assume the Commander wants some time alone with Akuma.”</p><p>“If she is ok with visitors, then yes. I am not afraid to cry, but would rather not have a huge audience,” I admitted.</p><p>“I will check on her, and let you in if she is all good.” After a moment, Val returned. “You can go in whenever.” My heart raced and I knew I needed to say it. I tried to compose myself and walked in. The sight of her was too much. She looked tired, but so good.</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you. You saved me again.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘No. You saved yourself, and Aoi.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you going to stand by the door the whole time or are you going to come closer?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I am afraid of hurting you further.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t worry, the wounds won’t reopen at this point.’</em>
</p><p>I sat down on the bed and held her hand tight. <strong>‘You really are alive…I thought I had lost you. I still see you lying there…’</strong></p><p>
  <em>‘Did you think I’d break my promise? I told you I would make it home.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘I know it’ll take more than bandits to end your determination.’</strong> I was engrossed by her smile and our lips met before we knew it. Careful not to be too harsh, we savored each other. When we broke apart, I wiped her tears, and she returned the favor.</p><p>
  <em>‘You said you had something to tell me? I am here, in person, so please tell me. I have been curious for a while.’</em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath. Here it goes. I spoke out loud, “I never thought I’d have the desire or time to spend my life with someone else. The idea that so many women lust after me is flattering, but lust alone does nothing for me. For the first time ever, when I saw you and Aoi by the gate, I froze with fear. I thought you were dead. My world went blank and I had no idea what to do, what to think, or how to move forward. Trying to imagine life without you was too painful to fully picture. Seeing you here, strong and alive, I can finally say it. Akuma, even though we must keep our feelings secret for now, I can’t wait another moment. I have fallen so far in love with you. Please, if you return the feeling, I vow to protect, cherish, and love you as long as I breathe.” We locked eyes, and she embraced me with all her strength. She kissed me again and buried her head in my chest. I cradled her, a massive weight off my shoulders.</p><p><em>‘Ravus…I also seem to have fallen for you. I know our path ahead is full of danger, and every day is not going to be paradise, but I will stand by your side for as long as I can. I love you too!’ </em>I was aware of the door creaking open, with three faces watching. Who cares? I trust them to keep the secret until the time is right.</p><p>“How did I get so lucky?” I asked to no one in particular.</p><p><em>‘I am the lucky one. Who else gets to call the most handsome man in the kingdom theirs?’ </em>I was floating on Cloud 9.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Get some sleep. The sooner you and Aoi are released, the better.’</strong>
</p><p>I left her to rest. and was greeted by Valerie crying with happiness, Hebi looking like he was about to burst out laughing, and Toma looking like a proud mom.</p><p>“I am relived you finally said it. Good job, she is definitely a keeper,” Toma said.</p><p>“With you at her side, I think she will recover fine,” Val added.</p><p>“Hebi, I see you laughing at me. Allow me to wipe that smirk away really fast. It is now your turn.”</p><p>“Touché. How do I do words…I have a feeling I will not be as poetic as you were,” Hebi sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think she would take it seriously if you were. As cheesy as it sounds, just be yourself,” Toma suggested.</p><p>“Ok, mom,” Hebi quipped.</p><p>“I am not the mom! Where is this coming from?!” Toma's frustration was very amusing.</p><p>“Your majesty, if I may, you do act like a protective parent to them. You defended Ravus in the meeting and with Suki earlier. I remember my mother telling me the same thing you just told Hebi as I was growing up.”</p><p>“Ok so if I am the mother, who in the hell is the father? Got an answer for that?”</p><p>“Well, I am the rebellious trouble child,” Hebi answered. “Ravus is somehow both the father and more responsible older brother at the same time.”</p><p>“What the actual fuck?” I asked. “While we are on this train, who are Akuma and Aoi?”</p><p>“I see Akuma as the perfect and beautiful neighbor, and Aoi as her more annoying roommate,” Hebi said.</p><p>“I can see that, but I get the feeling you like how ‘annoying’ she is. While other couples will say ‘I love you’, you will just insult each other to express the same feelings,” Toma teased.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I was moved to share an infirmary room with Akuma once we were close to being fully healed. I noticed a fresh bouquet of roses right away and knew I had missed something big.</p><p>“So, what is with the flowers?” I asked.</p><p>She blushed deeply and sent me a message. <em>‘Ravus confessed, and so did I. I love him so much.’</em></p><p>“I am so glad he finally said it! I just hope he can keep a poker face.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Our internal communication helps a lot.’</em>
</p><p>“I bet, how are you feeling?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Physically? Weak. From what I understand, my body is adapting to the arcane magic. With some time, I will end up stronger and more powerful than ever, but for now it feels like my muscles don’t work. Last time I tried to stand, I collapsed.’</em>
</p><p>“Was the sacrifice really worth it?” I hate that she had to do it, and even if it is the reason we are both alive, it doesn’t mean I like the consequences.</p><p>
  <em>‘It was. I’ll gladly take this on if it means we got home safely. I do not plan on taking anymore. I only used it this time as a last resort, and it will stay that way in the future.’</em>
</p><p>“Good. Did you manage to get the pieces in your escape?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes. They are locked away. I did hear you will be getting a prosthetic arm soon.’</em>
</p><p>“I know. I am nervous. I hear it hurts to put on, and…it’s just another thing to get used to,” I admitted.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am here to help if I can, and I know Hebi will be too.’</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know if his help will be truly helpful.”</p><p><em>‘He may surprise you.’ </em>Her smile had a mischievous edge.</p><p>            When Akuma was able to carry her own weight, we were finally allowed to go to our own rooms. I was still so distracted by the anticipation of my new limb. I looked at the stump in the mirror and sighed. The memory of those few days is still fresh. I feel like my hand should be there, but when I look down, it is gone. Is this that phantom limb thing? I need some air. I pulled my phone out and sent Akuma a message.</p><p>‘Hey, if you are up for it, want to go walking around? I need some time outside of these walls.’</p><p>
  <em>‘Sure, I am having a weird day too. Meet you at the courtyard.’</em>
</p><p>I got dressed and left for the place we would meet. I found her and we began to talk. The breeze felt wonderful, and talking to her was helping my mindset recover. As we neared the edge of the gardens, she stopped me and pulled a magic capture thing out of her bag.</p><p>“Is one nearby here?” I asked.</p><p><em>‘I can feel something…seems close. I am glad I brought one of these with me.’ </em>She activated the device and threw it in a bed of white flowers. Light encompassed the plot and she went to retrieve it. <em>‘Got one! Let’s go turn it in.’</em></p><p>            We found Ravus and Hebi at the lab. Issac was talking their ears off about something, and beamed when we came in.</p><p>“Aha! What perfect timing! Come in you two, come in!”</p><p>“Whoa, calm it down a bit, we can’t hear you if you speak that fast,” I said.</p><p>“I am glad to see you guys. We were looking for you,” Ravus greeted.</p><p>“We came by to drop this off.” I tossed the ball to him. “We found it in the gardens on a walk.”</p><p>“You found another piece! Awesome! Here Doc, put this with the others,” Ravus directed. Issac scurried away like an excited dog and placed it in a safe.</p><p>“So, what did you need to tell us?” I asked.</p><p>“Our brilliant genius here enhanced the rest of the capture spheres. I will let him explain,” Hebi said.</p><p>“His Majesty came to me with an idea and I knew I had to do it. You guys are a formidable group of four, and it seems a bit inefficient for Akuma to be the only one who can find the pieces. So, I tinkered with the remaining 6 to create this. It is the exact same thing, but it now has her genetic code in its memory. If Aoi, for example, was out and about and came across one, the device would beep like a cell phone does to let her know a piece is near. The alarm would get faster and faster until she was next to it, acting like a GPS sensor to guide her. This should help the collection process speed up dramatically.”</p><p>“That is amazing! I do have one concern. How are we going to destroy them? If we take them out of the spheres, they will flee again right?” I responded.</p><p>“You are right. Honestly, we are not sure how yet. The only way we can guess is to explode them in a controlled environment, but that has way too much risk involved,” Issac said.</p><p>“Aoi, that is the exact reason I have gotten no sleep in a while,” Ravus grumbled. “I have been scouring the whole archives hundreds of times over to find any piece of relevant information. Until we do, they are safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>This talk is getting boring. When Aoi walked in, my anxiety spiked. How in the hell am I going to show her my feelings? I know how bad I am with words, so that won’t work. There is one way, but it opens up my past very painfully. Showing her would require me to take away all of my masks and armor, which I haven’t done in many years. After the excitable inventor stopped talking, I spoke up, wanting to get it done before I lose my courage.</p><p>“If we are done here, then I need to borrow Aoi. We need to catch up on our lessons.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, some normalcy will be good for us all. Besides, it’ll be something to distract you from your arm.”</p><p>“Damn it. I hate it when you are right.”</p><p>We went past the room we normally use. I have other plans today.</p><p>“Are we going on a field trip? We passed the training room,” she asked.</p><p>“Kind of.” My heart was racing and fear was rising. We went to my room, and she finally spoke again.</p><p>“Is this a test? Why are we in your room?”</p><p>“This is the one place I feel safe for today,” I said.</p><p>“You are confusing and worrying me.”</p><p>I let her in, and sat on the living chair across from her. “Get ready. I am going to do something I never thought I would. Please be patient, as this takes a lot of effort, and there is much to cover.”</p><p>“I am all ears, but seriously you are scaring me!”</p><p>            “How much do you know of my past?” I asked her.</p><p>“Nothing. Why? Are you going to tell me now?”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah I am.” I was breathing harder with each wall I broke through as images and memories assaulted me. “I was 16. A college girl came up to me, and we started to date. I was not about to question why she found me attractive, teenage hormones and all. She invited me to her house for our usual night of fucking and tv, but I fell asleep early. As it turns out, she was not into me by her own choice. Her masters sent her to subdue me. When I woke up, I…”</p><p>“Whoa, are you ok?” Aoi asked. “You don’t need to say it if it hurts this bad!”</p><p>“Yes, I do! I have held this in for years. Ravus is the only one who I have trusted with this until now,” I blurted before I could second guess myself.  </p><p>“Wait…you trust me that much?”</p><p>“Yes…” Her face was full of shock and concern. “Anyway, I woke up in a cold white space, totally bare and surrounded by strangers. The drugs made my head swim, and I wanted to vomit at how they were talking about me. I was sexually active, and had watched porn, so I knew what they were saying. Apparently, a man named Mr. Brown had seen me at some point and showed interest. He worked with a human trafficking gang to capture me and turn me into his personal slave. My body was tested, probed, and modified to his specific needs. I was a toy; <em>his</em> toy. He paid a fortune for me, and I was going to make him work for it. I got my nickname as ‘snake’ then. I had almost escaped 3 times before they decided to put 24/7 security on me. I was about to break, and just sink into the subspace my owner wanted, but I saw one more opportunity to bust out and took it. I ran into a security guard who seemed friendly, and he was…until…he betrayed me and sent me back to Mr. Brown. I received the worst beating of my life, and I know that if my owner didn’t want me so badly, I’d have been killed.”</p><p>“Later, I was somehow able to steal one of their machine guns before they noticed, and after about 10 guards and perverted customers lay dead in front of me, I ran. I stole some clothes so I wouldn’t be nude in public and laid low. After somehow getting the rest of the toys and restraints off and out of me, I simply tried to survive. I found myself leading a group of other young adults who lived on the streets. For years we pick-pocketed and stole just to keep ourselves fed and clothed. I got the attention of Ravus when I infiltrated the military officers’ barracks. It was, and still is one of the most secure places in the kingdom. I got in and out, carrying a huge bag with enough food to feed us for weeks without being caught; or so I thought.”</p><p>“I assume Ravus comes in here?” she asked. Her eyes were digging into me.</p><p>“Correct. He had been watching cameras, waiting for me to trigger an alarm or something. He came to our hideout and took me aside. He asked no questions about my past, or why I stole from his captains. He simply said he was impressed with my skills and was in need of a spy. He offered me a room and a job. I became his assistant and his eyes in the shadows. We became friends and eventually I told him about Mr. Brown. One of our personal side jobs is trying to find those who abused me and bring them down. My ability to trust was gone. I put up walls, upon walls, upon walls. I played the part of the shady and immature idiot to keep anyone from seeing past my façade. It made me damn good at my job, but in the process, I had forgotten that a scared and angry young man was still under it all.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Hebi! Is that why you feel so guilty about what happened with Akuma?” she asked.<br/>“How did you know about that?” I asked incredulously.</p><p>“The crumpled-up and bloody letter over there. It obviously has a lot of wear. Also, Akuma told me she left you a note before she left.”</p><p>“I may be teaching you too well,” I murmured.</p><p>“I am touched you would tell me this but why exactly? I can see now why you so infuriatingly feel the need to be in control of everything, all the time.”</p><p>“I am not good with emotions or words, Aoi! You have this weird ability to shock me with each moment. You never react how I think you will. You annoy me to the point of anger, but I cannot get enough. Maybe Mr. Brown turned me into a sadist…but I can’t ignore these feelings. They won’t go away! With you I get the insane idea I may be able to heal from these old wounds.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say what I think you are?” she asked, her face getting more and more red.</p><p>“Possibly,” I looked her in the eye, and she chuckled.</p><p>“If you want, I can stick around for a little longer,” she offered. “I’d be glad to be a thorn in your side forev-…for a little bit.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” I placed my hand in hers and she squeezed back, looking away from me in an attempt to hide her face.</p><p>“Does this mean you will be nicer to me now?”</p><p>“Depends on who is around. I am still insecure and fucked up, so do not expect flowers or sickeningly sweet romance very often, but I will try.”</p><p>“Fine by me. I think Ravus and Akuma have the sweet romantic couple thing claimed quite thoroughly.”</p><p>“True. So, what now?” I asked, the awkwardness rising.</p><p>“We could um…god how do I say this?” Her face was getting even redder.</p><p>“Do you want to move to the bed or something…” I asked cautiously.</p><p>“If you want to. You are the one with control issues,” she teased.</p><p>“Are you going to try and control me?”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to do anything that’ll bring back your trauma.”</p><p>“But you do have a need…like I do now.”</p><p>“Shut up. I may or may not be curious as to just how controlling you can be in different settings.”</p><p>            I felt a part of me throb at her response. “Be careful how you choose your words. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I am not fragile. If I am going to have you in any way, I want all of it. I will never let you live it down if you hold back. You know I am vocal enough to stop things if I want to.”</p><p>“Get on the bed then.” A shiver shot through me, and I felt a more twisted side of me emerge. “I will show you everything, just obey my every word, and you will see the monster you awakened.” She gasped and sat down at the foot of the bed. “Do not fight. Let me reveal all of your secrets.” I removed her shoes and socks, placing them in a corner. I let her hair down, and watched as the crimson waves cascaded down her back. I can already see how beautiful it will be against her pale skin. She began to shake and shift as she followed me with her eyes.</p><p>“Getting impatient? Believe me, I will make your wait worth it,” I whispered into her ear. My hands teased her stomach through her shirt, and she was already making such gorgeous noises. Images of her in various positions with toys and rope pushed me closer to the edge, and I had to reign it in. I pushed her shirt up and she obediently lifted her arm up so I could take it all the way off. Her breasts were held in an emerald green bra, and I grinned at how they were moving with her increased breathing. I moved closer and kissed her neck, pulling a whine out of her. Not afraid to be a bit rough, I bit and left marks until I reached her bra. I looked at her eyes and undid the clasp. She was stunning. Without warning, I grabbed one with my hand and began to nibble on the other. Her small gasps became loud moans as her back arched, pushing her firm breasts harder into my waiting hands.</p><p>“Hebi! Fuck, why does that feel so damn good??”</p><p>“I am just starting.” Still teasing her nipple with my mouth, I slowly trailed my hand down and began undoing her pants. She shifted and let me pull them off. I groaned at the sight of her matching green thong.</p><p>            “I see you wore a matching set. I might keep the panties on. After all, they do offer easy access, and I do like the sight of them already being soaked for me.”</p><p>“Hebi! Please!”</p><p>“Please what? Use your words my love.” I shoved her back and motioned for her to stay still as I went to find some things. “Is it ok if we do this?” I asked, holding up a blindfold.</p><p>“You can do whatever you please.”</p><p>“You know exactly what to do to please me don’t you? Maybe I will let you see again later, but you need to earn that first. If you are ok with it, I’d like to keep you open for me. You may feel a stretch.” She was constantly whimpering as I tied her ankles to the posts and hand to the headboard. “Fuck! You are so beautiful. I can see all of you, presented for my pleasure only. For now, I will get right to it, but later I’d be curious to see just how far I can push you; how much pain you can take.” I trailed my fingers over her in various places, seeing how she startled with each unseen touch. Being a ninja really comes in handy here it seems. “I will offer you a choice. I can prep you, or just go in as is. You seem wet enough to take me already.”</p><p>“Just do it! I need to feel you…give me all you have to offer master!”</p><p>Holy shit…did she just call me that? I almost just came from that alone. “Of course, my precious, but first I want a taste.” I suddenly yanked her to the edge of the bed, her binds scraping skin. With her dripping core at the edge, I kneeled down and began to savor her. I let her grind into me as my tongue found its way inside. She screamed and a stream of fragmented words were let loose. I felt her begin to clench around me and stopped. Before she got the chance to beg again, I stood up and thrust forward. Her silky insides gripped me as her cries sent me into ecstasy. I did not try to go easy on her. I gripped her hips, surely leaving bruises and I went as hard as possible. She came not long after I entered, but I did not stop. “That’s it…I am close…come again for me! Come for your master!” A few more sharp thrusts and I released inside her. When my senses came back to me, I pulled out and untied her bonds. She was so fucking beautiful….I pulled off her blindfold and she brought me in for a kiss.</p><p>“God damn it…I really do love you, even though you are a pain in my ass. Can we shower now?” I helped her to the bathroom and rubbed some ointment on her wrist and ankles. “So, you can be a gentleman after all?” she teased. “In all seriousness, that was amazing. I’d be ok with seeing what else we can do. I have been curious about several things for a while now.”</p><p>“For now, let’s clean up and sleep. We can discuss our curiosities later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Placating the Public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 9: Placating the Public</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>After we talked with Doc, Ravus and I went to the library archive room.</p><p><em>‘I can help you research if you’d like,’ </em>I offered.</p><p>
  <strong>‘That’d be helpful. Maybe you can see something I missed. On another note, do you think Hebi will confess today?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I hope so. They both deserve it.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘How are you feeling?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Strong, but I haven’t eaten in a few days and it feels weird. Getting used to these changes will be difficult.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘There is something else isn’t there?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Curse you and your intuition! I got a paper cut the other day and I couldn’t stop staring at it. There was a sweet smell, and when I licked the blood I nearly collapsed. It was…delicious. After, I felt like I had been given an adrenaline shot. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of it since.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I am not shocked to hear that. I read every book on arcane magic ten times it feels like, and did come across a few cases where the user developed a taste for blood. Most of the time, it happened when the magic settled around the stomach, matching up with your case.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why though? Is it necessary for living or just that it tastes good and acts like an energy drink?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘If you really did talk to one of the top demons, then it can explain some of it. He gave you his power, which inevitably had some demonic influence. Demons feed on souls to live, but do drink blood on the side. It is not required for them, but they still love it. You may have inherited that trait.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok. Well, I guess we will have to see what happens. I do have another unrelated question.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Go for it.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Aoi and I were talking. I do not want to use my new magic unless it is an emergency. After this whole mess, I feel like I need to be more independent. Can you teach us how to fight? We’d be ok with basic self-defense, but I’d take anything you are willing to teach.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I have thought of that too. I will be glad to help. With Hebi’s training, Aoi’s alertness and strength is already improving, but she does lack combat skills. If you are as quick a study as her, then I think you could do much more than defend yourself.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It would be cool to be a badass swordswoman…I just keep thinking if we were even a little bit more prepared, we may have been able to escape before the bandits caught us.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I will talk with Toma and see if we can set up a regular time for the four of us to use the training grounds. I’m not gonna lie, imagining you kicking ass with a blade is a good image.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘I agree, basics first though,’ </em>I smiled at him and we went back to the books.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>So, I apparently am loud. Everyone heard Hebi and I a few nights ago, and now we cannot go anywhere without people looking at us weirdly. For now though, I am more concerned about the process of attaching my new right arm. It had been a year and a half since we came home from the wasteland, and a week ago, we rang in 2458. Talk of new beginnings resonated with me more than any other new year. Ravus had said it was not too painful, except for one part; the nerves in the arm being linked to the ones in my shoulder. He is a tough dude, so the fact he shudders when he thinks of it, tells me it will hurt like fuck. I met Hebi by the medical center and waited. Suki finally came out and beckoned us back.</p><p>“Are you excited to have an arm again?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I am concerned over how much it’ll hurt. Is there a way to numb it at all?”</p><p>“We will numb as much as possible, but the nerve connection will not be too affected by it. They are just too sensitive, and will always hurt. When Ravus got his put on, he screamed loud enough to hurt his throat for a few days.”</p><p>“That does not make me feel better!” I said.</p><p>“I am sorry. I am trying to be more comforting, but I refuse to lie. I find being honest about something like this is a better option than sugar coating it.” Her harsh voice was tinged with something other than stress for a change. On any other day, I would have asked her what happened.</p><p>“It’s ok, I am just letting my anxiety get the better of me. I know you will do your best to make it easier,” I said.</p><p>“Thank you. Alright, lie back for me. We will prep the area and place the attachment plate first. It will provide a base for the arm, while protecting the skin under it from rubbing raw.” The cold disinfectant and numbing agent stung my nose and I watched as a metal cover was fitted. The sound of screws going in stirred panic in my chest, but I did not feel anything. I clutched Hebi’s hand and found his presence comforting. Val came in with a sleek and surprisingly beautiful arm made of metal that looked a lot like Ravus’s without the royal seals.</p><p>“Next, we are going to make sure everything is lined up and attach it. When it is done, we will connect the nerves. We will tell you before we do it,” she explained. A few moments later, Suki said she was ready to finish. I was shaking and felt tears coming due to anticipation.</p><p>“Go ahead. The sooner it is over, the better.” A second later, I felt a light pinch, followed by the worst pain I have ever imagined. It felt like my arm was on fire, and I heard myself scream. I was dizzy, and my whole body was throbbing with pain. Hebi placed his hand on my shoulder as I blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I was on my way to see how Aoi was doing when Toma intercepted me with news that did not make me happy.</p><p>“Clear your schedule for tomorrow,” Toma said.</p><p>“What is with that tone? I’m almost scared to ask why such an action is necessary.”</p><p>“There is a press conference tomorrow morning on the afternoon news. Both you and Akuma need to be there,” he continued.</p><p> “What do you mean, Toma? Why do we need a press conference?” I asked, frustration rising.</p><p>“The people are growing concerned with the time this is taking, and with how much attention is being payed to the bandit incident. They need to be assured you are still doing your job, and that our goals really are for the best,” he answered.</p><p>“Seriously?! I assume the arcane magic is a point of interest too.”</p><p>“Correct, I don’t like throwing these things at you guys without more warning, but we cannot have panic over this. I assume you realize you need to really sell the fact you and Akuma are nothing more than friends and coworkers.”</p><p>“Of course, we already planned on keeping our relationship secret until it is safe. When do we need to be there?” I asked.</p><p>“The car will take you guys to the studio at 9am. Be ready.” Toma walked off muttering to himself. Akuma was not happy with the news, but knew we had to grin and bear it. We would check on Aoi and her new arm as soon as we were done.</p><p>           </p><p>
  <strong> <em>            <span class="u">“Welcome to the afternoon news, today we have some very exciting guests. Commander Ravus Nox and Akuma Rozu will be answering the many questions we have gathered from our viewers. We go live to the conference now.”</span></em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Host: It is a pleasure to have you both here! Thank you for coming today. First, I’d like to open the floor to you if you have anything to start us off. Akuma, your responses will appear on the screen behind me for the audience to read.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ravus: Thank you for having us, we will do our best to clear the air as much as we can. For those who may not be aware, Akuma is the descendant of King Alban Rozu, and inherited his magic. It has been removed, but the pieces were scattered. Magic is genetic, so no one can sense or use it except her. Our goal is to find and destroy the pieces so our kingdom does not become part of the wasteland. We have found four pieces so far, and are tracking more as we speak. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: A noble cause indeed, which leads us into the first question. If the pieces are inactive, why is this an issue that deserves all of the time and effort it has received?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Akuma: I can answer this one. Our concern over my old gift still existing is not one that will have an effect tomorrow or even this year. As of now, it is impossible for anyone to pick up and use the pieces, but we all know that technology can evolve quickly. We want to ensure the overwhelming power cannot be used if someone ever finds a way to override the genetic link. The effect of our work will be one for the far future, a preventative measure to potentially save millions of lives.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: No one really doubts that it is a good idea to eliminate the threat, but where some find issue is the time and resources used; money and otherwise. Where are the funds coming from?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>R: It was announced earlier, but I will say it again. The money is coming from my personal accounts. No taxpayer dollars are being used. Ever since I was a young man, it has been my desire to destroy Alban’s cursed magic. My motivation on this idea started with the little-known fact that my parents were killed by an accidental magic explosion. When Akuma’s father, who was a friend to my parents, lost control for a split second, they were blown away, and I was nearly killed too. I am more than willing to bear the financial burden. As of now, most of the remaining costs will be that of time. Akuma is working full-time, and I am helping her in addition to my normal duties. My soldiers and political responsibilities are still priority number one. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: Recently, Akuma and her friend were attacked in the wasteland while trying to capture some of the pieces. How has this affected your mindset?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: Aoi and I are healing. She lost her arm, and we both were roughed up quite a bit. We can confirm that the bandits out there are indeed cannibals. The smell of roasting human flesh is one you cannot forget. While we have our scars to overcome, it has made us more determined to succeed. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: We all wish you the best in your recovery, but if you don’t mind, there is another question about your miraculous escape. Is it true you sacrificed to gain arcane magic? If so, why, when you must know how dangerous it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: We are aware of how dangerous it can be. Desperation brings people to do interesting things. They had us locked away and bound by barbed wire. We were left for a day and a half without food or water, after being severely wounded. I watched the bandits cut her arm off, too weak to move, let alone escape or out run them. I needed to do something. With no magic left, I had no choice. I asked for the smallest amount possible to allow us to escape and live. Riding a high from the burst of magic, and the desire to save my friend, I killed them all. She was passed out, so I used my temporary strength to carry her and myself home, along with the three magic pieces we had found. Commander Ravus brought us to the infirmary and we began the long process of healing.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: Do you plan on gaining more any time soon?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: No. Like I said, we were desperate. I did not want to use our last resort option, but was forced to. I do not plan on being in such a situation again, so there will be no more need for such drastic measures.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: There is one more question I am personally shocked got as many requests. What is the nature of the relationship between you and Akuma?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>R: We have gotten this one a lot, and I hope this is the last we hear it. She and I are working together toward the same goal. We started out as nothing more than coworkers. As we spent more time together, a friendship developed. I did panic when I saw her and Aoi nearly dead by the entrance to the wasteland, and that has been what others have used to assume we are involved in more intimate ways. I ask those who have that idea to imagine your friend in mortal danger. If you saw them bleeding out and broken on the ground, I imagine you would also panic. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: Exactly. I do care for him, but as nothing more than a friend. It troubles me that the immediate assumption when two people show kindness to each other is romance. Sometimes it does lead to deeper feelings, and other times it doesn’t. I challenge the audience to consider this next time you find yourself assuming the nature of someone’s interpersonal relationships, as it can be harmful depending on the circumstances.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: This is the last question we have for today. Do either of you have any insight into the magical explosion that leveled North City? Understanding Alban’s gift to be the only one strong enough to do such damage, it brings questions to many of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: This is a very personal question for me. I lost my mother in the blast. More than that though, is the nearly crushing guilt that plagues me. To cut a very long story short, I was 18 years old, and very naïve. My mother had not told me of my true heritage, much to my irritation at the time. Unbeknownst to me, she was containing my magic by herself until I turned 16. I had no clue just how powerful and dangerous I could be. We had an argument, and I said some terrible things I really did not mean, like we all do when we get too riled up. She was shaken up, and I was pissed. I ran off to get some air, and when I felt my magic surge, it did not pull back like normal when she was helping me. Before I knew it, things got out of control. When I woke up, I was in a small crater, the city and countless lives just wiped away. I ran home amidst the bodies and debris to find my mother crushed under the weight of our own roof. I panicked and ran. I live now with lost souls tormenting me with nightmares about the many innocent people I accidentally killed. My punishment for this did not come in the form of prison. I am forced to live on, with the blood of thousands staining my hands. I tell this story to explain that this was the moment I knew I needed to take action. Whether by suicide or another option, my gift needed to be eradicated; for the sake of everyone, both alive and dead.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>R: The King and I knew of her role in that tragic event. We wanted to reach out to her and see if she would be open to help us, seeing as she would likely have the same goal. For those of you who may be calling for a more capital punishment, I remind you she did not ask to be born with such a dangerous power. The Great King, Alban himself, also openly struggled to reign it in. If he, in his prime, had trouble with it, then why would it be reasonable to assume that a teenager would be able to?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>H: I hope your words reach those who need to hear it. Thank you once again for coming and opening up to us. I am sure you helped to quell some of the public’s fear. We look forward to updates, and wish you all the best of luck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I sat down in the kitchen and picked at the pile of corn on my plate.That was fucking exhausting. Now I see why Ravus always seems so stiff during these things. Was it really a good idea to bare my soul like that? I wonder if it convinced people to like me or hate me? What did Ravus mean when he said he knew my birth parents? Was it a lie to sate public curiosity or the truth? It sounded like the truth, but why would he hide that information from me when he knew it was so important to me?</p><p>“Akuma I was looking for you!” Aoi called.</p><p>I wonder if Ravus is ok…he seems quite out of it too.</p><p>“Yoohoo! Earth to Akuma!”</p><p>God, I need to talk to him but how do I breach the conversation? GAH! What the hell?! Aoi slammed her hand on the table and nearly made my heart stop.</p><p>“I have been trying to get your attention for several minutes. What is on your mind?”</p><p>
  <em>‘You watched the conference yesterday. I am still kind of numb from the whole mess.’</em>
</p><p>“I am surprised you went as deep as you did. Also, I am proud of Ravus for being able to maintain composure. I bet he was dying to comfort you the whole time.”</p><p><em>‘Well he made up for it that night. He hugged me so hard I felt like I was gonna break.</em> <em>How is the arm? It looks badass.’</em></p><p>“It is awesome! It is a huge relief to have two hands again, and the fact it is really cool looking is just a bonus. Ravus has already talked to me and offered to help if I have any questions about care and other stuff.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I can see through you too. You have something on your mind. If I had to spill it, you do as well.’</em>
</p><p>“Several things really. For one, I am having a hard time getting used to the fact it has been nearly 3 years since this all started in North City. Or that after nearly a year since the attack, I now have a right arm. So much has changed. Who could have guessed our young adulthood would be like this?” she wondered.</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t. Also, who knew we would fall in love with those two?’</em>
</p><p>“Definitely not me! I also hate that you were right about Hebi…being kind of perfect for me,” she admitted with a growing blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shocking News and a Demonic Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 10: Shocking News and A Demonic Field Trip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Ravus and Akuma were acting weird with each other. It has been months since the conference, and either they are acting like distant coworkers very well, or something is bugging them. My worry over them was shoved aside as I had begun to feel really nauseous pretty much all day for the past week. None of my favorite foods sounded good, and I was nervous to go anywhere too far from a discreet trash bin or bathroom.</p><p>“So, are you going to see Suki today? This is day 8, Aoi! Do you really want to suffer in silence? What if this is a sign of something bigger?” Hebi nagged.</p><p>“Are you that concerned? I must have eaten something bad, so relax.”</p><p>“Food poisoning does not last this long! And if it was, you would be on the toilet for other purposes too.”</p><p>“Fine! I will go, but get ready to hear an ‘I told you so’!”</p><p>Later that day, I went to see Val and Suki. Personally, I was not worried, but I was getting tired of Hebi’s incessant hovering.</p><p>“This is a surprise. What is going on?” Val asked.</p><p>“I have been feeling nauseous for the past week and I don’t know why. I haven’t eaten anything bad to my knowledge, but maybe I did,” I said.</p><p>“Any other symptoms besides that? Weird feelings?”<br/>“No. I was kind of hoping you could help me figure it out or give me some pills.”</p><p>“First, let me take your vitals and a blood sample.” She did her thing and went in the back room. As I was waiting for her to return, Hebi came in the room.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Making sure I really did come?” I asked. "I may be difficult, but I am not a liar."</p><p>“No, Val messaged me and told me to head down. Do you know why?” he asked.</p><p>“She left a few minutes ago to run a test and I haven’t seen her again yet.”</p><p>He was about to respond when Val and Suki came back. “I am glad you got the message,” Suki said. “We are not sure how you will take this, but it turns out we know why you have been feeling ill.”</p><p>“Say it then? You are scaring me,” I said.</p><p>“Aoi, you are pregnant,” Val stated cautiously.</p><p>            I felt my heart stop. Did she just say what I think she did… Hebi stood there with a look of shock and stumbled back into the chair.</p><p>“I am what now?...”</p><p>“The tests we ran showed you are about two weeks along, judging by the levels of certain hormones we found,” Suki said.</p><p>“Hebi….have we ever used protection?” I asked.<br/>“Don’t ask me! We usually get way too far before we think of it, and just forget. Are you upset about this?” he inquired.</p><p>“I don’t know. I am shocked, but no feelings of anger are showing up. I mean…I was going to bring up the question of potentially having a family at some point.”</p><p>“I feel similarly. We need some time to think. What are all of our options?” he asked Val and Suki with almost pleading eyes.</p><p>“The first option is carrying the child and keeping it as your own. Second, you could start the adoption process, and the child would be given to a couple meeting very strict criteria and your approval. Finally, you could abort, but if you choose that, we need to act before it is too late. Take some time and talk it out. It is not easy, but you two need to seriously communicate how you feel about this, and come to a decision. We are here if you need any questions answered,” Val comforted.<br/>“Thank you.” Hebi and I left and sat in my room trying to grasp what was going on. My hands traveled to my stomach and I imagined the little thing inside.</p><p>“If we had to eliminate one of the choices, I know which one I’d get rid of.”</p><p>“Which one?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“I can’t kill it. I know at this stage it is nothing more than a clump of cells, not recognizable as human, but abortion is something I just can’t do.”</p><p>“Well that is one thing we can agree on. Now for the hard part. Could we stand to see something we created together being cherished by strangers?”</p><p>“I guess it’d depend on who…but I don’t know.” I hugged my midsection and began to cry. This was just too much.</p><p>“Come on, lets wash up. I don’t want to leave your side for now,” Hebi said as he led me to the bath.</p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I knew something was up with him!! I tried to talk to Ravus about how he is acting weird, but he is always conveniently called on other business, or the situation is inappropriate for such a discussion. We have been close to breaking things on many occasions in our efforts to find a safe way to dispose of the magic pieces. Even Doc is losing his normal peppy attitude, which I never thought was possible. Maybe if I had any confidence in how to get him to open up without causing more drama, things would be easier.</p><p>I was trying to read in an effort to distract myself when a knock came to my door.</p><p>“Akuma, it is me, Toma.” I opened the door and was about to greet him when he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Ravus’s door. “This ends now.” He knocked and when Ravus answered, threw me inside and locked the door.</p><p>“Toma! What in the fuck is going on?! Did you lock us in??” Ravus raged.</p><p>“Yes. I cannot stand both of you being such stubborn idiots. You are not coming out until you fix whatever is going on! Message me when you are done.”</p><p>“TOMA!” he cried at the fading footsteps. “I will kill him. For real. What is he even going on about?”</p><p>
  <em>‘You really don’t know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Is there something bugging you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You are! I have been trying to find a way to bring up an issue for a while, but every time I do, we are interrupted or you seem to blow me off. I didn’t know what to say.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Just say it. We are trapped anyway. There won’t be a better time.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>            ‘You show how much you care with your words and actions. I can feel it, but there is something blocking it from being fully communicated. You are a prideful man, and I love that about you, but please realize you are still allowed to feel pain. I want you to open up about your past. I want to help you clean away the guilt that obviously tears you apart.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘I am confused.’ </strong>The look on his said otherwise. He definitely knew what I meant.</p><p>
  <em>‘At the conference, you revealed the truth about your parents. Why, did everyone in the kingdom find out about our parents’ friendship before me? If you had this knowledge, why hide it? If you didn’t want to open old wounds, I’d have understood, but you could’ve told me you knew them!! You have almost as many walls as Hebi! Do you not trust me enough to open up just a tiny bit?? You comfort me when I fall apart, allow me to return the favor!’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I…didn’t realize. I am so sorry…I can tell you. It will take a while. There is a lot to unpack.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t want you to say it because you feel forced. I want you to say it because you feel comfortable showing me every part of you, even the stuff that hurts.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I do want to share these things with you. You know I have a guilt problem, but I also tend to ignore emotional trauma.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I noticed….how well did you know my parents?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Not too well. I was only 6. I knew there was a young pregnant couple that came around and talked with my parents. They were good friends and often went to events and drank together. I was in the other room watching cartoons and playing with toys when your father lost control. I did not see what happened to your mother and father as I was knocked out from the impact, but I did see my parents die. I may have their names somewhere in my mind, so I will try and remember to help you find out more.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘That must have been difficult. Did you go into foster care?’ </em>I was not going to let him leave out any detail.</p><p>
  <strong>‘After I recovered, I was placed with a kind couple, but I never fully connected with them. I was laser focused on finding out the truth behind my parents’ deaths. As I aged, I became a rebel. I ran off and hung around a small gang considered to be conspiracy theorists. They were trying drastic and often ridiculous measures to find Alban’s heir. Once I heard them talk, I knew it was what I had seen. I joined their crew and shamefully participated in harassing any magic user we could find, trying to weed them out. I rose up in the ranks and became a strong fighter. I was the talk of the street. My ego was so massive by the time I was 15, that I challenged the leader to a duel. He kicked my ass. I was humiliated for the first time, and vowed to never become so arrogant again. His blade tore into my left arm and I hid the injury. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How did that work out?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Good and bad. My foster parents had no idea what to do with me, and had honestly given up. The wound got infected. Toma was my only friend, and took me to the hospital after I became seriously ill. The infection in my arm was getting worse and spreading. The only way to keep it from getting to my heart was to amputate. It was too late for drugs to work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How is that good?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘It was a physical reminder of my past mistake, and it gave us the idea to search elsewhere for answers. Without it, he and I would have never risen to where we have.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You always talk about the positive effects of pain. Have you ever vented to anyone about how much it hurt? How crippling losing your parents like that is?’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘No, I just shoved that stuff away and focused on the motivation it provided. I am past the point of dramatic breakdowns for those events, but if you must know…there always was a scared little boy under my ego, crying in a closet, reaching for the ghosts of his childhood and failing to hold on. I was just too stubborn to let him out.’ </strong>His face contorted as a few tears began to fall. Finally…I sat next to him and embraced both of them; the stoic Commander and the crying little boy.</p><p>            <strong>‘Why are you so good at this?’</strong></p><p><em>‘This is what you do for me. I figured it would help you too.’ </em>He began to cry harder and then laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I wonder what the people would say if they saw me like this?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘They don’t have to. Everyone needs some personal time away from the spotlight. Let’s not stop there. What happened next?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Toma and I started to separate from the organization. They were too extreme. We shared their goal, but wanted to find a more civil way. I joined the military, and Toma became a politician. My much simpler false arm was replaced with this one when the former commander promoted me to Captain. Toma was a senator at this time, and we worked together to ensure he ended up on the throne, and I took over as High Commander. Some things we did were dirty; manipulation, lies, sabotage. I learned how to act, and what the people wanted to see. Him and I would never see Alban’s magic destroyed if we were not in full control. He came up with the idea for the checkpoints shortly after being crowned, where we would track all the magic users that passed by, seeing if we could find anyone suspicious. When we did, I sent Hebi after them to get some more information. Due to public protests, we did away with the checkpoints, but I still sent Hebi out on some missions. The last High Commander retired and offered the position to me when I was just 21. A few years later, I heard that North City was bombed. The rest you know.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is that where this guilt comes from?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Some of it. It mostly began when I realized what I had done to you.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you talking about my voice?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘That, the shattered trust, causing Hebi pain…and not being there to save you from the wasteland.’</strong>
</p><p> <em>‘Wait. Hebi was in pain? From what?’</em></p><p>
  <strong>‘All I can say without his permission is that his past is fucked up. It makes mine look like paradise. His betrayal of you was almost exactly like something that happened to him. When he realized it, he fell into a deep depression. I think he still has the letter you left him.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t know that…I don’t have any bad feelings toward him anymore. I hope I can let him know sometime. Maybe knowing I forgive him will help.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Your heart is just…big. Forgiving people is not easy.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What if I said I forgive you too? What if I have learned to accept my past and move on…like a certain young man who holds a high position here in the castle did?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I’d ask if you really mean it. It seems impossible. Your life would be so much easier if I had not offered you the position here.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Nope. I refuse to let you say that. I’d be lost and depressed, stuck at a dead-end job. I’d have Aoi, but I wouldn’t have met everyone here. You are all my family. Despite the pain of being tortured by bandits and shot by snipers, I have had the time of my life. Learning something new every day, running around the castle with Aoi, having a room to myself; and most of all, the chance to really make a difference. I am discovering my past and saving the future, alongside people I love with all my heart. I’ll take a little pain to balance things out.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘But-‘</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Nope! No buts. No what ifs. You always say the past is in the past and we can’t change it, just learn from it and adapt. I will throw those words back at you now. You are a passionate person who does make mistakes, like everyone else. You did not intentionally try to hurt me. It was a sudden kink in your plans you did not foresee. I forgive you and Hebi for everything. I am ready to move forward and see where things go. I may become a badass swordsman….or find a calling for me here at the castle. The only thing I need is the love of my life and my friends by my side and I can take on anything. I will tell you this a million times if that is what it takes for you to fully grasp it. My love is strong and unconditional, and will not be broken easily.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘How in the hell are you so amazing??’ </strong>he scooped me up and kissed me. I could feel his intense emotion as well as a passion I haven’t seen before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            As Akuma and I embraced, I noticed a cold breeze. There is no fan or draft in here. I heard a deep booming laugh and soon we were surrounded by blackness. Hands grabbed at me and took her away.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Akuma! Hold on to me! What is going on??’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are you? I don’t know…wait, damn it!’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘What is it? Do you recognize something?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘This is where I was when I gained more magic in the wasteland. I recognize the throne…’</em>
</p><p>I tried to respond, but our communication was cut off. No! Suddenly, torches on the wall were lit, revealing a room full of demons. Among the mass of twisted looking creatures, one stood out as the leader, and he began to speak.</p><p>“So, you are her precious one? I can see why she likes you,” the creature said with a disturbing tone.</p><p>“What do you want? Let us go home, we will not be sacrificing anything today or ever.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you said last time?” it teased.</p><p>“Emergencies call for drastic measures. Where is she? Tell me now or I will show no mercy.” I pulled my sword out and glared at the abomination blocking my way.</p><p>“Hah! You wouldn’t last more than a minute against all of us!”</p><p>“Want to test your theory? If I kill you then I go to your boss, take Akuma, and go home without any of you bugging us again.”</p><p>“Bold little human. If you lose, then we get to claim both of your souls. What do you think, fair terms?” he offered.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. I take it your throne room is through those huge doors?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, but you will never see the other side of them!” I smirked and lit up the room with my own magic, motioning him to come and get me. I felt lighter and stronger than ever before with Akuma’s words still ringing in my head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “Welcome back my dear. It has been a while,” a familiar deep voice rumbled.</p><p>“I did not ask for more power, why are we here?” I asked.</p><p>“I did say you were interesting to me. Do you think I’d be able to just ignore you?”</p><p>“I was hoping. If you are trying to coax me to sacrifice more, then you should reconsider. It would be a waste of your time.”</p><p>“Ah, but you were so delicious, my demons have been wanting a taste for themselves.”</p><p>“Gross. I am not a buffet for your pathetic demons. Is this really all you can do? Threatening words are much less effective if you are acting like a desperate junkie.”</p><p>“The puny mortal insults the king of all demons?! I’d watch your mouth girly!” One of the follower demons said.</p><p>I walked toward it and punched it in the face. It flew back, clearly not expecting me to react that way. “Your magic has made my muscles stronger, so I thank you for that. This whole thing is like a terribly cliché fanfiction. Are you going to monologue about your evil plan now? I will even play the part of the angsty and edgy hero if you’d like.” He growled and threw a bolt of energy at me. I dodged it and remarked, “Is that really all you have?”</p><p>“You are testing my patience!” the large demon growled.</p><p>“That is the point. It seems like intelligence is not your forte.” Taking some of my lessons with Aoi and Ravus into practice, I blocked the main attack and slid around him. The blast of hellfire was aimed right at the door, and it broke on impact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            The door shattered, and I saw a very angry looking demon flailing around trying to catch Akuma, who was spinning and juking around his claws, just like she does so well in our training sessions. I cleaned some of the demon blood off my blade and threw the leader’s head into the throne room. “Your subordinate made a deal with me that if I killed him, I could leave with her. Are you going to honor that?”</p><p>“You have made a huge mistake! I will not honor it. Fight me. One on one, blades only. Show me what you are made of and maybe, just maybe I will let you go.” Akuma backed off and let me take over for now.</p><p>“Fair enough. Let’s go.”</p><p>“You are going to regret your arrogance!” he screamed.</p><p>
  <em>‘End this so we can go home.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘As you wish my dear.’ </strong>I winked at her and lunged for my opponent.</p><p>Our blades met and sparks flew. He is as strong as he looks, and packs a punch, but his blind rage works to my benefit. He did get me a few times, but I winked at Akuma and pulled out my secret weapon. I created another blade from ice and she swiped at his heels from behind. Rocks, fire, and lightning filled the room, hitting and even killing several of our audience. He fell to his knees and sputtered, “What happened to blades only? That wasn’t the agreement!”</p><p>Binding him to the floor with his own cursed stone, I responded, “What kind of demon obediently follows rules? I never promised to play fair, did I? Are you really fit to lead when you couldn’t even see that coming from a mile away? I win. I think I will do your people a favor and end your pathetic reign. Akuma, do the honors with me. You can have his crown if you want. I will take his blade.” Before he could respond, we cut his throat wide open, painting the room with black blood. The dark and mischievous gleam in her eyes was intoxicating. I placed the crown in my bag and placed his sword on my back. A slight burning sensation radiated through my body as the dark aura of the blade encompassed me. The other demons were staring and bowing in awe at us. Ignoring them and the fact that we were doused in ebony blood, we left and took a portal home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I was walking the halls to clear my mind about Aoi’s condition, when I heard hysterical laughter in Ravus’s room. What the fuck? The door was locked from the outside.</p><p>“Judging by what I’m hearing, they are better,” Toma said.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I locked them in to try to get them to finally address their issues.” He walked up and opened the door. On the other side was…something.</p><p>“This was not what I had in mind when I said to talk things out. What is that black gunk?” Toma inquired.</p><p>“Well…” Ravus answered, “We did talk it out, but we took an unexpected and unexpectedly fun trip to the demon realm. We even got some mementos!” he was holding a massive, vicious looking blade that was burning with hellfire. She had a black and red crown that was also on fire.</p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Care to explain?” I asked.</p><p>I got a message on my phone. <em>‘Sorry about him, he is in a mood. The demon that gave me magic back in the wasteland called him and I back to try to get us to sacrifice more. We laughed in their faces, slaughtered them all, killing their ruler and claiming his blade and crown for ourselves.’</em></p><p>“You think that makes sense??”</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on. You see the flaming sword. Ravus’s fire is not black, so what else could it be? I know you know what hellfire is.’</em>
</p><p>“Toma, please do not lock me in my room ever again,” Ravus ordered.</p><p>“You know it was a good idea, nothing else would have gotten through your thick skulls,” Toma stated.</p><p>“I could easily try out my new weapon on you.”</p><p>“Aw! I love you too! You are welcome by the way. Now shower and change clothes before you stain the carpet permanently,” Toma responded.</p><p>“Ugh…I’m out. As long as you two are feeling better I am fine and want off this crazy train,” I said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...this is one way resolve a miscommunication.<br/>Part of this chapter felt 'tacked on' at first, but I can't bring myself to delete it. I feel it is something that only Ravus and Akuma could get themselves into, and shows the more lighthearted side of the serious Commander once he lets go of some of his guilt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Answers from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 11: Answers from the Past</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Ravus and I cleaned up and stored our new toys away before getting back to work. We had hit wall after wall in our attempt to find a safe way to destroy the pieces we have gathered. Spurred on by our forced lock-in, we took a break and began to see if we could find more about my birth parents and Alban. I was just getting irritated again when a realization hit me like a ton of bricks.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus…we are so stupid.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Why?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The internet does exist. Why are we going to the most obscure and unlikely places to find them when a simple online search would do much more?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘We do not know their names. What could we look up that would help us?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Obituaries. They are likely dead.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Don’t you think that is a large leap in logic?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No, actually it seems to make the most logical sense. You said my father had several small accidents within a relatively short period of time. If he is alive, then why haven’t we heard of many more explosions in these past twenty-some years?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I swear, if we find what we need with just one simple click, I will scream.’</strong>
</p><p>I went to the computer and looked up obituaries of anyone with the last name of Rozu. After sifting through about 10 pages of articles about King Alban’s funeral, I found something. The local news in North City did an article on the death of a young couple. They said she showed signs of recently giving birth, but no baby was found. Cause of death; suicide. I stared at the screen and reluctantly scrolled down to a picture of them.</p><p>
  <strong>‘That’s him…suicide? They did not seem depressed.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where can we go to find out more? I need to confirm if this is true or not.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I know where we can go. Get dressed and ready to take a walk.’</strong>
</p><p>He and I walked to the police station as he explained.</p><p>
  <strong>‘For years, long before I was born, our government has been holding and copying records from all other stations. It serves a valuable purpose, and ensures if disaster strikes and all files get destroyed, there is always an extra copy of it all if anyone requires access to them again. I do not need to refresh your memory on what happened to the one in North City. As a result, the only place to access those records is here in the central facility.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘I hope I can find some kind of closure. I am not going to cry over their passing because I did not know them, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want answers to why I was given up.’ </em>He squeezed my hand as we entered the building. The officers all scrambled to attention when they saw Ravus, and I couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>“High Commander, we were not expecting you! How can we serve you today?” I could see the sweat on their brows.</p><p>“I am here with my friend to hopefully get some answers about her parents.” He motioned for me to hand over the printout of the article we had found. The officer sighed and looked up again.</p><p>“This case was a rough one. It was one of my first as a rookie. I assume you are Akuma? Follow me and I will pull it for you.”</p><p>“Do you remember any details about why they did it? Or what happened to the baby?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“How could I forget? We recovered their suicide note, which as you can imagine provided a lot of information, and as for the baby, we had no idea until another young woman came forward.” He placed a box in front of us and I opened it slowly.</p><p>            The first thing I saw was a gun sealed in a bag, and a piece of blood-spattered paper also bagged up.</p><p>“Since this case involved the Rozu family, a special exception was made and the originals were brought here while the copies were left in North City. That is the gun your father, Tenshu, used to shoot Suri and then himself. The letter is the real one, and that blood is theirs. You can read it if you want,” the officer offered. I lifted it out of the box.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am sorry. I was born, cursed with unlimited power. I should have done this much sooner, but my selfish desires led me to carry on our disastrous inheritance. For the greater good of the entire kingdom, this needs to stop. Guilt hangs heavy in my heart knowing that I dragged my innocent wife into this. Through me, she became an accessory to a grave crime. She and I willingly leave this world wishing that we would have had the courage to do this before our baby girl was born. She, like me, is doomed to a life of pain. She is my daughter. I love her and hope she finds happiness, but know firsthand the weight she will bear from birth to death is too much for even the strongest man. I implore her if she ever reads this to do whatever it takes to stop this curse. When her time comes her mother and I will see her again, and we can try to make up for everything, but until then, please have the strength to do the right thing, even if it seems impossible. Our dearest Akuma, you are our baby, and we are always watching over you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words were disturbing and a deep sadness took over. Ravus’s hand on my shoulder broke me from my trance.</p><p>“Do you know where they were buried? Or about where the girl was taken?” Ravus inquired.</p><p>“The hilltop cemetery is where they are, along with other members of the Rozu clan. After the scene was processed, a young witch came to us. Her name was Ikumi Castor. Tenshu and Suri were her friends and customers, so when they realized they could not handle the newborn’s power, they went to her, thinking her magical expertise would be close to enough. Ikumi fell in love with the little girl, and did have the ability to restrain her. She swore that even if it hurt, she would let the child have as normal a life as possible while preventing catastrophe,” the officer said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ravus said. “We will head out now. Keep up the excellent work.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I walked her out and we sat on a bench for a moment. If we were not in public, I’d hold her so tightly she probably wouldn’t be able to breath.</p><p>
  <em>‘I always figured mom was the reason for my normal childhood, but I had no idea how much it was hurting her. If I’d have known, I would have never said what I did.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘She and your birth parents loved you. They would be proud of you. If you want, we can visit them. I’ll be with you the whole time.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘Thanks. Did he say it was that hilltop one over there?’ </em>I nodded and we made our way up. Well-trimmed grass and landscaping framed simple gravestones. A large mausoleum stood above them all where Alban and his wife were laid. Anger grew in my chest as I thought of my family. The ‘Great King’ had made sure the only thing people remembered my ancestors for is simply being ‘the enemy’. King Regis was trying to defend his people, only to have everything he ever built vaporized and turned to rubble in an instant. In truth, he was a gentle and caring leader, not the villain he became after his death. Shoving my personal grievances with the not-so great king aside, I helped her look for her parents.</p><p><em>‘Found it. Can you see me here? Have you been watching as you said?’ </em>I gave her some space and continued to wander. I heard an alarm from my pocket, and pulled out my capture device. Looks like a piece is near. As I got closer to the mausoleum, the alarm showed the piece right in front of me. I guess I am not shocked one landed here. I tossed it near the door and it sucked it inside. She grabbed my hand and said she was ready to leave.</p><p>
  <em>‘Can we stop by mom’s grave too? I need to apologize.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Of course. You can take as much time as you need.’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            People tell me I was young and could not have been expected to be truly aware of everything Ikumi did for me. To a certain point they are right, but in those last few years, I was old enough to understand and should have been more kind. It would’ve meant the difference between life and death for way too many people. Despite the somber reason we went out, it was nice to walk with Ravus. It was difficult to not reach out for his hand, but even without intimate contact, being near him was just what I needed. We entered the slightly less opulent graveyard and looked for hers. We found it, but I was stunned to see a familiar looking man placing flowers there. Was he…no way!</p><p>“Did anyone tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop?” the man snapped. “Disrespectful brats…”</p><p>“I am sorry to disturb you, but we were actually looking for the same person as you,” Ravus responded.</p><p>“I did not expect to see you here Commander. What are you doing outside of the castle?” He really needed to calm down with his tone!</p><p>“I am here supporting my friend who was very special to Ikumi. She wants to speak with her. If you need more time, we can come back later, we do not wish to impose.”</p><p>I began to pull Ravus away, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Hold on. I am done. Just so you know Akuma, no matter how much you apologize, her blood, the blood of my wife, will always stain your soul.” I gaped at him and felt my chest burn with guilt and anger. “Looking back, I should’ve done what needed to be done when you were still an infant, tell her it was an accident. She was hypnotized by you, and I told her over and over that you would be the death of her. It turns out I was right for once. Too bad I still loved her with all I had even after she divorced me. You are really good at ruining lives; mine, hers, and the many thousands of innocents slaughtered in the blast.”</p><p>“Blaming children and infants for your adult problems is the mark of a weak and cowardly man. You can have your scars and prejudices, but the moment you take it out on others, any sympathy for your cause is lost,” Ravus remarked with ice in his words.</p><p>“Calm down, I am simply making sure she doesn’t get too big of an ego. They all see her as an angel, but I know in reality, she is an angel of death.”</p><p>            I held Ravus back as the man left. Conflicting emotions rampaged through me. Who was that? I have vague memories of a man who looked like him from my early childhood, but I don’t recall much. Thinking back, mom did wear a wedding ring, but like most other things, would not respond when I asked her about it. Was I really the reason they broke up?</p><p>
  <strong>‘Hey, listen to me now. Remember what you told me not too long ago. If you let your guilt consume you, you will never truly move forward. He was an ass, but he unsettled me enough to pique my curiosity. I will keep watch for him and end his pathetic life if he ever thinks of hurting you. Go on, she is waiting for you.’ </strong>
</p><p>I knelt down and let myself go.<em> ‘Mother. I don’t know where to begin. Saying I am sorry doesn’t seem like near enough. I hope you can see the message that I want to give. I wish to embrace you, to help with the chores again and treat you like you deserved. It may be too late, but I thank you with all of my being for what you did for me.’ </em>Tears fell as I tried to raise my heart to her. For as strict and busy as she was, I still loved her and believe that she did a good job despite the unique challenge. I am who I am because of her, and that makes me proud. Ravus and I walked home in silence. When we got home, I went to bed. After a few moments, Ravus came in and joined me. I cuddled into his warm chest and slept, thanking every deity I could think of for allowing me to have such a strong partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Thoroughly Aquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 12: Thoroughly Acquainted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            It had been a few days since I received news of our child. It didn’t seem real yet, but I know it was. Would I be able to be a good father? Am I too much of a mess to guide a young and vulnerable soul the right direction? I needed logic, so I went to find Ravus. I need to tell him at some point anyway. I saw Toma up ahead and asked, “Have you seen Ravus?”</p><p>“Last I saw, he went that way. You ok?” He must've noticed my usual mask slipping.</p><p>“No…yes…both?”</p><p>“You are not the Hebi I know. I hope he can help you with whatever is bugging you. If you need to speak to me, I can make the time. Just keep me updated,” he offered with an understanding smile.</p><p>“I will tell you later, but I need to tell him first.”</p><p>I walked in the direction he pointed and followed the sound of his bootsteps. The next thing I knew, I was running right into his back. I fell to the floor and he turned around.</p><p>“I take it you need to talk? You never zone out like this,” he asked.</p><p>“Can I talk to you…in private?”</p><p>“Sure, we can talk in my room.” Once the door shut, I slumped against it.</p><p>“You are worrying me,” he stated.</p><p>“Aoi….is with child,” I somehow managed to say without freaking out.</p><p>“Excuse me??” Ravus asked, clearly in shock.</p><p>“We were told a few days ago. She thought she had food poisoning, but it really was morning sickness. We have never used protection.”</p><p>“I assume you came to me for advice, but you know I have no desire to have kids. I don’t know what I can do to help.”</p><p>“We are trying to decide if we want to keep it or start the adoption process. I am trying to weight the pros and cons of each.”</p><p>“That is good, but you need to talk with Aoi about this so you make a decision that is best for you as a couple and potential family. The only other thing I can say is that logic is not always the best option. You and her have plenty of money, so housing and financials are a non-issue. What matters is how you guys feel about it. By that, I mean your real feelings. No matter how you look at it, you will be nervous and scared. Either choice will change your lives forever. Deep down in your gut, your intuition and core emotions will help guide you. I will be here for you if you need an ear to vent to, but it comes down to what you and her feel is best. Be true and real with her and yourself, and you will make the right choice.” The slight weight of his hand on my shoulder was more comforting than I’d ever admit. Just thinking of where I’d be without Ravus is enough to paralyze my mind.</p><p>“Thank you, Ravus. I will talk to her.” I left his room with a lot to think about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>The walls seemed to close in. My hands clenched at my abdomen. Thoughts of being parents with Hebi sent a wave of emotions crashing down on me. I needed someone, so I texted Akuma and asked her to come over.</p><p>She replied, <em>‘What is with the texting? You generally just barge right in. I will be over in a few moments.’</em></p><p>She came in, wrapped in her bathrobe, looking like she had a rough day as well.</p><p>“You look comfortable,” I teased.</p><p>
  <em>‘Today has been interesting. I will tell you, but first you tell me why you are being so weird.’</em>
</p><p>“Everything is changing. I thought I had a stomach bug, but it turns out that my nausea as of late was caused by something different. Akuma, I am pregnant.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I thought you were on birth control!’</em>
</p><p>“I was until I broke up with my last boyfriend. I was determined to wait until I knew the next guy was worth something before sex, and was going to use the excuse of not being on the pill to force other types of bonding first.”</p><p>
  <em>‘So why didn’t you do that with Hebi? Or use condoms at least?’</em>
</p><p>“Sorry if this is TMI, but whenever we got together, each time I was about to think of protection, he would do something that scattered every thought and then I forgot. We got so into it that we spaced it…every damn time.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What options did they give you? I assume adoption was one of them.’</em>
</p><p>“Abortion, adoption, or keeping it. I am terrified. Will I be a good mom? Will he be a good dad? What toll will this take on my body?? How the fuck do people make these decisions?! How would I know for sure the adoptive parents are treating them right?”</p><p>
  <em>‘How do you feel about the abortion option?’</em>
</p><p>“NEVER! I would never let them kill it. It is mine: ours! I’ll protect it with my life!” I blurted automatically.</p><p>
  <em>‘Do you realize what you just said? It seems you have more of an answer than you think.’ </em>
</p><p>“I-I need to talk to Hebi. There is a part of me that wants nothing more than to keep it. I can imagine them playing ninja, and the image is too damn cute, but then questions about if we really are cut out for this confuse things.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I personally do not want kids, and obviously have no experience with this, so take my words with that in mind. No one knows exactly how to be a parent. Each kid and parent have their own hurdles and challenges to overcome. If you two communicate well enough, I think you could be great parents, but if you feel your child would be better off with another couple, then I’d go with that option. Your feelings matter, but it is the child’s welfare that matters most. Come here and hug me, I know you need it.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Helping Aoi through her breakdown felt good, but it opened up questions in my mind. Does Ravus want kids? Is he upset I will not be able to provide that for him…or that I may not be willing to even if I could? There is no doubt I have a strong desire to see what was hidden under his uniform. I had masturbated to the thought enough times. He has such a solid poker face that it was hard to tell if it really affected him too. I took a walk around the castle to try and clear my mind while also looking for him. I must have gone further than I thought because I soon realized I was lost. Nothing around here seemed familiar. Great.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, where are you?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Just getting out of drills. Why?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t laugh. I kinda got lost.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘You live here my dear. How did you get lost?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I was zoning out and found myself in this area where all the halls look the same.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘How long were you wandering? It sounds like you are all the way in the west wing.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is the west wing so creepy. It feels abandoned.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘That area is essentially a hotel. It was full up when you were in the wasteland, but besides big events like that, it is always empty. If you can get near a staircase, I can find you.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok, that I can do. I am already close to one. There is a window looking out to the mountains here.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Alright, I will be there to rescue you soon.’ </strong>
</p><p>He came down the steps and smirked at me. “Why do you always seem to get into trouble?”</p><p><em>‘It’s your fault,’ </em>I sulked.</p><p>“How?” he asked and gestured for me to follow him.</p><p>
  <em>‘The only reason I went on a stroll was to figure out how to broach a potentially sensitive subject to you.’</em>
</p><p>“Well if that is the case, we can talk about it now. You can bring anything to me as bluntly as you desire. I find that method eliminates a lot of confusion.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Fine. Let’s get back to familiar ground please.’</em>
</p><p>            Once back at our rooms, he invited me inside. He threw his coat and gloves on a chair, revealing part of his arms. God damn! Even his forearms were rippling with strong and practiced muscle.</p><p>“You really need to figure out how to think instead of speak. I heard you just now,” he chuckled.</p><p>Fuck. How often has he heard what I intended to be thoughts?</p><p>“It has happened a lot. It does not make focusing in meetings easy.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I am sorry. Thinking and speaking with our bond feel and operate very similarly.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘It’s fine. It reminds me I am not the only one who is going nuts.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘You could have fooled me Mr. Stoic!’ </em>I crossed my arms and pouted, trying to hide my face.</p><p><strong>‘I can assure you I feel the same. The last time we were in the library together, you were think-saying some really raunchy things. Needless to say, I was so hard I could’ve shattered diamonds. I was glad you left first so I had no one to witness my awkward walk back here.’ </strong>I was floored. My face became warm at his words and the images that followed. Since when was I this desperate?</p><p>
  <strong>‘I assume you wanted to talk about something like this right? I also guess Aoi told you about her news.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘She did, and I think I helped her. The whole thing got me thinking. It is obvious I want to be with you in much more intimate ways, but one thing we haven’t talked about yet is if we see ourselves having kids.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘For any couple that is a huge conversation, but for us it seems more complex. Tell me honestly, did you ever genuinely want to make a family, before or after Gomon?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No, even as a kid, I never played with baby dolls or stuffed pillows under my shirt to act pregnant. I never understood why everyone was so focused on all girls growing up to be mothers. When I began to hit puberty, I thought I wanted children, but as I found more of my real self, I discovered it was nothing more than an attempt to fit in with the crowd. Also, I hate kids. They are loud, messy, and every mother I have ever seen looks miserable. They may love their parasites, but I don’t ever want to look and feel as drained and exhausted as they do. I feel the cute moments are very much drowned in all the not-so cute ones.’</em>
</p><p>Ravus sat down and looked relieved.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Thank god! I did not want to break your heart.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why would you think that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I assumed you were going to want a family and was terrified of telling you that I really do not want any parasites, as you called them. If you haven’t noticed, I send my captains in my place whenever there are kids involved at public events. I cannot stand their shrieking and endless questions. My goals and ambitions are too important to me, and I’d rather spend my energy on that.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh my god…that takes a weight off my mind! I was scared of the same thing!’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘I think I know the answer, but for my sake, are you only saying this because your ability to carry was taken?’ </strong>His eyes shone with emotion, and I happily reassured him.</p><p>
  <em>‘I want to impale Gomon on my blade for taking my voice and the massive scars on my back. He went too far and I will never fully forgive him for that. However, I am glad my magic is gone, and very glad I cannot conceive children. My cursed bloodline will die with me, and no one else will have to bear the burden I and my ancestors did. It was a happy coincidence I did not desire to have a family either way. Also, it means I never have to worry about forgetting to take the pill or using protection. We can focus on us and our future goals instead of an unplanned pregnancy.’</em>
</p><p><strong>‘Did I ever tell you I love so much it doesn’t feel real? Honestly I want nothing more than to pin you to the wall and drown you in pleasure right now.’ </strong>His eyes were on fire, and I saw him shift in his seat. My face was so red I’d make a tomato jealous, and a strange yet delicious tingling sensation shoved any cohesive thought way too far out of reach.</p><p><em>‘What would you do if I said I would be more than ok with that?’ </em>His intense look turned into a dark and mischievous one. Lips upturned into a smirk, he ran his hand through his silvery hair and laughed. The sound shook me to my core, and indecent ideas about what his metal arm could do to me made my heart race.</p><p>            He got up and locked the door before snapping his fingers. A shiny gloss covered the room.</p><p>“Before we lose too much control, I wanted to make sure our secret stays safe. We can go as hard and long as we please and no one will hear a thing.” My breath caught in my throat as he began to look at me like I was his prey. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared me down expectantly. “Do you think I am going to do all the work? If you want it so bad, then come here. I won’t bite, unless you want me to.”</p><p>
  <em>‘As long as I get to mark you first. I wonder what your blood tastes like.’</em>
</p><p>“If you want to try it, then I offer it up freely.” My legs carried me forwards and with a grace I didn’t know I possessed, I settled on his lap. His right arm wrapped around my waist while he opened his neck to me. His metal arm pulled me close and I began to lick the exposed skin. Slowly making my way to the vein, I paused before sinking my aching fangs into the soft flesh. A rich and savory flavor filled my mouth as I fell into bliss. I distantly felt myself grind against his leg as his groans pushed me further. The tightly wound pressure in my abdomen was released as he yanked on my hair, pulling my teeth from his neck.</p><p>“You came just from that huh? Was it really that good?” I nodded and gently licked at the still dripping blood. “You can have more later, but I still need enough to live. I also need to see what is underneath your clothing.”</p><p>
  <em>‘As long as I get to do the same. Something has been poking me for a while now, and I want to see it in person.’</em>
</p><p>“In that case, go ahead. I will let you get thoroughly acquainted.” He locked eyes with me and slipped his boots and pants off. I probably looked like a whore, drooling over the obviously very large bulge in his undergarments. “I will let you do the rest.”</p><p>I knelt in front of the god-like form and teasingly drew his last covering down and threw them away. Before me was a scary and sexy sight. His face was red and full of passion, and I was determined to make him scream. I made a show of taking off my shirt to reveal my black lace bra and started by trailing my finger over his impressive length. I took note of the scars on his legs and abdomen, and traced them with my other hand. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. Without any warning I took his head in and teased the tip with my tongue. He cried out in pleasure as I savored the taste of him. Looking at his face as much as I could, I slowly made my way down until I felt it hit my gag reflex. I used my hand to service what I could not fit yet, and his legs began to shake. “Oh my god Akuma! Keep doing that-AH!-your mouth feels fucking amazing!”</p><p>I continued to work on the sensitive spots I had found and knew he was close. The thick length was throbbing and soon a bitter taste filled my mouth. Keeping eye contact the whole time, I swallowed and cleaned up the mess with my tongue. There were smears of his blood on him and my core reawakened at the sight. I may have a thing for blood.</p><p>He must have heard me say that, because he reached down and wiped some of it up before bringing it to his mouth. Fuck that was hot!</p><p>“I can see why you like that. This may be our first time, but I want to try something. Will you allow me to? I can stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p><em>‘I trust you. Do your worst my love.’ </em>I kissed him as we fell back to the bed. He growled and explored my mouth with his tongue. His hands were everywhere and before I knew it, I was laid bare.</p><p>            “Close your eyes. Just follow the sensations.” Did his voice just drop a few octaves? I think it did. After my eyes were closed, the room got colder and I felt my exposed nipples harden. A hot hand, warmer than normal enveloped my right breast and began to feel around. He teased my nipple and my brain short-circuited as an ice-cold hand did the same to my left side. The temperature difference was shocking, but had the effect of nearly sending me over the edge again.</p><p>“I knew you’d like this. One benefit of my magic is that I can use more than one element at the same time. Fire and ice go really well together.” His hands left my skin and a opened my eyes to see his metal arm reaching down to cup my womanhood. I begged him with my eyes to continue and he obliged. I wrapped my arms around him as he began to spread my already soaked entrance open. My whole body spasmed when he hit a certain spot and he chuckled. “Found it.” He leaned down and sucked on my neck, nipping just hard enough to leave marks.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus! Please I need more! I need you inside me!”</em>
</p><p>“As you wish. Ride me.” I gasped and climbed on top of him once he laid down. I watched as he stroked his cock to full hardness. It was already leaking precum. I grabbed him and aligned it with my entrance. The stretch of it was slow and perfect. He filled every part of me and more. “You are amazing…it’s like you were made for me in every way. Move now, and I will show you pleasure greater than you could imagine!” I began to shift and move up and down, savoring the way my insides seemed to suck him in so easily. I was getting lost in the feeling when his icy-hot hands began to grope me again. The combined assault of sensations was too much and I came hard, straining my throat with my silent scream. Shaking with beautiful overstimulation, he continued for a few minutes until he finally stilled inside me. I felt it throb and a rush of warmth sent me into a third mini orgasm.</p><p>“That was so worth the wait. Are you ok Akuma?” I took a moment to take in the image before me. Firm, defined muscles covered in battle scars, a sweaty sheen on his skin, and the sexiest bed-head I’ve ever seen…I never want to forget this. The overwhelming feeling of support and love he poured into every touch said more than words ever could. Lost in his eyes, I finally gave him a thumbs up in response as he carried us to the bath.</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you. You made my first time perfect. I love you so fucking much! I hope you take responsibility for my inability to walk now.’</em>
</p><p>“I will gladly, but you need to do the same for all the times I had to try and focus at work while you were masturbating to thoughts of me. Toma nearly killed me many times for being distracted that day.”</p><p><em>‘That sounds fair.’ </em>We helped each other wash up and got further acquainted with each other’s bodies. I saw his scars on full display and could feel the stories they told. He traced the lightning burns on my back, the action soothing me into a calm trance. We fell asleep in each other’s arms and awaited the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Growing Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 13: Growing Dread</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “Ravus, gather the team and meet me in my chamber in an hour. We need to talk,” I told him before I turned and left. My gut had never sent off so many warnings. I got some paperwork out of the way before they arrived. Right as I finished, there was a knock at the door. I let them in and they sat on the couches.</p><p>“Toma, you never act like this. What is going on?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“Seriously, I am concerned,” Hebi added.</p><p>“You should be. I just got done meeting with the CEO of Taka Inc.”</p><p>“The huge pharmaceutical company? Why would you need to see them?” Aoi inquired.</p><p><em>‘Was he that angry looking older man who was giving me the creeps earlier?’ </em>Akuma messaged.</p><p>“Yes, you both are right. He did not hold back his feelings toward our mission. I was unsure at first, but now I know who he is. Ravus, you and I know him.”</p><p>“From where?” he asked.</p><p>“Remember when we left the organization? The newer member who we called ‘chicken man’ was making waves; waves that were leading him to gain more power.”</p><p>“Seiji Takemesa is ‘chicken man?!” Ravus exclaimed.</p><p>“Hello, her and I have no idea what you are saying,” Aoi interjected.</p><p>“The man I met with has incredible financial and political power. He is one of the people who believes we should just kill Akuma now to solve the problem. After seeing him today, I can tell that his is too far gone to be reasoned with. He has gone senile, and probably has many plans up his sleeve to kill you.”</p><p><em>‘Great. I love death threats. So fun. Are you sure of this?’ </em>she messaged.</p><p>“Ask Ravus, and he will tell you that when my internal alarms go off this severely, there is always something huge going on. Hebi and Aoi, I know you are dealing with a personal bombshell right now, but I need you to focus on work. Your task is to do some snooping to find any evidence of his plans. I will provide you the blueprint of his headquarters and you two can decide the best path,” I ordered.</p><p>“Yes sir! I am always up for some snooping! Also, we could use a distraction…can we say something? It is a total change of subject, but we can’t hold it in any longer,” Hebi asked.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“We have decided to keep the child. We may be petrified about the whole thing, but there is no way we can let someone else raise our kid. Please, tell me you will be there if we need help. Kids may not be your thing, but we can’t do this alone.”<br/>Ravus spoke up right away. “Of course, we will. We are your friends, and we won’t abandon you guys. I just ask that you be more careful on the job. No harm can come to the child as it grows, and it needs a father. Don’t get stupidly killed on us.”</p><p>“Thank you, guys!” Aoi sighed in relief while clutching Hebi’s hand.</p><p>“We can talk more about that after this, but for now let’s get back to business. Seiji invited me and a few guests to tour their new research lab. They are working on crucial vaccines there and want to report their findings. Ravus, Akuma, and myself will go.”<br/>Aoi spoke up next. “Is it smart to send her when she seems to be his target?”</p><p>“Yes, but only because I know how Seiji works. He puts all his effort into appearing perfect, so he would not dare to make a scene with the king in front of his employees. Bringing her to ‘poke the bear’ is a way to try and trigger him to slip or reveal something as well. I will be watching and recording the whole event for evidence. The three of us need to master our acting skills and stay aware of every detail in his behavior and the rooms themselves," I explained.</p><p><em>‘This is one place where not speaking is a great advantage.’ </em>I chuckled at her response and agreed.</p><p>“The tour is in two weeks. Afterwards, we can meet again to discuss moving forward.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            This guy was nuts. Hebi and I had gotten inside the building and found a door behind some shelving, and what we saw was shocking. Boards full of pictures and scribbles like the ones in bad sci-fi movies lined the walls. We took pictures of everything and got out before anyone came in. Right when my feet cleared the open vent we entered from, Seiji and a few other men came in. We froze in place and slowly got out the recorder.</p><p>“Are you sure you were not followed?” Seiji asked one of the other men.</p><p>“We are clear sir.”</p><p>“Perfect. I asked for you two in particular because of your special skills. Our organization has been hiding, weakened and laughed at for too long. Our partner failed miserably before, and even blood thirsty bandits were not enough to do the job.”</p><p>“Are you talking about the snipers?” one of the goons asked.</p><p>“What else would I be talking about?? He guaranteed me his gunmen could do it, but they failed and were slaughtered from the shadows! I have no idea how they allowed multiple people to infiltrate their hideout.”</p><p>“How do you know it was more than one person? No one saw their killer.”</p><p>“One person could not have done that much damage so quickly. The skill they used to take them all out was perfect. We need to be extra careful so those same spies do not wreck my plan.”</p><p>I felt Hebi glowing with pride as they unknowingly inflated his ego.</p><p>“Understood sir. What exactly is the plan? What do you need us to do?” one of the others asked.</p><p>“First, watch your backs. The two most promising former members of our group are now the enemies, and they have the protection of a crown and blade. If you notice anything suspicious, cease all talk of the plan and regroup when it is safe. The main job for you is to create and plant bombs.”<br/>“That is our specialty, where do you want them?”</p><p>“The exact locations are not determined yet, but they will be in this very building.”</p><p>“Your own HQ? Are you certain?” They were clearly shocked by Seiji's answer.</p><p>“Don’t test my patience! I know very well the sacrifice here, but the weight of it will not be on me. Ravus’s pet, Akuma, will be the guilty party. If she would just accept her fate and die as a hero, the lives of my employees and the crucial research we are doing here would not be lost, but she forced my hand!”</p><p>Seiji’s words stunned me. How did that make any sense? The way he was acting showed he was totally serious and truly believed what he was saying. I have a bad feeling in my gut and it is not just the fact that I have had to pee really badly for an hour now. The joy of pregnancy…</p><p>“If you are certain, sir then we will need a place to make and test the bombs. Also, we need to know more details about them, like what kind, how big, what type of agent, and which type of detonator.”</p><p>“There is a basement here that used to be an old lab. It has the bare bones needed to fit your requirements. Money is no object. This process is likely to take a long time, as the explosives must be perfect. In order to keep secrecy, you will only work after hours when no one is in the building. I will beef up security just in case those damned spies attempt anything. We will talk later about how testing is progressing and I will need your input on where to place them for maximum effect.”</p><p>“Sounds good, but what are we going to do about the royal threat? The king has the power to override anything if he desires, so how are you going to divert his attention?”</p><p>“Easy. I invited him to tour the facility, and will give him a show. He will be so happy and excited over our work that he won’t begin to suspect us.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Toma has always been able to out-talk you. Remember what happened about a month before he left us?”</p><p>“You would do well to remember what happened to the last person who questioned me like that. The little rat, who now somehow sits on the throne, has been in his gilded home for long enough to forget just who he is dealing with. It is him who will be the fool this time! One more thing before I send you away. My son is to not know anything about this. He is too young and innocent to understand, and I do not want him to interfere. I assume you know the cost of failing me, so I will not repeat it. Leave now. I will be in contact when the basement is ready for you.”</p><p>            The two left and after an excruciatingly long 15 minutes, so did Seiji. We planted some bugs and then left. I ran to the bathroom and when I came out, Hebi was laughing his ass off.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t have to go too! We were stuck in that vent for a long time.”</p><p>“I actually don’t. You are just crazy, and have been using the restroom at least twice as much as before,” he said.</p><p>“Did you ever consider it was because of the new life I am incubating inside of me? As he grows bigger, it will weigh on my bladder and I will need to live in the bathroom permanently.”</p><p>“You think it’s a boy?”</p><p>“Of course, that is what you choose to nitpick! I can’t explain it, I just have a feeling.” I clasped his hand and we started to walk away from Taka Inc. headquarters.</p><p>“I’d be fine either way. As long as he or she is healthy, that is all that matters.”</p><p>“Awww! And you say you will be a terrible father! I have another feeling.”<br/>“Don’t tell me you have to go again!?”</p><p>“You idiot! It’s not that! His majesty is going to kill us for taking this long. We really need to hurry back. The others need to hear what we found as soon as possible.” We sped home and were about to knock on the door to Toma’s office when a guard stopped us.</p><p>“The king is busy with another meeting; he will see you when he is done.”</p><p>“He didn’t have any other things today, who is he with?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“I am not certain, but I think I saw him around not too long ago. He seemed very agitated.”</p><p>“Could it be Seiji or his son?” I guessed.</p><p>“Now I remember! It’s the son,” the guard said.</p><p>“Then we need to get in there now. Both of them should know what we found. Call Ravus and Akuma here too.”</p><p>The guard knocked and let us in, followed shortly by the others.</p><p>“We are sorry to interrupt your conversation, but this is the perfect opportunity. I have the feeling that what he is needing connects with this.” I threw the recorder on the desk and Toma held it to his ear and listened.</p><p>“Oh my. Sit down all of you. This is going to take some time to discuss,” Toma ordered.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akuma’s POV<br/>            </strong>The air in Toma’s office was tense. His usual light-hearted mannerisms were replaced by the actions of a king. We all followed his lead as he began to speak.</p><p>“First off, our guest here is Rai Takemesa. He and his father were here not too long ago to speak with me. Rai, you met High Commander Ravus earlier. This is Akuma, Hebi, and Aoi. The five of us are the only members of our operation to destroy Alban’s curse. We can get acquainted later, but it is time now to unpack all of the information here. We need to be extra cautious. Everyone place their electronics in this case. If you do not put them in here, they will be fried and unable to be restored.” His tone left no room for argument, and all of our phones, tablets, and the recorder were locked away. “Ravus, do it.”</p><p>“Cover your ears. There will be an uncomfortable and slightly painful pop if you don’t,” Ravus warned. His hand glowed with electricity and a wave of energy swept the room, making us all cringe and shiver at the curious sensation.</p><p>“What did that do?” Aoi asked.</p><p>“That was an EMP. Any electronics outside of this case, known or otherwise were just irreversibly destroyed; their files deleted for good,” Toma explained. “If any of us had bugs or cameras on us or in this room, they are not going to catch anything. For an extra layer of security, our devices will stay locked away until we are done, then scanned for bugs or signs of hacking.” He pulled the recorder out before shutting the case again.</p><p>“If I may ask, is it really serious enough as to warrant this much caution your majesty?” Rai asked.</p><p>“Yes. Once I play it out loud, you will see. You can ask them, I am usually a joker with a very casual attitude outside of, and even during some work. My intuition raised way too many red flags when I spoke to your father. I have never felt more disturbed or concerned before, and this just confirms my feelings.”</p><p>            “Play it then. We can talk of it after,” Ravus said. Toma nodded and turned up the volume. We all were at a loss. My heart fell through the floor, and I wanted to reach out and comfort Rai. He was visibly shaken when he heard his father’s crazed ranting. The tape ended and the silence weighed heavy over all of us.</p><p>“I don’t need to add anything. This is the type of dangerous shit that we left the damned organization for!” Toma was emoting in ways I never thought possible. It was more jarring than seeing Ravus cry for the first time.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rai spoke up. “You were part of this?!”</p><p>“We <em>were</em>,” Ravus clarified. “The king and I were friends from a very young age, and partially because of my personal history with Alban’s magic, we always wanted to free the world from its apocalyptic potential. We found a group of like-minded people and joined. As we grew up and developed our skills, we came to our own decision. The leaders of the group, your father among them, were spouting off some reckless and catastrophic ideas involving hundreds or thousands of innocents being sacrificed. They justified it by saying ‘sacrifice was necessary to make great strides’; a twisted view on a normally powerful saying. We left, more dedicated than ever to achieve our goal in a more humane way. Your father apparently continued rising the ranks and is now leading the whole thing.”</p><p>“I knew he was doing some shady things, but I never expected this. I came here to ask if you could investigate, hoping his name would be cleared, but knowing it most likely would be tarnished further,” Rai sighed.</p><p>“Rest assured this in not the last of our efforts. We will do whatever we can to help stop his plan and keep you and your company from being hurt too badly. Hebi, did you find anything else?”</p><p>            “We found these documents. The chip I threw in there with my phone has a copy of all the computer files we could download in the time we had, and Aoi took pictures of the secret room they met in,” Hebi reported.</p><p>“What are you thinking Rai? You know your father better than any of us. What are your suggestions?” Toma asked.</p><p>“It is clear now that the man who was my father is no longer there. Despite what this proves to be true, he at least was a caring man. My childhood was just as fun as anyone’s, and he loved me and my siblings. He was passionate about helping people and finding cures for devastating ailments, so he built the company with his blood, sweat, and tears. With him at the helm, we soared in terms of money and reputation. I can’t say how many potential profitable deals he turned down because the other parties wanted to cut wages and employee benefits. His efforts to spoil and protect them made them happy, and their happiness made us rich while also doing good for the public. Hearing that he is willing and even eager to destroy everything he has worked for breaks my heart.” I reached forward and placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy, a silent apology for his grief. He smiled and then continued. “Thank you, Akuma. I need to step up,” he said while looking Toma in the eyes.</p><p>“Go on. I like the fire I see in you.” Toma and Ravus exchanged a look of excitement at Rai’s now apparent passion.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal; my first solo proposition. If you help me save <em>my</em> company from him, we can make things very worthwhile for you and the people. What do you say?”</p><p>            “I’d say let’s talk. I think an alliance with you will be valuable both now and in the long run,” Toma responded, a serious yet excited smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>“I am not expertly versed in the ways of combat, politics, or espionage. Any ideas I come up with I expect to be criticized and discussed. I will also not be afraid to add my input where needed. We are currently working on some revolutionary new cancer drugs and maybe even a cure in the future. If he sabotages the tests and research, then we will not be able to redo any of it. My father is very paranoid as we just heard, so he will be scanning everything for abnormalities. If your spies would be up for it, we would need them to carefully copy and relocate all of the files stored on paper and digitally. Only a few could be done at a time, to prevent him from seeing the action as threatening. It will likely take years to do it all. Saving some of our more crucial tests, would require delicate compounds and dangerous chemicals to be moved out of the building, which presents a much more difficult challenge. A few of these are corrosive and flammable so it’d be in our best interest to remove them so they don’t make a potential blast worse or compromise the environment. I need to think more on how we can do that part.”</p><p>“This would be a long-term operation. We will need to also keep an eye on Seiji and his goons with bugs and cameras so they don’t get the chance to execute their plan first. It seems that Hebi and Aoi will have likely the most important jobs in this. Can you two handle the pressure?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“Hell yeah! I have been meaning to flex my hacking skills sometime soon. You know what we can do. As long as we all communicate as team, I can guarantee that we could recover as much data and resources as possible,” Hebi confirmed.</p><p>“Hearing your reputation and how you were able to get that much information from one time following him, I trust your skills,” Rai added. “We also need to come up with a way to get the employees out. In the worst-case scenario, they may be in there shortly before he detonates the bombs, so we need to find an evacuation plan that does not involve telling anyone about what is going on. Panic needs to be non-existent, and every life must be saved.”</p><p>“Is that all you need us to do? What will you offer in return?” Toma inquired.</p><p>“I will offer my knowledge. Despite his mindset, my father trusts me, so he may let some things slip, and I can pass them along to you. I can provide passwords and clearance cards to your spies to aid in their snooping. That building is like my home, so I know how to navigate the whole thing. After this whole thing is over, I would offer a direct alliance between Taka Inc. and the castle, which would benefit us both. I am sure your medical team would be interested in have access to our resources. In addition, I have been looking to find an efficient and fair way to reduce the cost of our drugs. With you backing me in that effort, we can really help out the citizens.”</p><p>            “You drive a hard bargain. Why are you so quiet and submissive when your father is speaking? It would make sense if he would want you to take some charge if he knows what you can do,” Ravus asked.</p><p>“He is a control freak. He would rather teach me by telling me to watch than actually letting me try it for real. I have learned a lot from him, but I want to become more than him. I will surpass his marks and make my own path, whether or not he approves,” Rai vowed.</p><p>“I am impressed. I accept this deal. You will work with us. There are a lot of details to work out still so expect us to meet like this on many occasions. Ravus, Akuma, and I will play our parts of being ignorant of his plans, which should give him the idea he is safe, leading to him drop his guard hopefully. We will come up with backup plans just in case. If our ideas of being sneaky and covert fails, we need a way to maintain peace while potentially dealing with an explosive situation. My last question: are you prepared for your father to die? Even if we apprehend him alive, the penalty for what he is doing is death. With this recorder alone, we have nearly enough evidence to convict.”<br/>“I will be…hurting badly when he dies. The memories I have of him are of a kind, intelligent, and fiercely determined man. If there is no way to talk sense into him, maybe death will be the only way to cleanse his soul. I will move on; carrying his true heart with me until I join him.”</p><p>“I like this guy. I think we are going to knock this one out of the park,” Aoi said.</p><p>“We will be in contact. From now on, you need to be very careful. If you need to send us a message or respond to one of ours, only do so when it is genuinely safe,” Ravus told Rai.</p><p>“Understood. I look forward to working with you and your team, Your Majesty.”</p><p>            The meeting ended and we all left on a high. Things were looking up. I went to a training round with Ravus and by the end we were sweaty and gross.</p><p>“You know my captains have been wondering if you will make an appearance in their sessions. Your immense growth in skill with a blade has gotten the notice of certain people.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’d make a fool out of myself.’</em>
</p><p>“You almost disarmed me multiple times today! It has been about two years and you are already qualified enough for my advanced class! Do not sell yourself short.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I will consider it. It may be fun to see if I can help or inspire others. I also had an idea.’</em>
</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>
  <em>‘My magic can do a lot. It is a blank slate for me to do whatever with. I have been scared before, but I want to find my limit. I want to know exactly how much I can use before things get dangerous. You are an expert at all elemental magic types, so I was thinking if I can apply the concepts and techniques you use, then I could mimic the elements in appearance and effect.’</em>
</p><p>“That is an interesting thought, and it seems like it should be possible. We can work on that; it should be fun.”</p><p>“Hey guys! Look what we have!” Hebi called to us.</p><p>“If you open that I swear I will hurt you!” Aoi shouted after him.</p><p>“What is going on now?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“We just got our gender revealing ultrasound, but are going to wait until the birth to see what it is right Hebi??”</p><p>“That was the plan but….I really, really want to know!”</p><p>I looked at Ravus and he gave me a wink. “Think of it as a challenge; a dare. Prove to me and everyone else you have the patience and strength to wait. If you like, I can keep the envelope to avoid temptation. I will keep it with my person at all times, so unless you want things to get awkward, you won’t be able to swipe it.”<br/>“But….but…..fine!!” he handed it to Ravus and watched it go into his breast pocket with a pout.</p><p>“Thank you! Honestly, that’ll help me too. I have almost looked multiple times,” Aoi admitted.</p><p>“See! I am not the only one!”</p><p>“Yes, but unlike you, I did not try to deny it!”</p><p>They walked off, still loudly bickering. I wonder all the time about how the two loudest people on the planet can also be the best ninjas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Much Needed Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 14: A Much Needed Break</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            For the next 8 months, time flew. Ravus was swarmed with new recruits going through boot camp and was always in the training room. Aoi and Hebi were steadily making their way through the massive number of documents from Taka Inc. that needed copied. Last I heard, they were a few hundred in, with only many thousands left to go. Regular communication with Rai was going well, and as of now we were a few steps ahead of Seiji. Routines were established and I found myself wanting something new. With most of the current drama on the shoulders of others, I was left to do the desk work. I hated it. I was reading the same things over and over…and over, trying to see if the words will eventually come together to form the answers I was looking for. They did not. A part of me was glad for the distraction because I was getting very annoyed at Aoi. With only a month or so left, she was in full new-mom-panic mode, and while I love being there to help, I was quickly tiring of baby talk. The media was getting under my skin as well, which didn’t help my already exhausted mind. Keeping my romantic life secret is what is best for the mission, but it is tearing me apart. Seeing my friend on cloud nine with her lover and new family was like a dagger in my heart. I just want to be able to talk with Ravus or hold hands in public without being shredded by strangers online. I am strong enough to ignore most of it, but it still hurts. We haven’t had the time to hang out in months and I miss him so much. Our bond helps, but it is not enough.</p><p>            “Akuma!! What are you doing?” Aoi asked when she spotted me at lunch.</p><p>
  <em>‘Eating.’</em>
</p><p>“Wow, lighten up a bit. I just wanted your help.”<br/><em>‘What do you need?’</em></p><p>“I can’t decide….blue or purple?”</p><p>
  <em>‘For what?’</em>
</p><p>“The baby’s room. Purple is more gender neutral, but I just have a feeling it is a boy so blue would be adorable!...but if it’s not a boy then I’d like the purple best.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t care. If you are so worried about choosing wrong then do it after the kid is here.’</em>
</p><p>“We need to get as much as possible done now. I am just so exci-“ I let her drone on, saying the same things she said this morning, and the night before, and the day before that. Anger began to rise as she started to gush over how kind Hebi was being and I had enough! I tried to get her attention, but she was gone. I got up and walked out, trying to get away before she realized I was gone.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?” Fuck. “Are you ok? You seem stressed.” I may not be able to hold myself back much longer. I tuned her out and sidestepped her incoming hug. “What the hell?! Tell me what is going on!” She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her. I shoved her back and glared with all I had.</p><p>
  <em>‘I need some time alone.’</em>
</p><p>“If you think I am going to leave you now then you are mistaken!”</p><p><em>‘I. Need. Time. Alone.’ </em>She still stood there, blocking my path. <em>‘Let me pass. I need a break from you and your incessant baby chatter! I will tell you what has me upset later, but for your own health, LEAVE ME ALONE!’</em></p><p>“Threats huh? Really? Wait…have you been lying to me? Are you jealous? If you want kids of your own there are ways to-“ she began.</p><p><em>‘STOP TALKING NOW!! You have no fucking clue how I feel, so stop making baseless assumptions!! Let me pass now or I WILL push you out of my way!’ </em>She stood there speechless, and still held her position. I felt something snap inside and after taking a couple steps back, I called some of my magic and drew a line between us, sending flames and sparks flying. My arm and the left side of my face were shining bright with dark energy. I opened my mouth and a deep and demonic voice rang out. <strong>“Let. Me. Pass. Or. ELSE!” </strong>She fell against the wall, true fear in her eyes. I walked past her, sealing the magic away once again. Her eyes followed me until I was out of sight. If she follows me, kid or not, she will not like what she gets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Anger and concern fought in my mind. How could she do that? What caused her to get that angry…I’ve never seen her like that before. I went to find Ravus, thinking he would have an idea as to why she exploded. I took a guess and found him in the training room with a large class. Wow, I did not expect there to be this many people.</p><p>“Left flank! Shape up! Get those shoulders straight or you will run more laps!” An unusually intense voice rose over the formations. “ENOUGH! Halt!” In a split second they all froze and a very angry looking Ravus stormed over to me, looking like a terrifying god of war about to attack.</p><p>“Um…I was-“</p><p>“Just leaving!” he snapped.</p><p>“Wait I need-“</p><p>“To leave!”</p><p>“It’s about Akuma!” I managed to get out.</p><p>“Do you seriously think I don’t know that? She told me a while ago she was going to unwind, so I have been giving her some space, as you should too.”</p><p>“But sh-“<br/>“AOI! Clearly she needs some time alone. Show her some respect and let her be for a moment!” I took a step forward, but was stopped by his metal arm grabbing mine. His eyes were glittering with rage boiling right under the surface. In a soft and petrifying voice he continued, “Do I ever interrupt <strong>your </strong>work with silly things like this?”</p><p>“No.” I whispered as his grip on my new arm was getting quite painful. God damn how strong is he??<br/>“Ok. So why do you think it is ok for you to interrupt <strong>my</strong> work?”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“Then leave!” He lifted me up into the air and deposited me on the other side of the door. Many of the trainees were staring at me with pity. “Tell me soldier, did I give the order to drop attention?”<br/>“No Sir!” the young man answered, snapping rigid once again.</p><p>“Everyone will stay late and run ten extra laps! If I hear one groan or complaint, the number will double!! Never let anything distract you like that!” He glared at me before slamming the door shut and locking it. What is going on? Of course, now that I really need some wine, I can’t have any. I decided to just go back to my room to avoid getting anyone else pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I walked around until I saw the old training room. It had become a storage area, and currently was pretty empty. I dragged myself to the weapon’s closet, and curled up in the corner. The dust was thick, but I did not care. It was blissfully silent here. Staring at the cobwebs gently blowing with the air conditioning, hot tears began to fall. I sobbed in my corner, hidden by boxes and shelves. I let out all of the things I have wanted to purge for months, and my sleeves were soon soaked dark with my black tears…stupid arcane magic. I called to Ravus before I fell asleep. <em>‘I need you. I’m in the old weapons room. Find me when you get the chance.’ </em>I was awoken by a knock on the door and blocked it shut with my magic. I was not in the mood for Aoi right now.</p><p>“It’s me, Ravus. Let me in.” His voice made my heart race. When he came in, I was shocked at how rough he looked. His eyes were glassy and he looked done with the whole world. Same. “Akuma…is there room for two in that corner?” He asked with tears falling freely. I scooted over and he sat next to me. Like a child, I clutched him tight and he cradled me on his lap. We held each other, savoring the most basic touches.</p><p>“I told Toma to cover for me for a few days. Unless there is an emergency, we are free for a bit.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t want to leave here. The darkness is nice. We can actually interact without criticism here.’</em>
</p><p>“One day we will be able to show as much affection in public as we want. I did not realize just how difficult this would be. Get ready though, I have a feeling it will be a long time before we can.” After a heavy silence, he added, “I’d be ok with spending our whole break in here, away from everyone. There is a vending machine and bathroom down here, so if you want to, we can.”</p><p>
  <em>‘That actually sounds lovely. Can we sleep first?’</em>
</p><p>“Of course. Sleep well, I will join you shortly, those rookies are fucking exhausting.” I smiled at his comment as my eyes closed and was soon fast asleep.</p><p>            The next day, we got our snack-breakfast and an idea. I notice we had a lot of boxes and a huge tarp nearby.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus, do you want to build a fort? We don’t have pillows and blankets, but boxes and tarps should work.’</em>
</p><p>“I…have never built one before,” he said with a small blush.</p><p><em>‘That settles it then! Find a way to stack those boxes to create our kingdom, then we will place the cover.’ </em>We must have made one hell of a sight. I was in a tank top and shorts, and he had taken off the top layer of his uniform, leaving our other clothes in a pile in the corner. Two adults, stressed and tired, one of them being the High Commander himself, playing fort in a dingy and dusty storage room. We made fools of ourselves, telling stories and acting like over-excited kids. At the end of the second day, we lay in our new kingdom giggling at nothing. I spazzed out when he began to tickle my neck and soon his tickles turned into kisses.</p><p>“What do you say the King and Queen of our beautiful castle really make it feel like home?” Lust and desperate need dripped from his words, stirring the seriously deprived sexual deviant inside of me. Once our desires were finally sated and the fort was permanently contaminated, we cuddled and talked.</p><p>
  <em>‘I told you this was fun!’</em>
</p><p>“We need to do this again sometime. Maybe with pillows instead.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Hell yes! On a more serious note, we cannot let it get this bad again. It is bad for our health, and I feel like I hurt Aoi’s feelings.’</em>
</p><p>“We both did, but she really should know when to just listen to logic and words. I don’t know what we can do though. Our rooms are safe, but we don’t have one just for the two of us.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What if we shared a room?’</em>
</p><p>“The first person to see us do that will know right away and then the rumor mill will be fueled, not to mention the cleaning staff.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Our rooms are connected by a door on the inside like some hotels, remember? We can keep it open when we want to spend time together, and as long as our belongings stay in our individual spaces, no one needs to know. We can even sleep together every night as long as we keep our doors locked and blinds drawn.’</em>
</p><p>“You are a damn genius! I guess I should make it official then. Do you want to move in with me?”</p><p><em>‘Yes!’ </em>I beamed and kissed him to seal the deal, leading to him getting excited yet again. My already sore womanhood throbbed in delight at the idea of going again.</p><p>“I want to mark you. Will you let me?”<br/><em>‘Only in places easily covered by clothing.’ </em></p><p>“Be careful what you say my muse!” I can tell I will not be able to wear summer clothes for a while.</p><p>            We lost track of time, and as we were waking up, a knock on the door startled us. Ravus jumped at the surprise sound and knocked over our fort. He and I laughed under the tarp and made our way out of the pile. After attempting to cover the excessive amount of love bites littering my entire body, Ravus opened the door to see a very confused and amused Toma.</p><p>“Why is this vending machine empty?” I pointed to the trash pile on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Ok. Why are you both limping? Wait…never mind! I can guess the answer pretty well. On a more curious note, did you really build a box fort?”</p><p>“What does it look like? I bet you can guess where we made sweet love for two days,” Ravus teased. I smacked his arm and then winked at the king.</p><p>Toma put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. “Thanks for the images, now I need to bleach my eyes. You know I will always tease you about the fort thing, right?”</p><p>“You can, but remember I had no real childhood, so my curiosity about it was too much to ignore. Let me ask, have you made a pillow/box fort before?” Ravus asked.</p><p>“No…Was it fun?...” Did he really just- “The fort I mean! Not the…other stuff…”</p><p>Ravus and I lost it and fell to the floor laughing.</p><p>
  <em>‘It is really fun! You need to try it sometime. We can show you how.’</em>
</p><p>“I am sincerely hoping you are talking about the fort and not the idea of a threesome with you two! Get up. We do have a meeting with Rai tomorrow morning and you two need to be there. Try to calm Aoi down too. She is being very pouty and I cannot take much more. Clean this mess up first though.”</p><p>            After he left us, we cleaned out the room and went back to civilization.</p><p>I went to Aoi’s room and she came to the door. She looked shocked, but let me in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Listen. This is how it is going to go. I will rant and expel all of the shit I have been feeling onto this piece of paper that I will be burning after you read. After, I need to get going to meet with Rai, Toma, and Ravus about the evacuation plans. Think over the note and we can talk and hug it out later.’</em>
</p><p>“Ok. Before you write it, I really am sorry. I should have listened to you the first time. I can’t properly explain why I was so damn pushy with you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that. I knew your intentions were good, but just be more aware in the future. Here is the note.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have to hide my relationship with Ravus. We know it is for the best, but it has been over a year now, and the strain is starting to hurt. We both watch you and Hebi hugging, kissing, and goofing around like an annoying married couple, gushing over your perfect family-to-be, wishing we could do the same; minus the family part. I am jealous of that. If I even think of looking at him for too long or god forbid accidentally smile around him, I am accused of being a wicked seducer who is using him for my own purposes. They see me, even just being his friend, as a sign that he is weakening and losing his objectivity. We need all the support we can get especially since we are still a few years away from being done, so we cannot risk upsetting people for any reason; stupid or not. I am strong, and so is Ravus, but the negative media still gets to us. We are not forbidding you from showing affection. That would be unfair. All we ask is that you two tone down the PDA when we are around. I am genuinely excited to meet your kid. I want to be there to help you guys if I can, but please read the situation and judge when baby talk is appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>P.S.-Purple is better.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi handed the note back and cursed, “Fuck…Why did I not see that sooner? Well, you have to go, but contact me when you are ok to hang out again. I want to make things up to you.” I thanked her and left after the letter was burned away. I felt so much lighter after finally getting that off my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 15: New Beginnings</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I looked at my phone for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Aoi was less than a week from her due date, and I am constantly on edge. I may as well be having over a cliff with no safety gear, knowing I have to jump off at some point. Our lives were going to be changed for good, and a nausea-inducing combination of fear and excitement is swirling in my mind. Aoi had helped a lot with my anxiety, but I still had doubts on if I’d be a good parent or not. Ravus and Akuma were finally talking to us again after our major lapse in judgement earlier. In my defense, it is easy to forget the stony commander has deep emotions when he never shows them in public. Akuma is a different story. Her and I are so awkward, and I can’t seem to be able to get her in a place where I can see what she is thinking. I want her to know how much I regret my actions, and I think she is kind enough to forgive me. The issue is me and my inability to initiate serious conversations. I may talk to Ravus and ask what he suggests, but first I want to meet my kid, and ensure he or she is healthy.</p><p>“BOO!” a figure said, jumping up from behind me.</p><p>“AH! WHO THE FUCK?! Toma! Are you trying to kill me??”</p><p>“No, I was just testing how zoned out you were. Apparently a lot if I was able to sneak up on you,” Toma laughed.</p><p>“Can you blame me? My life is going to be turned upside-down any day now,” I defended.</p><p>“Ravus said he would be back soon, but it seems there has been a delay. Have you seen him yet?”</p><p>“I have not. Is it a delay we need to worry about or one that is expected?”</p><p>“Nothing too worrisome. Remember, these past few weeks have been boot camp, or ‘hell on earth’ as it is known to the ones who made it through. He does not go easy on them, and due to recent events, he is also more tired than usual,” he answered.</p><p>“That explains the unusual amount of people I have seen crying in closets lately..” Toma took on a confused and painful expression. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>“Yeah…whatever you do, don’t go to the old training room storage closet. It’s clean now, but it will never recover from what it has seen,” he shuddered.</p><p>“You have me curious. Does it have anything to do with where the other two disappeared to for three days?”<br/>“Yes. Use your imagination.” Oh. Well at least he is getting some. He was more uptight then usual beforehand, so it definitely did him some good.</p><p>            “On to a topic that does not make my stomach turn. How goes the document copying?” Toma asked.</p><p>“We did about 15 more today, taking us to a little over 900 done. We did a lot of them via computer, but now we are hitting an impasse.”</p><p>“What kind of impasse?”</p><p>“There are multiple levels to their secure storage system. We are almost done with the outer layer. Once we move down into the other sections, we will need to be even more careful, and I may need to use some of my hacking skills to prevent Seiji from seeing us in there. Also, there are some files that are on paper only, so we will need access and time to physically go into their high security offices and reprint everything. As much as it pains me to say this, his prediction of this taking years may be totally accurate,” I explained.</p><p>“We see Rai again here in the next couple weeks, so you can explain to him what you need and ask questions about the papers.”</p><p>“Good…I need to get some sleep or else I will lose my shit. I can’t decide if I want time to slow down or speed up.”<br/>“Then go to bed. I think I saw Aoi turn in early too. Both of you need as much energy as possible.”</p><p>“Ok, mom.” I rolled my eyes and left, hearing him grumble something about not being the ‘mom’ of our group.</p><p>I came in to her room and saw her come from the bathroom, looking like a zombie.</p><p>“Hello sleeping beauty, want me to join you?”</p><p>“That sounds nice. Just don’t disturb me too much with your constant rolling.”</p><p>“You are the one who gets up every half hour to pee or something,” I mumbled.</p><p>“Do you want to say that louder, my dear?” Shit.</p><p>“Say what louder? I didn’t say anything at all.”</p><p>“Good answer. Now sleep.” I lay with her and kissed her big and beautiful baby bump before sleep took over.</p><p>            I groaned as I felt Aoi get up. It was only 7am. I tried to go back to sleep but heard her gasp and breathe harder.</p><p>“Are you ok? I heard you-“ She was leaning against the sink, clutching her belly with liquid beginning to show dripping down her sleep pants.</p><p>“Get Suki now! Guh!” I caught her before she could fall too hard and called the doctor. I didn’t need to say a word; once she saw it was me on the phone she knew.</p><p>“I got you, just breathe! They are on their way,” I soothed. She was moaning and wincing as the contractions…I think that is what they are called…began. Suki was at the door with a wheelchair and I helped get her seated. We rushed to the clinic, where we saw Val setting up the area. I was dreaming, or at least thought I was. This is real, I-I am going to be a father. Holy fucking shit.</p><p>“Unless you want to see everything from my perspective, Hebi, I suggest you move to the head of the bed.” While I was in a stupor, she had changed into a gown and Val had administered a medication.</p><p>“What is that stuff?” I asked, referring to the IV drip they set up.</p><p>“This is the drug that will help ease the pain. We are letting this get into her system while we wait for the dilation to finish,” Val explained.</p><p>“Hebi, I’m scared! I didn’t know it would hurt this bad!” She clung to me and began to shake.</p><p>“I am too. Just think that when this is all over, we will have a family. As for the pain, the medicine will kick in soon. I know you can do it; this is nothing compared to what you experienced before. You have permission to break my hand if you want.” I smiled and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“AH! That was a big one!” I stayed silent at her side, unsure of what to say or do to help.</p><p>            Her and I held hands in silence as she worked through the waves. After nearly three hours, Suki came in and said it was time. I gave her a nod and on Suki’s cue, she pushed. She threw her head back and cried out in pain. I kept holding her as tears began to fall from my eyes. Before the next push she leaned against my chest and we locked eyes. I tried to convey all my emotions in my face. With renewed resolve, and a lot more pained cries, things started to ramp up. Sweat poured off Aoi’s brow as Val began to more frantically gather materials.  </p><p>“Just a few more, I can see the head about to crown. You are doing great!” She pushed hard a couple more times, and Suki spoke again. “One more really strong one. You need to use all you have here.”</p><p>I squeezed her hand and willed all of my strength to her. Even like this, she is stunningly beautiful, and stronger than I will ever be. On the next one, the bones in my hand creaked under her grip. A small, high-pitched cry emerged when Aoi finally relaxed. My heart is racing faster than ever! I saw Suki smile and hand something to Val, who was waiting with blankets. She quickly wrapped it up and placed the bundle on Aoi’s chest. An unbelievably tiny hand reached out, and an infant’s soft sounds put a spell on me. Her face was beaming with joy as she held the new life we created together. I cemented this image in my mind forever.</p><p>“Do you want to see your dad?” She asked the bundle. “He is ready to meet his father. Hebi…we have a son!” She laughed and cried as she placed him in my arms. Bright and shining green eyes, and the soft red hair on his head pierced my soul. All of the torment I have been through; all of the abuse and hiding behind walls…this amazing woman and now our own child have managed to save me when I didn’t realize I needed saving. I reached out to see more of him, and his hand wrapped around my finger. I choked out a sob as his small face broke out into a smile and he began to make adorable happy squeaking sounds. Aoi placed her head on my shoulder and together we felt the world fall away. This is true happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Akuma, Toma, and myself were waiting in the hall for what feels like forever before Val came out and let us in the room. The sight that awaited me was shocking. Hebi was cooing at and cuddling with a blue bundle.</p><p>“Well, I never thought I would see you like this Hebi. How are you Aoi?”</p><p>“It hurt like fuck, but was so worth it. Our son is beautiful!” Aoi gushed.</p><p>Akuma sat by her friend and began to chat over their phones. I walked toward Hebi and looked at the infant. He was a chubby thing with emerald green eyes. I generally do not like kids, but at least for now, I had to admit the little thing was cute. I was not looking forward to the tantrums and toddlerhood, but I could deal with those if it made my friend so happy.</p><p>“Do you have a name yet?” I asked.</p><p>“No, but we have some ideas. Do you want to hold him?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“I don’t think that is a good idea.”</p><p>“Come on! He wants to see his uncle Ravus!”</p><p>“I am not comfortable with that just yet. Maybe later, but for now I’d hate to take him from you where he seems pretty happy. I assume they said he is healthy?” I asked Aoi.</p><p>“He is a healthy boy. I am tired and still sore as should be obvious, but it really is nice to have my body to myself again.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Get some sleep now then, you won’t have much time for that for a while. We will leave you be, but remember to tell us the name when you decide!’</em>
</p><p>“We will,” Hebi replied after handing the infant to Aoi. “I need to thank you before you head off, Akuma. I am sorry if it is weird given our history, but if it wasn’t for you, I would have never met her or been able to have this moment. Our rough introduction somehow paved the way for a sense of healing and peace I thought I’d never feel. I will do whatever it takes to pay you back for all the undeserved favors you have done for me. I will never forget that, even after I am gone.” Did I just hear him right? Is this really Hebi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            I was stunned at his words, and sent a reply. <em>‘I could say the same for you. Our meeting was the beginning of how I met Ravus and reunited with Aoi. I think it is time we bury any hard feelings or guilt over what happened with Gomon. I have forgiven both Ravus and you. If you’d like, we can spend more time together and talk things out, but please know I accept your apologies and am ready to move beyond the past. After all, there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is move forward and carry the lessons with us.’</em></p><p>“You really have spent too much time with the commander if you are repeating his lectures.” He laughed and embraced me. I had no idea that having a kid could soften someone this much. I hope that it is a good sign for their future. Despite the fact that kids are not my thing, I will use my blade and magic to defend his little life at all costs. We left and allowed the new parents to bond with their son.</p><p>
  <em>‘How are the boot campers doing?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘They are in two groups it seems. About half are crying in closets and bathing in ice to relieve their sore bodies, while the rest are beginning to get a bit cocky.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That doesn’t sound good.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘It is very common. The next stage after they find their footing and gain a huge ego is generally a realization that they are still not as skilled as they may think. There is a very fine line between crushing their spirit and gently reminding them of reality.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How are you going to fix it?’</em>
</p><p>He smirked at me as if he had gotten an idea. <strong>‘They talk endlessly about you and how fast you improved. The more confident ones often come to me and ask if you can join the classes when we are in down time.’</strong></p><p>
  <em>‘Oh lord! What do they want me to do there?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Some want to see us spar, or peek in on our training sessions. Others want to see if you or I could tutor them. Would you be interested?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I am curious as to how you run drills and stuff…I am not opposed to training with an audience, but you know we would have to turn control of our facial expressions up higher than ever before.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘That is why it will be a huge challenge for me too. If you want to come, I will be doing a basic swordsmanship class with them soon.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That sound fun! I will go, and see what happens.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Lines of young soldiers stood before me, locked at attention. I scanned the ranks, pleased with the range of emotions I saw in their eyes. I was tough on them for a reason. The hard days aided the creation of strong brotherly bonds. They all fought for their own sakes at first, but at about a week in, I always found those who were struggling being helped by their peers. My strict rules and proven process gave confidence to those who lacked, and trimmed down the over inflated egos of others. I let them all maintain their own personality, as I feel that each person has something only they can bring to the table. I was here to train them, not brainwash or indoctrinate them.</p><p>“I am pleased to see you all here on time. As you progress, I will observe and see where you best fit in our ranks. You will all excel at different activities. For today, we will be doing a basic class on how to use a standard sword. I will break you up into four groups.” After they all were split up, I spoke again. “Group A come forward! Today we have a guest. I am glad to introduce Akuma Rozu. You all know who she is by now, and she agreed to come and help. Before we start, I ask her to spar with me if she is up for it.”</p><p><em>‘You are going to get it now dear!’ </em>she said.</p><p>I put my normal blade away and summoned my demonic one. A chorus of oohs and aahs filled the room. She threw off her jacket and I followed suit. We bowed and began to circle each other. She made a show of calling her arcane blade and was clearly scanning for an opening. I was happy to see she was not projecting any vulnerable points, something we were working on recently. She was forcing me to act first. Clever. I lunged forward and she blocked the blow with a magic shield. The runes on her left arm glowed. I tried to spin behind her, but she was able to move fast enough to avoid the swing, but I did not see her parry coming. I was shoved back but managed to stay on my feet. I almost did not notice the jaws of our audience on the floor. It also seemed like word or our fight had gotten out. The king and almost all my captains were watching now too.</p><p>            “It seems we have a bigger audience than we thought,” I said.</p><p>“Just ignore us and keep at it. We had heard the hype of your private student’s abilities, and just had to check it out,” Toma remarked.</p><p>Akuma winked at me and then materialized a second sword. Oh, so that is how it is? I lifted my arm up and activated my gift. I sent a wall of water her way and she froze it solid, painting it a deep purple before reversing it and riding it toward me again. I refroze and shattered the wave, catching her blades with mine. Sparks flew and with a small magical blast, we were both send flying into the opposite walls of the room. She summoned hellfire from the ground, and I ran toward her, dodging the geysers along the way. I called in the wind to carry me and jumped up, my sword nicking her cheek as she ducked. As I flew behind her, she sent her magic toward me and sealed my arms and blade against the wall. She wiped up the blood on her face and licked it, her eyes gleaming with power. I broke out of her bonds and rushed forward, placing my sword at her neck. She shocked me by turning and willingly letting it cut her shoulder. Streams of magic from her dark blood swirled around her body. With lightning speed, we entered in a close-combat sword fight. Scraping of metal and the sound of magic flying provided an orchestra to accompany our dance. Her footwork was perfect, and I had to genuinely work to keep up. I finally gained the upper hand; or so I thought. I was able to grab her from behind and once again had her throat a hair’s width away from my blade while holding her back to my chest. What I did not see was her weapon drawing a thin line of blood from my own neck as well. Somehow, she had managed to get it between us without me noticing.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I see. You and I are nearly perfectly matched. I has been so long since I have had to work this hard in a fight.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It is all thanks to my amazing teacher.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘You are not a bad student either.’</strong>
</p><p>I strapped my blade to my back and she did the same. With matching dark lines on our necks, we bowed and ended the match. Roars and cheering filled the room.</p><p>“Congratulations, Akuma. I have never seen anyone be able to keep up with, let alone challenge him. You have taught her well, Commander,” Toma said.</p><p>One of the other captains spoke up next. “My lord, if I may, what type of magic was she using?”</p><p>“We have been practicing ways to combine swordplay with magic, and although she has limited use of it, we have found that with the application of specific techniques, arcane magic can replicate the look and effects of the elements. She used mimicry of water, ice, and stone in that match along with other arcane abilities.”</p><p>“That is incredible. I am sorry, Akuma, for ever doubting you. If you are up for it, I imagine you would make an excellent teacher yourself,” the captain responded. “Judging by the stars in all of their eyes, they approve of the idea too.”</p><p>“What gets me the most excited is the fact that the outcome would have been the same even without magic. Her form is nearly flawless.”</p><p>She was blushing at their praise, and the air in the room became lighter. “On that note, it is time to see what our new recruits can do. Don’t worry, you are not expected to be experts. Learning the basics of how to maintain a steady base and control of a sword is the first step to what you just saw. Even I was in your place a long time ago. There is no shame in rough beginnings.” The rest of the lesson was better than any I have had in a while. The energy was up and everyone was motivated enough to push more and more despite their tired bodies. I need to bring her to these more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Explosive Inheritance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 16: Explosive Inheritance </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “Kazu, come on you need to clean up! Mommy and Daddy have to work for the day, and you need to be clean for the babysitter.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna!” the three-year-old pouted.</p><p>“If you are good you can have a second cookie after dinner,” I teased. His eyes went wide and he was naked before I knew it, splashing in the water chanting the word cookie over and over, sounding more like ‘ookie’. "You only get the cookie if you are good for the sitter.”</p><p>“I be good! I get ookie!” he beamed while finally letting me wash his hair. Parenthood is beyond exhausting, but I wouldn’t trade my baby boy for anything. Hebi’s boundless energy was a major issue before but now it is a savior. A few hours playing with daddy and the little thing is passed out for long enough to allow us some time to relax. I loved watching them play ninja. It was Kazu’s favorite, and he loved it when Hebi ‘lost’ him. It was like an enhanced version of hide and seek. I worry he will become as good at sneaking around as his father though. That could be troublesome as he gets older, but for now it was just cute.</p><p>“Did he get in the bath yet?” Hebi asked as I was finishing up.</p><p>“DADDY!” he squealed and wriggled out of the towel.</p><p>“Hey there little man! Were you good today?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm! I get ookies later!”</p><p>“Oh, really now? I hope it doesn’t upset your silly little belly!” I walked out of the bathroom to see Hebi holding our son upside down, tickling his stomach while he giggled and flailed. I will never get tired of seeing them play.</p><p>“What is with that look?” he asked me.</p><p>“Nothing. I just love seeing you interact with him. Did you clean up after his play session earlier?”</p><p>“Yes, but I had to drop them when he came running to me,” He said gesturing to the pile on the floor. “I found his blue dinosaur.”</p><p>“Thank goodness! He has been missing that for a long time. We can give it back to him tomorrow. Is Val on her way? We can’t be late to the meeting with Rai,” I said while cleaning up the bathroom.</p><p>Kazu was running around the room with his spaceship toy making whooshing sounds. Right on cue, Val knocked and scooped him up.</p><p>“Hey Val! Thanks once again, we are running crazy here,” Hebi said.<br/>“It is no big deal. It is fun to watch him.”</p><p>“This is a big job today, so we will be gone for a long time. You know where the food is, and the dishes are done. You have my number if you need us.” I kissed Kazu goodbye and we left for the king’s quarters.</p><p>            We nodded to the guard and went into the room. Rai was already there with a packet and a couple bags.</p><p>“Good to see you two. How is the little one?” Toma asked.</p><p>“He is good, energetic and crazy as always,” I responded.</p><p>“What else would you expect? Look who his parents are?” Rai teased. It was slightly awkward with Rai at first, but as we began to work together, he became another member of our group. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“As ready as we can be. Are you sure he believes the story?” Hebi inquired.</p><p>“He has been wanting those paper files digitalized for a long time, so when I suggested we contact this company to do the job, he seemed ecstatic. I already paid them off to accept you two as their own employees and they provided you with their uniform and personal ID cards. The drive you are bringing needs to be plugged in to the computer you use. It will not raise any alarms in the system. As long as the drive is in, everything you scan into the computer will be copied to it and we will have everything there. For extra security, you will be in disguise with colored contacts and wigs. As you know, not many people look beyond that when it comes to describing strangers.”</p><p>“How many files are there?” I asked.</p><p>“A little over a thousand. Most are small, so using the scanner should make it go quicker than you would guess,” Rai answered.</p><p>“Well then let’s get going. I don’t want to keep him waiting.” We got our wigs put on and managed to not gouge out my eyes with the contacts. I look really weird with blue eyes and blonde hair…but Hebi looks even weirder with black hair. The khakis and red polos sporting the Tuchman Security logo were very itchy and uncomfortable, but if it kept us safe from scrutiny, then I can deal.</p><p>            We arrived at the Taka Inc. building and went to the front desk. The secretary called to the offices, and after signing some forms, Seiji appeared.</p><p>“I was expecting you. Follow me and we can get things set up for you,” he said.</p><p>“I see from this invoice that you have a large job for us today,” Hebi noted.</p><p>“Yes, we have been busy enough with other things, so it has been difficult to keep up with it. We started a nearly decade-long project to digitalize before, but there is some of it that did not get done. I am just glad we can finally get rid of all this paper when you are finished. I have wanted to repurpose this room for a while now.”</p><p>“We can certainly help you in that endeavor,” I responded. We were led to a smaller room with several full to bursting file cabinets. On the counter was a scanner and a desktop computer.</p><p>“Here is the scanner and the computer. If you have any questions, talk to my secretary. Take all the time you need. I have some other staff staying overnight, so just keep going until you are done. The bathroom is across the hall.”</p><p>We thanked him and got to work. Playing the part of diligent workers, we put our thumb drive in and for way too many hours copied all thousand folders. By the end, I did not want to see any more paper. We packed up, stopping by the secretary’s desk to get signatures. She handed us some small baskets of baked goods before we left, saying that they were a thank you gift from Seiji.  We took the gifts and went back to the company car we were given. I gave Hebi a look, and put the gifts in the backseat. We kept to small talk and maintained the role of employees. Knowing how paranoid he was, we did not trust that those bags were not bugged. We pulled into Tuchman’s parking lot and signaled to Rai that we might have bugs. He seemed to get the message and kept up the ruse.</p><p>            “Ah, I see you are back. Father reports you were done in record time. I was just dropping by to ensure the payment was fully received. Let me take you out to breakfast as a thank you.”<br/>“We already received a gift from your father, we don’t want to impose on your busy schedule,” Hebi said.</p><p>“It’s no big deal. It really did help us lot, and we are impressed with your work, so let me treat you guys.”</p><p>“Well boss did say we did have the next few days off, it wouldn’t hurt,” I added.</p><p>“Great! I know a place is nearby, just a short walk.” We followed him away and left the likely bugged treats in the car. When we knew it was safe at the restaurant, Rai called the secure line to the owner of Tuchman’s to let him know the car was back and ready for cleaning. Any bugs would be thrown away, with no connection to us and no evidence of our intent. My blood was pumping from adrenaline, wanting to celebrate a job well done. When we appeared at the castle, Ravus was there waiting for us. He motioned for us to put our phones and the thumb drive in another special case before using a small EMP again to make extra sure we were clean. The phones were swept in silence and once the all clear was given, we could finally relax.</p><p>“That went really well! It didn’t take as long as I thought,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, and we took out a huge chunk of our goal,” Hebi added.</p><p>“The rest should be more of the same, just with more firewalls to break through.” After talking with Toma, we learned that the process of recovering the live and chemical samples was starting, and going well. Everything except the most common materials, like oxygen, were slowly being replaced with fakes. Pleased at the news, we went to see Kazu. We thanked Val and saw our angel lying there, cuddling with his dinosaur sound asleep. We followed his lead and went to bed, hoping that the rest of this job goes as planned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Time passes in interesting ways. I watched Hebi and Aoi become surprisingly good parents, and Akuma was beginning to change too. Her first show during bootcamp a few years ago must have stirred something up. She developed a confident and commanding presence while continuing to master her abilities. She was able to mimic the most stubborn element of all; earth. Water is technically heavier than stone, but it is much easier to manipulate because it can flow. Stone does not flow, and therefore is immensely exhausting to move even with my powerful gift. She has taken a liking to helping me with the soldiers, and morale has never been higher. They all seem to be genuinely enjoying themselves while working twice as hard as they did before. A part of me wants to see if she would consider taking on an official position here as a captain or even a co-commander. I put that thought away until we were done destroying the magic pieces. I was cleaning up the training room when Toma called me. When I got there, I knew something big was going on. Akuma was already there.</p><p>“I am getting right to the point. Didn’t you say you encountered a man in the cemetery a while back?” Toma asked.</p><p>“Yeah. That was a long time ago. He said he was Ikumi’s ex-husband,” I responded.</p><p>“Some of the bugs and cameras we have in Seiji’s secret rooms caught an interesting bit of information. We were wrong. Seiji is not the leader, the mystery man you met back then is.”</p><p>“I don’t recognize him. He was not there when we were,” I said.</p><p><em>‘He did not seem happy about my existence. He hates me, so it is not shocking he joined a group that is all about trying to kill me,’ </em>Akuma messaged.</p><p>“Seiji and the bombers were talking about their leader who apparently has sacrificed to gain Holy Magic. They comment many times that he is the most dangerously obsessed man they have seen, even showing fear at disappointing him,” Toma reported.</p><p>“You don’t think…did he get Holy magic to use against her Arcane magic? He seemed crazy to me, but not stupid.”</p><p>
  <em>‘One hit with that and it won’t matter how good I am at fighting. Anything less than perfection, and I am as good as useless against Holy Magic.’</em>
</p><p>“I knew things were going too smoothly! We can only hope that he gets desperate enough to sacrifice too much,” I said.<br/>“Wouldn’t that just make it harder to fight him?” Toma asked.</p><p>“In some ways. Enraged or out of control enemies are much easier to take down as long as you can dodge their powerful attacks.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Do you think he will make an appearance with Seiji when this part is done?’</em>
</p><p>“I have no clue. If he still has his mind intact, he would be smart to just stay put and observe, but we need to be ready for anything. Ravus, I would start focusing on ways to combat Holy Magic in your sessions. Both of you are vulnerable to it, so maybe researching it more might help too,” Toma said.</p><p>“We can do that. How is progress going with Rai?” I asked.</p><p>“Aoi and Hebi only have a few thousand files left, but they are the most protected ones. The evacuation plan is good, but we are watching to see if it will need adjusting with time. Once Seiji realizes he is cornered, the mere sight of Akuma will set him and the bombs off. When that happens, she needs to get out of the exploding building as soon as possible while ensuring he stays trapped inside; dead or alive,” Toma said.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is there any way to plan for this?’</em>
</p><p>“Going in with a clear mind and quick reflexes is the only thing I can suggest,” I told her. “Your main enemy is not going to be Seiji; it’ll be the building collapsing around you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I figured. Keep Suki and Val on call. I have a feeling that I will have a decent number of cuts and bruises at the least.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Things were going smoothly. After another two years, all of the documents were copied, and the most crucial specimens were safe. The bombs were planted and we were all ready to face the climax. Rai, Aoi, and Hebi were tasked with leading the evacuation, while I was staged inside. I had my earpiece in, and Ravus was in charge of communication between the outside and myself. We approached the building and watched as confused employees began to run outside in response to the alarm. I snuck in a side entrance and waited in a spot that was far away from the bombs as possible.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Are you in?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, I think most are out. Is everyone accounted for?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘All but a few. I think I see them heading the right way.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok, tell me when they are out. Seiji is still in here, and he is getting frantic.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Don’t let him out. Lock him in if you need to.’</strong>
</p><p><em>‘Understood.’ </em>I watched as he was trying to deactivate the alarm, knowing he will not be able to. Hebi sabotaged the system earlier.</p><p>“God damnit! Why is this infernal alarm not shutting off?? I said override!! Fuck! Where are those switches? Something seems fishy here!” Seiji ranted.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Everyone is out. Do what you must. Keep in contact and be safe.’</strong>
</p><p>My heart was beating out of my chest. Here goes nothing!</p><p>            I beat on the window to his office and he became an animal when he saw me.</p><p>“What are you doing here??!! IS THIS YOUR DOING, YOU BITCH?? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THAT EASY!!” I heard his crazed laughter, followed by the first bomb going off. The floor shook as I ran, glass beginning to shatter. I was on the fifth floor out of ten, I had to get down fast! Another blast rocked the building and I was nearly hit with flying debris. Fire was beginning to consume certain parts on the building and I was struggling to remember where I was. Where were the bombs again??</p><p>“Are you still alive?!” Seiji came up behind me and detonated the next one, causing the floor right behind me to give way. I jumped out of the way, but was sprayed with glass. I felt the sting of cuts on my arms, but managed to drop down to the lower floor without getting hit by his knife.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ravus, I am still ok, but it is getting hard to move around. Fire blocks most of my exits.’</em>
</p><p>I could not hear his response as yet another bomb went off, this time from above. I barely sidestepped the large boulders that crashed through the ceiling. The fumes from the fires burned my lungs, and my ears were ringing due to the chaotic sounds. He ran towards me, looking like a rabid dog, and I thought of an idea. Timing it just right, I used my magic to crack the floor and rode the slope down as I threw some blades at him. He staggered back as a few hit him in the abdomen. As I hit the ground, I was thrown backwards by a massive chunk of the upper floors. My back slammed into the wall, plunging many pieces of broken glass and metal into my skin.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Akuma! Are you ok??’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘My head is ringing. Ow….stupid glass! I can still move, but I’m definitely hurting.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘We can heal it when you are out, just do your best!’</strong>
</p><p>I staggered to my feet and was met by Seiji once again.</p><p>            “If you think I am going to let you out alive, then you are mistaken! For the good of the masses you need to die! Accept your fate and perish!!!” he screamed. I dodged his shockingly fast moves and tried to just evade him.</p><p>
  <em>‘He is stronger than I thought. I am trying to find a way to you guys!’</em>
</p><p>“Just kill him, Akuma!” Rai said through my earpiece. “That is not my father anymore. Release his soul please!”</p><p><em>‘Ok…I will make it as painless as possible,’ </em>I replied.</p><p>He came at me again, slicing into my side as I grabbed him and tossed him across the room. I called my magic and pinned him to the wall. He was screaming curses at me as he set off the rest of the bombs in quick succession. I said a quick spell and he began to turn to stone as the strands of purple magic made contact. He screams stopped, and with a flick of my wrist, he dissolved into a pile of dust. I dug out the gold ring and pocket watch before running to find an escape. The floor was shaking so much that I lost footing and fell through the floor again. This time I did not land so gracefully. My head hit the ground and the world stopped. I couldn’t move. My head swam as I tried to come to my senses, darkness taking over many times. I heard Ravus calling to me from a distance. I don’t know how much time passed, but I was eventually able to respond.</p><p><em>‘I’m okay. Kind of. I need a moment to stop the world from spinning and then I will run out.</em> I think I see an exit.’</p><p>
  <strong>‘Don’t scare me like that! I don’t want to rush you, but I am going to. It seems you are on the first floor now, but there is some serious rumbling going on above you. It could collapse at any minute.’</strong>
</p><p><em>“I’ll try.’ </em>I rolled over to my back and immediately placed my forearm into a huge pile of glass. Ouch! Damn it! I saw the bloody shards imbedded in me and the blood flowed. The sounds of stone falling against stone increased in volume, and the ceiling above me crashed down. I rolled out of the way, but was caught on something. Pain bloomed in my leg and when I tried to move it got worse. I looked down and saw a slightly rusted and wicked looking metal rod piercing my thigh and pinning me down. I cried out in silent pain, really feeling the rawness in my throat from the smoke and debris.</p><p>
  <em>“Ravus! I can’t move! I’m pinned down! Fuck…I can’t get out of this alone!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            “FUCK!” I screamed.</p><p>“What is going on?” Rai asked in a panic.</p><p>“She is trapped by debris. I am going in.”</p><p>
  <strong>‘I am coming. Don’t move. Keep talking to me, you need to stay awake!’</strong>
</p><p>“You will be crushed!” Rai exclaimed.</p><p>“No, I won’t. Trust me on this.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll try…each time the building moves it cuts deeper. I feel like there is a lot of blood. Hurry!’</em>
</p><p>I took a breath and everything turned green. Immediately my body lost most of its energy. I was holding up the entire building’s worth of material, trying to keep it from hurting her more and crushing me. I carefully moved massive slabs of concrete, stone, and steel, cutting my hand to shreds in the process. I saw her after what felt like too long, and she was nearly passed out. The stench of burning chemicals and blood made me dizzy, but I managed to keep my hold on reality. I apologized through our bond if she could hear me and broke the metal piece impaling her leg off of the beam it was connected to. It was not safe to remove it yet. In an effort to slow the bleeding, I encased her wound in ice before I picked her up. I tried to not to push the glass in further, and with my muscles and mind fading fast, got back out. Rai noticed I needed help and took Akuma from me before I fell down. I leaned up against a wall near her and let my magic go. The glow on the rubble that was Taka Inc. disappeared. A thunderous crash shook the ground as all ten stories fully came down. I heard Rai heaving and vomiting into the bushes nearby. He looked at the blood on his hands from helping me with Akuma and looked like he was about to go again.</p><p>“You don’t like blood, do you?” I asked.</p><p>“No. I have always been very squeamish and my siblings never let me forget it…Holy shit. Did that just happen?” Rai breathed. He looked at the destruction with mixed emotions and called Suki and Val. “Help is on the way. This may sound dumb, but I have no knowledge of magic. Did you really hold up all of that? How?”</p><p>“Magic. Strong, elemental magic,” I answered.</p><p>            I knew when they arrived when Suki’s loud voice startled me awake. “I knew when you said ‘cuts and bruises’ that it would be more severe. You four have developed a reputation for testing us with more life-threatening injuries each time. Good job on stopping the bleeding though, it will make our jobs a lot easier once we get back.”</p><p>“Can you walk, Commander?” Val asked.</p><p>“Yeah…just give me a moment. I have never exhausted myself like this before.”<br/>“I can tell. You are shaking. Let me help.”</p><p>“I can do it, but stay close just in case.” I winced as my cut-up hands gripped my blade. Steams of blood from flowed down my arm and the sheath. Breathing harder than I like to admit, I used my sword as leverage to stand up and somehow made it to the car. Akuma was placed in the back and we sped back home with Rai. Aoi and Hebi were already back to relieve Val from kid-sitting duty.</p><p>I had fallen asleep in the car, and was woken up by Hebi.</p><p>“Geez, what happened??” I let him help me inside and collapsed on the couch in the infirmary. Sleep once again took over. I rested easier knowing Akuma was in good hands, and Rai was safe from the raging sea of reporters that had gathered outside. The clean-up for this was not going to be easy.</p><p>            I woke up to a deep pain and exhaustion taking over my body. My hand was lightly bandaged, but my back felt like it was being stabbed my hundreds of knives. I heard Akuma giggle through our bond as I tried to get up.</p><p>
  <em>‘You look like an old man, hehe!’</em>
</p><p>Great, only just recently 29 and I am already being called old. I ignored her comment and walked to the side of her bed. The spike was gone, and the wound looked much better.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I am glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘A little bit of soreness, but what else would you expect? They said it missed my main artery by less than an inch, so basically if you didn’t exhaust yourself keeping the stuff from moving, I’d have had to be ‘restarted’ many times. How are you faring?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Tired. There is a reason I do not work with earth magic very often. Even a small session with it ruins my energy for a few days.’ </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I can see why. When I used my mimicry of it on Seiji, it definitely felt more taxing than any other type. How is Rai and the media situation playing out so far.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Toma is doing his best to keep things steady. Rai is staying here until he feels okay enough to go home. We are going to work on an official report, including all of the evidence the other two found. There will be no doubt that Seiji had gone insane, especially since the investigators found his fingerprints all over the bomb pieces and the detonator. His two helpers were easily tracked down and are now in custody.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That is good to hear. I have something for Rai, and something for Issac.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘I can go get him if you want. I feel if I walk a small bit, some of this stiffness will go away.’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I got my bag and pulled out the two gold accessories. Rai came in and a look of relief spread across his face.</p><p>“Thank goodness you are ok!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Were you really that worried?’</em>
</p><p>“I think he is happier to see you not covered in blood anymore. He lost his lunch multiple times at the sight,” Ravus teased.</p><p>“I can handle blood! Well, only when it is in a controlled environment like a test tube or something. There is no shame in having a weak stomach when it comes to gore!” he retorted.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s alright, no one likes the sight of blood. I recovered something before I left. I also want you to know that he felt no pain.’</em>
</p><p>His grief came out in his face as he asked, “How did he go? I know it’s morbid, but I can’t not know.”</p><p><em>‘I turned him to stone, inside and out. The only thing he felt would be similar to normal muscle soreness, and then nothing. A combination of me and the falling building shattered his statue. I was able to get these. They looked important, so I grabbed them for you if you wanted them.’ </em>He grasped the pocket watch and fought back tears.</p><p>“This was the last gift my grandfather gave him. He promised to give it to me whenever I took over his position. I guess he somehow managed to keep that promise. Thank you so much! I will give this ring to my sister; she deserves a memento too. I need to go prepare for a press conference. I hope we can continue to be good friends and business partners in the future.”</p><p>We parted ways and I tossed a collection sphere at Ravus.</p><p>
  <em>‘I also found a piece while I was in there.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘You really are amazing. Now we only have four left.’</strong>
</p><p>He turned on the television and played the broadcast about the collapse of Taka Inc. The announcer was going on about Seiji’s death, struggling to describe the scene in too many ways to stall before Rai made his speech. We saw him step to the pedestal, and the audience became quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“About five years ago I went to the castle without my father’s knowledge. I had noticed changes in him that were unnerving. I know he would never tell me directly what was wrong, so I went to people I knew could help. His Majesty and High Commander Ravus agreed to aid me, but we were not prepared for what we found. My father had become obsessed with killing Alban’s heir, and had been working with a shady organization to plot her death. The recordings and hard evidence of this will be published in an official report, but it did not take much effort to see that the compassionate man he was, no longer existed. His obsession led him to plant bombs in the destroyed building you see behind me. He worked for his whole life to make and protect this place, and seeing him willing to destroy it for an extremist conspiracy plot breaks my heart. He will go down as a villain in history’s eyes, but I will always remember the real him. In his will, I am slated to take his place, and I plan on doing just that. I will rebuild Taka Inc. back up from the rubble and lead it into the future with new policies and an alliance with the king. Together, we will work to find cures and treatments as we have been, but with a new focus: lowering the cost of medications for everyone. What was left of my father’s remains have been collected and will be buried with honor. Wherever his soul is now, I will make him proud.” The crowd cheered and cameras flashed.</p><p>“I know there are many questions, and they will be answered. As has already been reported, no one besides my father was killed. Commander Ravus and Akuma were injured, but are awake and doing well. They worked tirelessly with the king and I to ensure none of our employees were hurt, and Akuma even was pinned down and nearly crushed in the debris as she was trying to find and rescue potentially injured people. Our research and files were all saved. In the course of five years, we were able to recover nearly everything, from scientific studies to dangerous and rare chemicals without my father noticing. They are all stored in a backup lab until we can get in a new and better facility. I could have never done this without the help of King Toma and his team. Change can be scary, and for me and my family, we are standing in the dark, with only a small light to guide us. Whatever comes next, we will be ready. Our allies and customers will see positive changes, and I will work with our team of executives and scientists to ensure the most good is done for every person regardless of social standing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bad Omens and Overdue Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter includes references to past trauma caused by human trafficking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 17: Bad Omens and Overdue Closure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p><p>            Rai, the new CEO of Taka Inc., was making good on his promises. Almost everyone was seeing positive change and recovery. Suki and Val were regularly seeing their representatives, and could not stop raving over their new information and tools. Aoi and Hebi continued to raise Kazu, and the boy was much less crazy then his father at least for now. Things were normal, but a storm was gathering. I called everyone to a board room to discuss the danger he presents. Even though things felt normal, we cannot let our guard down.</p><p>“Ravus, are you being paranoid?” Aoi asked when they came in the room. Hebi giving me a knowing look and wisely stayed quiet for now.</p><p>“No. You did not see this man before. If you felt the aura he had and heard the way Seiji’s men talked about him with fear, you’d be more worried than me.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m here. What is going on?’</em>
</p><p>“Hebi, report,” I ordered.</p><p>“Report what? He hasn’t gone on missions in a while,” Aoi asked.</p><p>“In this folder is pictures and video frames I pulled from the café he stops at regularly. Your guess was right,” Hebi said.</p><p>“Why was I not informed of this job? You better have a good answer!” Aoi demanded.</p><p>“You can talk things out after we are done.” I said using my ‘Commander’ voice. “It turns out the man Akuma and I met in the cemetery is named Ketsuki. He has sacrificed a lot to gain holy magic in an effort to directly counter Akuma. These pictures are disturbing. You all can look. His eyes are a deep gold, which means he is only a few small sacrifices away from going too far.”</p><p><em>‘How much more than me does he have?’ </em>Akuma asked with a look of concern.</p><p>“One feather-light touch from his power and you would be down on the ground, incapable of fighting back in any way,” I reluctantly answered. Looks of shock broke on everyone’s faces.</p><p>            “How? Doesn’t she have a lot of magic too?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“She does, but it is nowhere near what he has. Holy magic, like arcane follows the will of the user. If he is using his power with the rage and desire for revenge we have seen him exhibit, there is no way to really combat it besides luck and a hell of a lot of dodging.</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you saying that it is helpless? Do you not have faith in my ability to fight?’</em>
</p><p>“It is not helpless. I am saying that we need to find a brand-new way to go about this. I am the one who knows your power more than anyone, Akuma. Even in our bouts when you win against me, I always land a few blows. All it takes is ONE from him and you are as good as dead. You know very well how much it pains me to say that.”</p><p>“I hate to be the voice of criticism here, but how did you get all of that from a picture?” Aoi questioned.</p><p>“Remember we discovered this back before the old Taka building collapsed. We took the two bomb makers into custody, and they willingly gave up information on the current state of the organization. Ketsuki is the leader, and had developed a massive god complex. We put a wire on one of the thugs and sent him to a meeting to get some raw information. It worked wonders. Here is what we captured.” I played the recording and a voice rambled on about royal conspiracies, killing the devil woman, and ascending as immortal once the lord’s work is done. He goes on to say the more pain the devil woman experiences, the happier the world balance will be. Akuma put her head in her hands. <em>‘I am used to death threats, but this…how do we fight this? Do we know his plan?’</em></p><p>“We know he wants to use his power to make you suffer and eventually die. He has seen now how close you are to all of us, so I expect him to make some attempt to hurt us in order to get to her. We all need to be on extra high alert. Isaac is making small and easily hidden devices we can communicate with at a distance. When they are done, wear them at all times and tell us if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable or suspicious. I need to analyze his combat potential and work on finding his weakness. You all can leave, but I need to speak to Hebi alone for a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I was about to respond to his order, when Aoi cut in.</p><p>“We both will stay. I have a feeling about what this is and I am not letting him do it alone.”</p><p>“Listen,” I said holding her hand. “I don’t want you to get involved with him. If I can spare you from this I will.”</p><p>“I promised to be a thorn in your side forever, and last time I checked, it is still forever. Also, isn’t it you who has told me a hundred and five times to always have a backup out in the field?” Her smile was one of victory.</p><p>“Fine. Just…Get ready, this is not going to be easy,” I warned.</p><p>“Ok, so if you are ok with her helping then let’s get started. I will see you in the training room later Akuma.” He sent his love off with a smile and then pulled out another file. “I will let him fill you in on the other details. This ‘Mr. Brown’ is in town for a conference. He brought his whole team, so his home and business are nearly empty. I think it is obvious where I am going here.”<br/>“So, I go in to gather some hard evidence of his dealing with slaves and maybe even the traffickers,” I said.</p><p>“That was the plan, but now I am thinking something else. Aoi can go, and you can be here guiding her through an earpiece.”</p><p>“WHAT? Why? What the hell idea is that??” I raged. “This is my personal job, and we agreed that I’d do it!”</p><p>“I know you, Hebi!! Every time his name comes up you freeze and panic. His home, what easily could have been <em>your</em> home, is full of triggering objects. When you see his other slaves, decked out in bondage and toys, you will flash back to your past and then lose any stealth advantage you had. If she goes, you can stay distant enough to focus while also having someone who can maintain composure on site.”</p><p>I tried to respond, but couldn’t come up with anything to combat his claim. Damn him for being so fucking smart!</p><p>            “I know this is a delicate thing,” Aoi said. “I will be pissed and ready to rage when I see certain things, but I can hold it back. I want to help. If I can save you from reliving your nightmares, I will. We can end this together, and finally put it in our past; as much as possible anyway. Trust me, I can do it if I have your support. Knowing I’ll be helping the man that I love more than myself is more than enough motivation.”</p><p>Her words hit my heart, and I gave in. “I guess if I am to share all of me with you, it was only a matter of time before this came to head. I will accept your help and guide you through. I know your skills are more than up for the challenge.”</p><p>“So, you two can be sweet? Toma pulled the blueprints for each building so you can study them. Thanks to Hebi pickpocketing the bodies when he made his escape all that time ago, we know the name of the man last known to run the trafficking ring. I will do some searching and see what I can find while you two go over the maps. For security’s sake, we will stay in here, talk all you need to,” Ravus said.</p><p>Aoi and I went over the maps until we could redraw them ourselves. Ravus discovered the man who took away my childhood was appointed to the board of Mr. Brown’s investing company. I guess that sick bastard wanted his slave supplier close in case one wore out. Despite my outburst, I know he was right when he suggested that she goes instead of me.</p><p>“When are we doing this? We need to get a sitter set up.” Aoi asked with determination in her eyes. She is incredibly sexy when she is like this. No one would ever be shocked by how quickly she became pregnant if they saw this side of her. I casually pushed the fact that we still were not using protection away before I could react to it. Nope. That is for another day.</p><p>“Two days from now. It will likely be an all-day thing, so get it covered just in case.”</p><p>We left and opened our door to a very hyper Kazu. Val was just cleaning up from snack time, and greeted us when we entered.</p><p>“Thanks for the last-minute help. We owe you so much for helping us this and many other times. We have to ask one favor though,” I said.<br/>“It is no big deal! I like kids, and Kazu is adorable. What do you need?” she offered.</p><p>“We have a very crucial and personal job two days from now that will take all day.”<br/>“Yes I can watch him,” Val said with a smile.</p><p>“Are you sure? We don’t want to impose on your work,” Aoi asked again.</p><p>“Yes, I can do some work from here, and sometimes it is nice to get some space. Suki is my friend, but she can be very tiring.”</p><p>“You are our savior! For now though, we would like to get some air. Come on Kazu, let me help you with your shoes,” I said.</p><p>“Where we going? The park? The store?” he asked while almost kicking me in the face as I was trying to tie his shoes. Kids are fun.</p><p>“Just a walk, if we pass the park, then we can spend some time there. How about that?”</p><p>“Yay! Let’s go!” He pulled us out and we watched as he played in the fountain outside the castle. I began to get a weird feeling, and a voice from the distance kept catching my attention. Flashes of the past came from the depths of my mind…it can’t be. That voice! <strong>‘Perfect specimen….my precious pet…Tell me, has your pathetic cocklet gone numb?...’ </strong></p><p>“Hebi! What is wrong? Breathe!” Aoi’s voice snapped me back to reality.</p><p>            “Ah! The one who got away! It seems we meet again. How are you doing my precious pet?” A man in a navy suit asked. Mr. Brown! How?? “Aww, I’m touched. He remembers me.”</p><p>“Get away from my Dad!” Kazu shouted as he stumbled out of the fountain toward me. Aoi caught him and glared at the man of my nightmares.</p><p>“Dad? So, you were still able to knock up someone after all that time in a cage? How amusing. It is a shame, you would have looked so much better with it still on, and even more so with it removed; flat and useless. Tell me kid, has your daddy ever told you about how he throbbed, leaning into my touch? How he craved my attention, an-“</p><p>A loud sound rang out and I saw an enraged Aoi slapping him so hard he fell backward. “If you dare to talk to my child like that again, I will make sure you cannot have kids yourself, and shove your useless and bloody manhood up a place you won’t be able to reach without professional help!”</p><p>I had fallen to my knees, barely fighting off the subspace that had been forced upon me as it tried to take over.</p><p>“You found yourself a feisty one. Even after you managed to escape, it seems you still need someone to dominate you? Did I really get that far into your head?” he continued. I tried to fight back, but words were not coming.</p><p>“You need to leave now,” Aoi warned. There was enough fire in her words to make him back up a few steps, out of slapping range.</p><p>“I. Am. Not. Yours! I belong to no one!” I managed to say.</p><p>“Now, who are you talking to? Me, or yourself?” he mused.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Either way, the message is the same. Let me accent it for you!” Aoi said before driving her boot right in his balls. He groaned and let out an animalistic cry. I watched him writhe on the ground, coughing and stumbling up, only to fall again.</p><p>“Care to explain what is going on?” a nearby police officer asked.</p><p>“This gives you all your answers, officer.” Aoi said, pulling a recorder out of my pocket.</p><p>“You always carry around recorders?” he asked.</p><p>“Ever since he was raped and kidnapped as a young kid, and I was in abusive relationship years ago, yes. I found that if there is no evidence like a direct recording, no one seems to believe the words of an assault victim,” she spat with venom in her words.</p><p>He cringed at my words and listened to the tape. After a total change of tone, he motioned for Mr. Brown to leave after giving him a stern warning, and taking his information for later inspection. “I am sorry to have doubted you. You seem familiar. Do you live in the castle?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aoi responded after getting me to a bench with Kazu out of Mr. Brown’s earshot. “We work for High Commander Ravus. That man and his associates caught the attention of the king a long time ago, and we are slowly gathering evidence to help bring him and maybe others to justice while trying to save the others who were unable to escape their human trafficking nightmare.”</p><p>“Do my bosses know of this?”</p><p>“To my knowledge, the police captain knows, but it has been more directly handled by royal investigators. We need to be careful here, so stealth is our friend,” I answered after regaining my composure.</p><p>“I see, it does seem to be an issue above our smaller department if the king himself is interested. Are you ok, sir?”</p><p>“Better, but some scars, no matter how old, still cause great pain.”</p><p>“Best of luck to you. Here is your recorder, I assume the Commander will be interested in this.”</p><p>“Thank you. Please forget what you saw and heard. Contact the Commander if you must talk to anyone about it,” I responded. The officer nodded and went along his way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p><p>So much for a relaxing walk. Now I have a 6-year-old who will not stop asking what the scary man was saying and why his daddy was so shaken up. I somehow got Kazu down for bedtime, and spent the night with Hebi. We asked Ravus to do the soundproof thing and were able to relieve our stress in an adult way and even cuddle after. I promised I’d be strong for him. Now soon, I will infiltrate the place of his torment. I will bear the weight of it, so he has a chance at truly getting closure. The day came sooner than I thought, and I kissed my son before laying him down for his nap. He curled up and I stroked his red hair as complex thoughts and emotions swirled like a tornado in my mind. I let Val take over and went to get ready. Hebi was in Ravus’s office watching multiple screens and typing up a storm.</p><p>“Perfect timing. Is our little bug asleep?” Hebi asked.</p><p>“Out like a light. Are we ready?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s test our equipment first. Here, take these extra batteries just in case.” With everything gathered, I left with Ravus for the site. I spotted my entrance, and gave the signal I was going in. As expected, the alarm did not go off, and I made a left turn, heading to his main office. It was surprisingly easy to get there, but once I was in, I heard voices coming closer. Hebi warned me of their approach and I hid under the desk. I did not see the hooks and chains under the desk, and had to muffle my scream of pain from hitting my head and knee on the things. Imagining the poor slaves who were chained here, doing unspeakable things made me sick. The two voices were accompanied by the jingling of what I can only assume was overly revealing lingerie.</p><p>“Come on! He said we can play without him while he is gone! Where is that vibe?”</p><p>“We have others, why do you need that one?”</p><p>“The others do not go as deep and you know it!”</p><p>“Yes, but you know he doesn’t keep toys in here, let’s look elsewhere.”</p><p>“Fine, maybe in the boys’ area?” They left and I waited to hear the all clear before moving.</p><p>            I continued to search until I found letters and emails between Mr. Brown and the trafficker. Perfect! I placed Hebi’s chip in the computer and downloaded all the files in the computer, while taking pictures of everything I could find. I looked through the file cabinets and found a black binder that had the name ‘Hebi’ on the side. Oh fuck. Peeking through it, I saw pictures and records of transactions.  Detailed descriptions and images of what he went through seared their way into my mind. How could anyone do this? Each binder had a different name, with more terrible images. These bastards are going to get what is coming to them. After taking all the evidence I left to trying find the slaves quarters. If I can bring pictures of that to the king, we can get teams out here to shut this down before he can hide anything. Hebi said the hall was clear, so I left to where I heard the girls from earlier head off to. In their excitement, they left the door wide open, and I heard lewd sounds fill the hallway. Various chains and toys were everywhere and I was both intrigued and horrified. In a back corner I saw a young man and woman lying in cages. They were bound tightly with no food or water. Blood and other foul fluids covered them and the floor. Holding in my lunch, I took pictures and got out. I met Ravus by the designated spot and handed over what I found.</p><p>“Bad?”</p><p>“You will see. How could they do this to children?” I thought of Kazu and my mama bear instinct flared up.</p><p>“One more building to comb through and we should have enough to sweep the place before they get back. Toma has his finger on the trigger, so we can make sure to take them by surprise.”</p><p>“I’m ready.” The next building was less vulgar, and housed more of the business side of things. Other than avoiding a few bored looking servants, it was an easy job. I even found a piece of magic in a storage closet. Ravus will be glad to hear this. After I was done, we had enough data to sentence several people to jail and worse.</p><p>About a week later, back at home, I was cuddling with Hebi, who was still recovering from having his most painful wounds reopened, after putting Kazu to sleep. We watched Ravus and his men, along with the Central Police Department raid the bastards’ homes and workplaces on the TV. I have no idea how he can keep a straight face in front of all those cameras.</p><p> </p><p>R: Thank you, Steve. We are back at the home where the Central Police Department and our own High Commander are conducting a raid after overwhelming evidence of where the kidnapping and trafficking of many children and young adults took place. Joining me here is Police Chief Alex Perry and High Commander Ravus. Thank you both for agreeing to speak with us. Any new developments that you can report?</p><p>
  <strong>CAP: I have my officers combing our records to see if any of the individuals rescued today match up with existing missing persons cases. As of the last update, over fifty have been found.</strong>
</p><p>R: Those numbers are bittersweet to hear. What awaits the victims of this tragedy?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>HCR: They have been escorted out, and taken to hospitals where they will be individually evaluated. They will receive therapy and treatment needed to begin the long recovery process. Given some time, they will be reunited with their families.</em> </strong>
</p><p>R: Do you have any idea how long this will take? How do you think this will affect them in their futures?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>HCR: That question is one that doesn’t really have a good answer. Each person reacts to trauma differently. From my experience, the pain of going through what they did will never go away.</em> </strong>
</p><p>R: Can you elaborate on that?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>HCR: My close friend and member of my investigation team has personal experience with this group. He was taken as a teenager and was nearly sold off to the highest bidder. He was lucky and escaped, but bears many wounds the passing stranger may see as healed. In reality, they are still angry and bleeding beneath the protective walls he put up as a result of what they did to him. I have to mention that he chose to open up to me about his past torment, and with his brave words, gave us many details like names and places that were pivotal in saving those found here today. I can imagine everyone who we found in chains can tell a similar story. Recovery is possible for them, as my friend proves, but the pain and scars will never leave.</em> </strong>
</p><p>R: Rumors have been going around about a list of names that were involved in this scandal. These names are ones that shake the core of many businesses and organizations. Can you confirm any of this?</p><p>
  <strong>CAP: The files we found in the computers and cabinets did reveal many well-known names that were either working for or bought from this organization. Our list is being complied, and will not be released until it is complete. With help from the Commander, we will find and bring these individuals to justice while freeing any other victims we find. It does not matter how wealthy or powerful these people may be, praying on the innocence of children for the sake of money or pleasure overrides any fame or political influence.</strong>
</p><p>R: I think we all can agree on that point! What punishments await those who have already been taken in?</p><p>
  <strong>CAP: Specific punishments will not be given until all evidence is considered. From what we can tell now, I can say that the ring leaders will likely be considered for the death penalty or life in prison. The exact roles of other individuals will be judged once more information becomes available.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I held Hebi’s hand as the news report faded away. Who could have guessed it would end like this, or end at all? I think back to the idiots him and I were when we first met. The old me seems like a different person. If I was told that the disheveled man-child known as Hebi would be the one to pull me into the real world and show me true happiness, I’d have died from laughter at the notion. Several hours passed and a soft knock sounded on our door. Ravus and Akuma came in and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“It is over. I almost can’t believe it,” Ravus said.</p><p>“Me either,” Hebi added. “Great, now you all get to see my cry.”</p><p>Tears fell as all of us except Akuma embraced him. I saw her get up and go to his desk.</p><p>“What are you-NO! Don’t touch that!” he cried.</p><p>She picked up the letter she left him all those years ago, and sent him a message.</p><p><em>‘I was told when I came here that if I knew your past, I’d understand why you did what you did, and how it affected you when I ran away. I may have said it before, but I forgive you. You are not a monster. You are a man with a complex past who is working his ass off to move forward in a positive way; something most people cannot do. I will not let you or Ravus carry this guilt anymore. This tattered memory only serves to hurt you, so I will get rid of it, hoping it will help you really see that I hold no grudge or anger toward you.’ </em>She tore the paper in small pieces and burnt them to ash, looking him in the eyes the whole time. I stared in awe at her dominating gaze. She has so much strength, and carries herself with the same presence as Ravus. The timid and naïve person I found before coming here was gone, replaced with a badass warrior wielding a blade and a heart of gold. I internally rolled my eyes at how reminiscent and sentimental I was being.</p><p>“Part of me still doesn’t fully feel like I deserve your forgiveness, but I will try. Thank you, everyone, for everything. It is humbling to see how hard you worked for me and the others. I know it isn’t an easy thing to do.”</p><p> I smiled and grasped his hands tighter “I will gladly take on any burden to see my boys happy.” Turning to Ravus I asked, “How is the response to this whole mess?”</p><p>“The public is shocked and disturbed. The documents found are incriminating many other people in their ‘purchases.’ This is going to cause ripples for a long time. I also happened to find a piece of her magic so that is good.”</p><p>“I must admit, a bit off topic, that seeing you in action was nice. You are damn good at your job, like your teacher,” Hebi said with a wink.</p><p>“Oh, so humble! I’d like to think I had some ability in there that just needed unlocked,” Aoi said.</p><p>“How about both?”</p><p>“Both is good,” we laughed.</p><p>“Get some rest you two. We are starting to plan how to take Ketsuki down next, and we need you to be ready. Also, can you grab your child from my leg. He may cut himself on my boot.”</p><p>I laughed out loud and pried the supposed to be sleeping boy off. He pouted, saying how he wants his uncle Ravus to play with him.</p><p>“Honey, it is time to sleep. Let us get you some milk and read you a story. How does that sound?”</p><p>He yawned and pouted again. “Not tired.”</p><p>“Oh really? Just try to sleep for us and you get to choose the story,” Hebi offered.</p><p>Once we were alone, we got Kazu to bed. Hebi and I dreamed peacefully for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Storm Clouds on the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 18: Storm Clouds on the Horizon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            Ravus was beginning to let me take over some sections of combat classes, and although I was nervous, I fell into a rhythm and had a lot of fun. The younger soldiers were adorable as they fumbled after accidentally calling me ‘sir’. I was gaining a sense of belonging with each day. I hesitated to express it out loud, but I think I found my next goal. Whatever title I would have, I wanted to work next to Ravus and with these people.</p>
<p>“You seem to be holding your own,” Toma said as I was leaving the training rooms. “You are even walking taller.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can’t fully explain it, but I feel fulfilled when I help them out. It makes me forget the lack of luck we have had in our other pursuits.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Ravus did say you two were going a little crazy lately. Why not go to Kazu’s 8<sup>th</sup> birthday party next week to blow off steam?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Really? You are aware of how we feel about kids right? Besides, everyone knows kid’s parties are only fun for the kids.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Fair point. I’d stop by to sate the parents, just to avoid their wrath. What are you trying to find answers to? I may be able to help.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We are close to finding a way to destroy the pieces without too much explosive danger, but have gotten nowhere on potential ideas to prevent my inevitable time as Ketsuki’s captive.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Why do you say it is inevitable? You can fight.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes, but my style is not going to help against him. I could gain more magic, but then I run the risk of going too far. If I get to his level of power, I would lose my humanity with only one restart. I have no desire to leave this world so soon or to force Ravus to kill me if I go too far.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Good idea. A mopey and sad Ravus would not be fun for anyone. I may have some things that could be helpful. I bring back countless volumes and copies in my travels. They are stored in a locked archive room. Perhaps you two could find inspiration there.”</p>
<p><em>‘Tell me. Why are you just now saying this? You have seen us try to find these answers for literal YEARS and you are JUST NOW MENTIONING IT! If we find what we need right away in there, I will not be able to hold back from hurting you; king or not. You better believe Ravus will feel the same.’ </em>He wisely backed away and said he’d give Ravus the key when he saw him next. For such a smart man, he can be kind of stupid sometimes.</p>
<p>            At the end of the day, I headed back to my room. I saw Ravus in his room and gave him a quick hug and kiss.</p>
<p>“Someone seems happy today? How did the session go?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Not bad at all. It is amusing how they all treat me the same as you.’</em>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘They tense up and act the same around us both. When I pass them in the halls, they stand at attention and have taken to calling me Lady Rozu.’</em>
</p>
<p>“In their eyes, you deserve as much respect as myself. Another sign of what could be possible in our future.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Did you see Toma earlier? He had something to give you.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes, and he would not get too close to me for good reason. I could have decked him.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘How are your stress levels? I have been feeling much more…antsy…recently.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting what I think you are? I’d love to help you relieve some stress, but I may need some help,” he said with a deeper voice than normal.</p>
<p>I shivered at his tone and began to slowly undo the clasps on his uniform jacket. As I got about half way down, he began to nip at my neck teasingly.</p>
<p>“Before we get too far, let me lock the door.” After we were locked in, I finished removing his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair. I was happy to service him today; letting him do what he pleased. It will be nice to be able to openly show affection, but part of me thought that our secret romance was unbelievably hot. I led him to the bed and our lips met in a gentle kiss that turned deeper quickly. The heat I knew so well began to pool in my abdomen.</p>
<p>“Anything in mind today, or do you just want to go with the flow?” he asked once we came up for air.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I was going to let you do whatever you please. Take me in any way you prefer, for as long as you want. I trust you to bring us both to a place where we can forget about the upcoming fight for a little bit at least.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Anything?” God damn it, the fire in his eyes are almost too much to handle.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Anything. Use me as you please.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Be very careful what you ask for.” He said as he pulled me closer again. I began to undo his undershirt as my clothing began to disappear as well. Intoxicated by his scarred and well-muscled torso, I did not realize he nearly had me bare. His hand traveled down to my waist and I fell to the bed with his glorious form dominating my vision. He still had his pants on, but I saw very prominent evidence of his excitement straining to get free.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me? I want to try something a little more…dangerous,” I gasped and nodded my head in response. His still gloved hand lightly trailed around my stomach and chest, avoiding my sensitive breasts. He knew all of my erotic spots well, so he often touched everywhere except them just to be a damn tease. Lost in the slightly ticklish sensations, I did not see him pull out his military knife. My eyes went wide and my core throbbed in desperation as I realized what he was planning. “You seem to like my blood, so I figure we could see if yours is as good. Stay still so I don’t cut too deep now.” He says it like it is easy! My whole body shook as the shiny edge came closer to my stomach. The cold and intimidating point trailed the same path his fingers did, making me bite my lip so hard I tasted iron. I watched as my skin a few inches under my breast gave way to the blade. A delicious stinging sensation took over as he drew it down, revealing a warm and nearly black line, droplets forming and slowly seeping out. His breathing increased and he undid his zipper to give his now fully engorged cock some room. I close my eyes as he continued to make shallow cuts. With each one, I got closer to the edge, and I finally felt my first orgasm. The involuntary movement made his latest cut deeper, drawing a moan out of him as warm blood dropped down to the sheets and began to gather in the dip on my stomach. Pleased with his work, he knelt down and licked the wounds, painting his tongue and nearly sending me into a second climax. As he continued to drink the dark substance from the cuts, his fingers began to tease the outside of my opening.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Did you come just form that? Is it possible you like some pain too?’</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>‘Ravus! Such a damn tease! Just put them in already!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Not until I am done here. Your blood tastes so sweet…I could happily drown in it. Now you really are mine for sure.’</strong>
</p>
<p>            I was unsure of what he meant, but did not care at the moment. He began to dip inside and I arched up into his touch; silent screams of pleasure scratching my throat. With his other hand, he pulled me up and took my mouth with force. I leaned into the kiss as our blood mingled together, tasting like the most divine wine. I looked down at where he was working on my abdomen and noticed the letters RN drawn out in thin cuts. I suddenly remembered the letter I found many years ago that he signed as ‘Commander RN’.</p>
<p><em>‘I have been yours for a while now, but this just confirms it. Everything I have is yours, my love.’ </em>I said with my true feelings behind the words.</p>
<p>“Just as everything of mine belongs to you my dear.” Love and lust combined, creating a place in time for us to indulge in each other, body and soul. His mouth claimed mine again while he felt everywhere, digging into the dark lines as he passed them. I returned the favor and allowed my hands to trace his magnificent body as he worked me open more and more. Over whelmed and breathless we separated. I stripped his pants off, wanting nothing more than to feel his hardness inside me. As if reading my mind, he guided my mouth to it and I dutifully serviced my commanding officer. Making every effort to make him come undone, I pushed my tongue into his slit and paid specific attention to his tip as I knew he liked. I was rewarded by the taste of his precum and a growl as I was thrown onto the bed by his metal arm, bruises surely to appear later from how tight his grip was. I willingly spread my legs and pulled him close to me. He used some of the blood that had spilled to aid in lubing up his massive cock. I begged with my eyes and soon felt the stretch signaling his entry. I looked down to see it disappear into me and bucked at the lewd sight. It was then that I noticed the mirror to our right was reflecting our coupling. God damn he is hot! I started to get lost in the push and pull of his thrusts while my hands found my way to his back and my teeth dug into his neck. When they went in, he thrust in harder than before in response. Animalistic instinct took over and we both were reaching our limits fast. The knot of pressure inside me broke at the same time as he released his hot seed into me. We both came down from our highs and fell into a deep sleep, once again curled up in each other’s arms. Clean up can be done later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            Akuma and I went to breakfast the next day and I knew something was up. I handed her a piece of paper and said, “Tell me. I know something happened.”</p>
<p>She blushed and began to write. I was distracted by her cute reactions and almost fell out of my seat when a strong vibration shocked my core. I am beginning to think that agreeing to wear this vibrator all day, giving Hebi the remote was a bad idea. Akuma looked at me and I knew I was caught. I got the paper back and was shocked when I read it.</p>
<p><em>‘Knife play….is some good shit. I’d highly suggest it.’ </em>The image of Ravus with a knife during sex was an image I rather liked. It looks like I have an idea for Hebi and I to try out.</p>
<p>I wrote back, “I did not expect you two to be into anything that kinky.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We have our moments. Now you tell me what is going on. I shared mine so you have to share yours.’</em>
</p>
<p>“I let Hebi have control of the vibrating toy I agreed to wear all day, and he keeps messing with the dial. His timing is always terrible, but it is all leading up to what I imagine will be an intense night.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Damn. I can actually see you two being into all of that kinky stuff so that is not that shocking.’</em>
</p>
<p>“So anyway, what are your plans for the day?” I asked trying to ignore another fluctuation from down below.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Reading and researching. We need to find out how to destroy those pieces. Our lack of progress on that front is why he and I needed some time to unwind last night. What about you?’</em>
</p>
<p>“Patrols. Trying to find out what the hell Ketsuki is up to. I think he is the first target that knows someone one is following him. We know he is planning something, but he seems to be smart enough to hide it from prying eyes.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Good luck. I know you will find something.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks, you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV </strong>
</p>
<p>I am going to kill him! My fist slammed the table in Toma’s secret stash of books and trinkets. Akuma jumped at the sound.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What the hell? What is going on?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Look here. A spell. Clearly outlined with test results and notes.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Great, but what type of spell?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘One that weakens and dilutes magic so it is more easily controlled or potentially destroyed.’ </strong>
</p>
<p><em>‘Are you joking? Isn’t that the first thing you looked at in here?’ </em>I sensed her rising anger.</p>
<p><strong>‘Yep. The first fucking thing. Follow me, we are paying our dear king a visit.’ </strong>She got up and we found him speaking with some guards.</p>
<p>“TOMA!” I shouted as I strode closer to him.</p>
<p>“Commander, what th-OUCH!” He exclaimed as my metal fist crushed his shoulder. He fell against the wall and Akuma stalked up to him and slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. “I assume there is a good reason for this. There better be.” His voice was dangerously low, but I didn’t care.</p>
<p>“We found it. The first book we saw. A spell we can use to destroy the pieces. It has been YEARS of looking for this answer. We could have shaven literal years off of this effort! Do you know how many times the both of us have been frustrated to the point of blind rage over this??”</p>
<p>“So, she wasn’t joking.”<br/>“What are you talking about?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Akuma said she’d hurt me if you found what you needed in there right away. She was not joking. You could have at least used your non-metal arm…I think it’ll bruise.”</p>
<p>“Boo-hoo! I am so fucking sorry! Why did you not tell us of this other archive years ago?”</p>
<p>“I honestly forgot. It has been so long since I have been able to travel as I have in the past, so I had no reason to go there. I was thinking of ways to help you guys out and I remembered it. I really wish I told you sooner. I am sorry,” He apologized.</p>
<p>“We are still angry, but apology accepted.”</p>
<p>“That fast?”</p>
<p>“There is no use in holding a grudge. It would only hinder our progress more. For your own sake though, if there are any other secret rooms full of answers that you know of, tell us now.”</p>
<p>“There is none.”</p>
<p>“Good. We are going back now. Call us if you need anything.” Her and I turned and left Toma with the bewildered guards.</p>
<p>            On our way back to the room, Akuma signaled that she felt something nearby. Following the beeping of the capture sphere, it led to a corner in the wall near the door to the king’s archive. A quick toss of the sphere and the magic was contained.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Well, now we only need two more.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Two? I thought it was three?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Aoi found one as she was snooping around in Mr. Brown’s business.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sweet! Have we tried to use that sensor thing from before?’</em>
</p>
<p><strong>‘We could try that again. Last time it came up with nothing, so it may be malfunctioning if it missed one this close.’ </strong>We began to search more to see if there were any hints of how to best combat the holy magic of an insane man. I had a feeling there would not be any, and shared that thought with Akuma.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You may be right. The laws of magic, much like the laws of nature, are not easily manipulated. I could try to use my magic to shield myself, like a second skin.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Maybe, but maintaining it while focusing on dodging and attacking may be more draining than helpful. We would need to test it out.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is the training room open? I need to be ready, and want to sharpen my skills as much as possible.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘We have a group class in the evening, are you sure you want to do more?’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The more prepared I am, the better chance of us being able to stop him, or at the very least, injure him enough to track easier. I’ll take some exhaustion now over being dead later.’ </em>
</p>
<p>I can’t argue with that. <strong>‘Alright, let’s lock up here and go.’</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            After a tiring session with Ravus, I went to give Isaac the piece I found earlier. I heard his excited mumblings as I got closer to the door, and knocked.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, who it is?” he asked, looking out the peephole. “Ah! My lady! I am glad to see you. I have some wonderful news and some things to show you!”</p>
<p>Overwhelmed by his energy, I followed him to the safe where I saw eight full spheres. Huh? Who found that last one? Seeing my confusion, he explained. “Hebi was playing hide and seek with the boy and found one in the west wing, so now with the one you have there, we only have one more left to find!”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Amazing! Did Ravus tell you that we found a way to destroy them?’</em>
</p>
<p>“He did, and that is what I want to show you. Ta-da!” He gestured to a small empty chamber.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It’s a room…’</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah, but you see it is a blast-proof chamber, fit with the latest magitech gear to dampen the potentially dangerous shock of the pieces unraveling and releasing immense amounts of energy! It’s all quite simple, I started with a-“</p>
<p>I placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped the rambling. <em>‘It is cool. I will take your word for it.’ </em>My head hurts now. The amount of knowledge he has in his mind is dizzying to imagine.</p>
<p>“By the way, take good care of the Commander. He may be a statue, but even I can see he feels different about you than anyone else. Don’t worry though, I will not tell anyone.”</p>
<p><em>‘Thank you. I need to get going now.’ </em>I left him to his work and went to get some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The guards on duty by the entrance to the dungeons stiffened as I walked by. The two thugs who made the bombs for Seiji were kept here, but instead of just being regular prisoners, I found another use for them.</p>
<p>“High Commander!” They both said as I came into view.</p>
<p>“I was told you just came back from a meeting not long ago. What do you have to report?”</p>
<p>“Ketsuki has lost it. He raves more intensely than before, and we are all too scared to say anything, let alone disagree with him. He has killed some members as examples and forced us to watch. His eyes are almost totally whited out, and he seems to be more animalistic than usual,” he said.</p>
<p>“I see. Has he said anything about a plan?”</p>
<p>“Nothing in great detail, but he knows he is being watched. He doesn’t know by who or what, but he wants to lure Akuma to him, whether he is under surveillance or not.”</p>
<p>The other one spoke up next. “He was also hinting at trying to get your attention. I can only guess as to exactly how he is going to do it, but I’d be prepared for the worst.”</p>
<p>“What about his mental state? Besides getting crazier, does he have his mind with him still?” I asked, the pit in my stomach growing.</p>
<p>“It is not hard to see the wheels turning in his head. He is insane, but a different and more dangerous kind of insane. It seems the new power he has hasn’t overtaken his logic completely.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the information. I will be back if I need you again.” I turned and walked out, thinking of ways we can try and get the upper hand. I could send Hebi and Aoi out, but it would be their most daunting challenge yet. I do not want to be the reason Kazu loses his parents.</p>
<p>            I expressed my concerns to Toma, and we decided to increase our long-distance watch. Knowing what we do, it is simply too risky to send anyone of us out now. It has been almost a decade since this whole thing started, and I am tired of feeling on edge. When Ketsuki is gone, we can finally breathe easier, but I could not fight the dread that the worst was yet to come. Trying to drown out the voices in my head, I went on a walk. I tried to focus on the everyday routine. Drills, training, checking the cameras and bugs we had set up, and trying to avoid Kazu who was dead set on sparring with me for some reason became the normal. Akuma and I kept each other sane as we did what we could to prepare. Before we knew it, another year passed with very slow progress. Ketsuki was actually being smart and not revealing much to us with word or deed. If he was trying to beat us by wearing down our endurance, he was partially succeeding. I went to another morning drill and noticed something weird. I saw the soldiers looking confused as to why I had not called for things to start.</p>
<p>“At ease!” They all stood in a relaxed attention position as I went to the block where Gomon and his men stood. “What is your name soldier?”</p>
<p>“Luke, sir!”</p>
<p>“Luke, do you have any idea where your captain is?”</p>
<p>“No, sir! We haven’t seen him in a few days.”</p>
<p>“I see way too many empty spots today.” My voice rang out over the ranks. “Does anyone have a good explanation as to why?” Before anyone could speak up the doors flew open.</p>
<p>Toma and his personal guards held serious expressions. He walked up to my platform with a more regal air than normal and spoke to me in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Code 1. Send everyone into lockdown now.” There goes the feeling of dread again.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? A code 1 is nothing to play with,” I asked.</p>
<p>“I know where your missing soldiers are. For the safety of everyone here, they need to be locked down and accounted for.” Toma stood back and I turned around to face the room.</p>
<p>“As ordered by his majesty, King Toma, we are under a Code 1 lockdown for all military personnel! You will all return to the barracks. A thorough count will be done, and the entries and exits will be sealed off. No one leaves or enters for any reason! Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>“YES,SIR!” The exhilarating echo thousands of voices ringing in unison creates never fails to send shivers down my spine.</p>
<p>“Captains, come to me now!” I ordered. They kneeled at my feet, and I motioned them to rise. “Each of you will lead you squads back. Captain Gareth, you take Gomon’s as well. Do not let any of them out of sight, and execute a preliminary count once inside. I will follow shortly and conduct the final count and lockdown process. Stay strong. Once I know the details of the situation, I will be in touch. You are all dismissed!” I watched as they burst into motion, following behind them with Toma. Everyone except twelve soldiers and Gomon were here. Once the place was locked up, we headed to Toma’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ketsuki's Revenge Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 19: Ketsuki’s Revenge Part One</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Akuma’s POV<br/>            </strong>I received a message from Ravus saying to meet in the king’s office immediately, and went as fast as I could. I met up with Aoi and Hebi on the way and we were called inside.</p>
<p>“Sit down, all of you. This is no time for games or formalities,” Toma said. His tone was so serious, he seemed like a different person. “Ravus had several absentees in drills this morning, and the reasoning behind them is more than just bad food. Look here. This house has been the one Ketsuki has lived in for a couple years now, and nothing unusual has been spotted until this last night.” On the screen was two soldiers bowing to Ketsuki as he entered. What the fuck?? One of them was….no! Gomon?! Was he working for Ketsuki?!</p>
<p>“Zoom in Toma!” the camera focused on the soldiers. “Goddamnit! He has them under a spell!” Ravus cursed.<br/>“What do you mean Ravus?” Hebi asked.</p>
<p>“That bastard found a way to mind control or brainwash my men. He is using them as his personal guards!” He responded with a growl.</p>
<p>I grabbed his arm in hopes to calm him down, but also to keep myself from losing it.</p>
<p><em>‘I remember hearing someone say he would try to hurt those around me to draw me out. He has made his move. We need to make ours.’ </em>I knew very well that I had a world of pain coming, but what other option do we have?</p>
<p>“We are playing into his hands if we do that!” Aoi interjected.</p>
<p>“One issue at a time!” Toma said. “First, we must go in under the assumption that these soldiers will attack to kill under his order.”</p>
<p>“I refuse to slaughter my men,” Ravus stated. “They are not gone for good, just temporarily trapped. There has to be a way to incapacitate them and bring them back to themselves.”</p>
<p>“That gives me an idea,” Hebi said. “I asked Isaac to help me come up with some smaller and discreet weapons to do just that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What kind of weapons?’</em>
</p>
<p>“They look like police batons, but are calibrated to give off enough electricity to knock someone out with a single solid blow. I imagine all of us can use them pretty efficiently.”</p>
<p>“That is perfect! We can’t just go in without a plan though,” Aoi added.</p>
<p>            “I spoke with my other informants earlier. They report Ketsuki has gone off the deep end, but has somehow retained his logic. He knows we are watching him, and fully expects our arrival,” Ravus explained.<br/><em>‘Insane or enraged enemies are easier though, what makes him different?’ </em>I asked.</p>
<p>“He has sacrificed enough to be consumed by his magic completely. He is using all of his brain power to find ways to make you suffer. If he was able to capture Gomon without detection, it is safe to guess he has several traps and backup plans in place. He is insane, but a more dangerous kind of insane.”</p>
<p>“Akuma, are you ok?” Aoi asked, looking concerned.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No! I can likely hold him off for a while, but it isn’t easy to try and accept what is coming.’</em>
</p>
<p>“She is right,” Toma said. “She will likely be taken by him. We are going to do all we can to prevent it, but the chances of us taking him down in one swoop are almost none.”</p>
<p>“Great…so what is our plan?” Hebi asked.</p>
<p>“Hebi, you are going in with Akuma. She will fight him, and you will watch from a safe vantage point. Aoi and I will handle the soldiers. We all will wear our earpieces, and Toma can watch the cameras from here and report to us if we do not see something coming from blind spots. If he escapes, with or without her, we will follow him and try to gain an advantage. Akuma, the more injured he is the better, but don’t push it too far. Fight defensively and conserve as much energy and magic as possible.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘When are we doing this?’</em>
</p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” Toma answered. “Retrieve the weapons from Isaac and get some rest. We all will need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>After we got the batons, I grabbed onto Ravus’s sleeve before he could escape.</p>
<p>“Did you have questions?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You bet I do. This is not the place though.” I dragged him to my room and he looked at me with a stoic expression.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want to know why you seem perfectly fine with the apparent fact that the woman you love is going to be captured and tortured. I know you need to keep up an act, but please tell me it bugs you still!”</p>
<p>“She is strong. It takes a lot to hurt or kill her.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer the question! No one is watching, so please show some emotion already!”</p>
<p>“Her and I made a promise to live to see a future together before you two left for the wasteland. Before I confessed my feelings to her, she reaffirmed her dedication to keeping the promise. It breaks my heart to see her in pain, and picturing what he may want to do to her makes me angry enough to see red.” His voice began to waver, a dark light shining in his eyes. “I would lay down my life to protect her, even though she is more than strong enough to save herself in most cases. I will not let him take her away from me! I am confident in her ability to adapt and fight, but above all, I know as well as you do she is not the type to break promises. No matter the pain what we must endure, we <strong><em>will </em></strong>live and see a future where we can relax and finally show the world how we feel.” He paused and let out a pained sigh. “What about you? Are you ready to die to protect Akuma and your family?”</p>
<p>I was caught off guard by his question, and sat down trying to find the words. “I think so.”</p>
<p>“Thinking so is not enough! A split second of hesitation can mean the difference between life and death, you need to be certain! What would you do it Kazu was the one in danger? I can assume you would fight until your last breath for him, just like you were prepared to do for Hebi before. Is Akuma the same?”</p>
<p>“If anyone wanted to harm my boys, they’d have to kill me a hundred times first!” I thought of Akuma and all she had done for me. “Despite what it seems, I didn’t have many true friends growing up. They all were just in it to get something from me or only stuck around when things were good. She is different. She was the only one who actually cared when I reached out for help. When I found her again, I tried to help her, but soon found that she was destined to be something amazing and I was on a path toward being stuck as ‘the friend’. I felt useless next to you, her, and even Hebi. That is why I agreed to be his apprentice in spite of our not so friendly relationship back then. I found a purpose. With my new skills I could essentially be her knight in the shadows, finally making a difference and finding my place.”</p>
<p>“Did the lack of attention and glory not play a part?” he asked, tone softening.</p>
<p>“Of course it did! There is no human out there who does not desire to be praised and needed. You can’t tell me that you aren’t influenced by it too with the entire kingdom worshipping your every move. Akuma has done so much for me. She didn’t have to bring me to meet you. She made a deal with a demon to save my ass from bandits. Without her, I wouldn’t have my son. If I must die for her to live, I’d accept it knowing my life wasn’t for nothing. Besides, I feel like the four of us make up a weird and awesome family, so it is only natural to protect you all if I can.”</p>
<p>“You have proven yourself to be way more than just ‘the friend’. I trust you to keep her safe if I cannot be with her. You and your life have meaning here, and we truly would not have been able to do all we have without your aid. Do not underestimate your ability or strength. Together, we all can watch each other’s backs. Now more than ever, it is needed.”</p>
<p>I was stunned at his words, and found myself giving him a big hug. His permission to stay here was key in the events that had turned me from a stupid child into the ninja mom I am now, so I owe him a lot as well. He didn’t force me away, and my mind floated off musing at how lucky Akuma was to have full access to this surprisingly warm and comforting side of Ravus.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep. What we face tomorrow will test all of us,” he ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            I stood in silence with Ravus as we watched our friends leave a distressed Kazu with Val. I could hear the pain in Aoi’s voice. He was old enough to get the feeling that something big and dangerous was happening, which didn’t make things easy for them.</p>
<p>“He is in good hands,” Val reassured them. “Suki and I are on call, and ready for anything. Please stay safe.” We parted ways and headed to the house. I wanted to hold his hand more than ever now. We synced our comms and Hebi went off to find his perch. The other two were going over their plan and making sure the batons were working properly one last time. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I couldn’t lose my head in there if I had any hope of getting out.</p>
<p><strong>‘Akuma…are you ready?’ </strong>His voice in my head was shaking, as he was fighting back his own fears.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I will be ok. I won’t leave you now. We have come to far to give up.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘I will not let him take you away. No matter what happens, I refuse to lose you. Let’s do this. I love you.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I love you too.’</em>
</p>
<p>“I am in place. Akuma, you can use the back door, the others coming from the front may distract him long enough to give you the first hit.”</p>
<p>I left to go around back and opened the door. The energized air reeked of Holy magic and desperation. A chilling voice echoed in the home.</p>
<p>“I knew it wouldn’t be long. It seems our guests have arrived, go take care of them. Where oh where could the star of the show be? I know she is near.” Taking a breath, I lunged forward and swiped at his back, narrowly avoiding his counterattack. “That is not very nice to the person who invited you into their home is it?” Ketsuki asked with wild eyes.</p>
<p>            I studied his movements, trying to see if I can predict his patterns.</p>
<p>“Rude or not, it doesn’t matter does it? You are here, and now I can avenge my love. She died be your hand, and now you will die by mine! He threw bolts of magic my way before sending a wave out. I put up a shield, but was still pushed back against the wall. His twisted face and crazed eyes bore into mine. I shoved back against him, white and dark magic flew everywhere as he was thrown back, laughing like a maniac. “Hah..hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! I am so glad this is a challenge! It is so much more fun that way!” He sped forward, nearly hitting me, but I was able to dodge him and give him another deep gash on his chest. I saw him prepare to spring up again, and went on the defensive. For a few minutes straight, he was on a rampage, testing my limits with each near-hit. I finally saw an opening, and suddenly dropped my shield. As I hoped, he attacked again, and I ducked down, reforming my blade as he sailed above me. The arcane blade pierced his chest as hellfire engulfed his legs. He landed on his front, digging the blade deeper. As he lay there, choking in pain, tendrils of holy magic lashed out. I maneuvered around most of them, but was unable to block the last one. A burning agony rippled through me as my body gave out. My vision went white and my muscles wouldn’t move. I saw my arms twitch as the pain continued to grow. He got up from the floor and yanked my blade out of his chest. More magic crawled toward me and I was fading quick. My chest was on fire as the magic in me fought against my imminent death. The light dimmed to black, but then with a gasp, I woke up, feeling my magic jolt me back to life.</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this interesting! It seems your new magic won’t let you die so easy. Luckily, I am a patient man. I am excited that I get to see you suffer over and over and over again until you stop reviving. The more pain you feel, the happier her soul is, so how could I deny her will!?” The last thing I saw was his shoe and smirk as he kicked me across the room. A brilliant pain blossomed on my head when I slammed into the corner, and everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            My heart filled with anger as I saw my own soldiers running toward me with intent to kill, their eyes glassy and blank. It was weird working with a much shorter weapon, and I was not used to the balance, but I still managed to knock out two of them relatively fast. Aoi had a couple downed as well before I heard the commotion inside get louder. I fought my tears as I felt her start to struggle. Please….just hold on a little longer! We had gotten all but two when I felt our bond shake. NO! Did she just restart? I called out to her and got no response. Aoi stopped and came over to me, knocking out another who was coming closer.</p>
<p>“What happened? Keep fighting!”</p>
<p>“Akuma….” She seemed to get the idea and took care of the last soldier except Gomon who had ran off somewhere.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, let’s go get her!”</p>
<p>I followed her inside and saw a swarm of Holy fire with Ketsuki in the middle, laughing hysterically. He said something to a lump on the floor and kicked it away. Akuma! I felt something snap inside as I saw her blonde hair turn red as she was overtaken by his magic. Right before I was about to rush forward, we were pushed back by a wall of white. I grabbed Aoi and encased us in a ball of my magic. We were tossed out the front door, all entrances blocked by debris or flames.</p>
<p>I called to Toma. “Send help. The soldiers are ready to go home…”</p>
<p>“Ravus what the hell happened?? Are you crying?”</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you think? I felt it. She died, and revived. He knows, and he is going to kill her as many times as it takes to….to…FUCK I can’t say it!”<br/>“We will save her. It is not time for her leave us yet, don’t give up your hope. How is Hebi?”</p>
<p>“I am not sure, I think his comm broke. I will try calling him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            The smoke cleared just enough for me to make out the limp from of Akuma being carried away by a possessed Gomon. Damn it! I checked to make sure she still had her tracker active and sighed with relief as I saw it still appearing on my scanner. Shoving my bad thoughts away, I tried to reach out, but saw my earpiece was crushed on the floor. Well that is not good. At least I still have my phone.</p>
<p>“Come out, come out, wherever you are! I know there is a snake hiding somewhere here!” Ketsuki sang. The pure insanity in his voice sent shivers through me. I needed to get out, but the place I came in is now rubble. If the wall of heat from the front area is any indication, the front door is unpassable too.</p>
<p>“There you are!” the floor beneath me gave way, and I fell right in front of his feet. “You know what I like doing to snakes?” He asked before imbedding his heel into my stomach. “I like to burn them and watch as they writhe! I will be taking your precious Akuma, and you will turn to ash along with this place. Understood?” I got up in an effort to run past him to the back door, but with a swing of his hand, it was engulfed. The heat was getting unbearable, and the smoke burned my lungs. He dropped a magic bomb in front of him before he disappeared with a sickening smile. I ran off trying to get away from the explosive, but was not fast enough. Shards of various materials peppered my skin, as the left side of my body was bathed in white fire. I hit the ground and gasped, unable to scream. I felt the fire creep closer and reached for my phone. Holding it to my face with my right hand, I winced as the shattered screen cut my cheek.</p>
<p>“Ra-vus!”</p>
<p>“Hebi! Where are you??”</p>
<p>“The fire…AH! I can’t see…please help! I can’t move, there is no way out! GAAH!!”</p>
<p>I heard Aoi’s voice as I lost the energy to hold the phone. She was begging and screaming something, but all I could hear was the crackling of the flames and my own pained groans. The explosion had done enough damage, but the severe burning sensation told me that the blaze had spread and was eating away at my left arm even more. I went numb, and barely felt the torrent of water and vibrations of the door being smashed down. The black leather and metal boots belonging to Ravus was the last thing I saw. Kazu…I am so sorry!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The screens went out one by one as the bomb went off. That is not good. I ran to catch up to Suki and Val who were loading up their team into the ambulances.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty! Are you coming with us?”</p>
<p>“My friends are in trouble, of course I am! Drive!” We sped to the scene as fast as possible. The fire was put out, but the damage was intense. Interns scattered to load the soldiers into the vehicles, strapped down securely just in case they woke up still under his control. Aoi was curled up in a corner, her whole body shaking and sobbing.</p>
<p>“Aoi! What happened?”</p>
<p>“He-hebi. He is-“ She couldn’t finish the sentence. The next thing I saw was a filthy and tattered Ravus exiting the building with Hebi in his arms. He was not moving. Suki ran past me with Val and a stretcher and took him away. I walked up to Ravus and helped him to where Aoi was. Words failed me as I watched them.</p>
<p>“Please! Tell me he is ok!” Her voice was wrecked.</p>
<p>“He is alive. So is she. For now,” he managed. He put his head in his hands and let his face screw up into an expression of despair. A ragged and pathetic cry escaped him, the sound like a knife to my chest. I have never seen him like this. I went up to him and Val came to Aoi’s side.</p>
<p>“Here. Let me help you up. Kazu is safe at home, and Hebi is stable. We need to get back as soon as possible, you can ride with me.” Val guided her to the vehicles.</p>
<p>“Are you with me?” I asked my friend.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Her tracker is still on, and we saw Gomon leave too, so we know where they are going.”<br/>“I need to go there now!”</p>
<p>“No, now we need to make sure the others are safe, then once we rest, we will get her back. I also do not want to lose her, but in this state, we wouldn’t make it far. Let me help you get back, then we can figure out the next step.” He remained silent as we let the healers drive us home.</p>
<p>            I walked Ravus to his room and then went to see if Suki and the others needed help. I sent a guard with a message to the locked down soldiers telling them their brothers and sisters in arms were back and recovering on my way down. The infirmary was humming with energy and the smell of medicine and burned flesh filled the air. I stayed out of the way, trying to find Aoi. I saw her red hair in the waiting room, and sat next to her. She clung to me like a child, muttering something incoherent. Val came out after about half an hour.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness, I am glad you came for her.”</p>
<p>“You need to rest soon, Val.”</p>
<p>“I will rest when I can. My patients come first. Don’t worry, Suki and I know our limits. You did your part, now it’s our turn.”</p>
<p>“How is everyone?” I asked.</p>
<p>“The twelve soldiers have minor cuts and scrapes. The magic controlling them is nearly all gone. They will have decent headaches for a while and a blank spot in their memory, but other than that, they are fine. Hebi is a different story. He is alive and stable as I said before, but the burns, especially the ones on his arm are severe. As it heals, there will be some discoloration of the skin and it looks like some surgery and skin grafting will be needed. The timeline until he is back on his feet will be one to two months.”</p>
<p>“When can I go and see him?” she asked, still crying on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“With injuries like his, avoiding infection is the main thing we can do to expedite healing. In order to do that, we need to limit his exposure to others. Even if we let you in now, you would have to stay far away, so I suggest that you get some sleep. We will have someone with him 24/7, so we can keep an eye on any new developments. I can give you some melatonin if you’d like. You need to be awake and strong for Kazu.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ketsuki's Revenge Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 20: Ketsuki’s Revenge Part Two</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>“Mom. Where is dad? Why are you crying?” Kazu asked. How do I answer that? How much can I say without traumatizing him?</p>
<p>“Come here, baby. Dad got hurt on our mission today. He is going to be ok, but he will need time to heal.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“They are estimating about a couple months. When he is back with us up here, we will need to allow him some time before things return to normal.”</p>
<p>“Can we go see him?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. We can when the doctors say it is ok. Until then, what we need to do is stay strong for him, just like he is doing for us.”</p>
<p>“Are you going on other jobs soon?”</p>
<p>“Your father is not, but I am. Within a couple days, maybe sooner. It depends on what His Majesty says.”</p>
<p>“Don’t go!! I don’t want you hurt too!” He held onto me and cried until he fell asleep. If Akuma couldn’t fight him off, how am I supposed to? I am lucky to have avoided injury today, but I know things will be different next time. Ketsuki is enraged and guarded by Gomon; I just hope I can return home alive. I laid my son down and crawled into bed with him. He curled into me and we both found sleep somehow.</p>
<p>            I woke up and left Kazu asleep in my bed. Kissing his forehead, I left him a note where I was going and left to see if Hebi was awake.</p>
<p>“Aoi, I was just about to send for you,” a very tired Suki said. “He is showing signs of waking up, so I figured you’d like to be in there.”</p>
<p>“Is-is there anything I shouldn’t do?”</p>
<p>“Stay on his right side and do not touch, cough, or sneeze on him. You can hold his right hand, but no other contact. Also, we figured out after further examination, that his left eye was quite damaged by shrapnel and fire. We likely will not be able to restore the vision in it. “<br/>“Even with magic?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, magic cannot fix certain things. I will let Val tell you more detail if you want to hear it. I am going to collapse now; my interns can help if anything happens.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Suki. For everything.” I went in his room and cringed at the smell. Hospitals and clinics always have that combination of odors; overly clean surfaces and sickness. He had IV’s in his arms, and his left side was covered in bandages, reddened skin peeking out from the edges. I sat down near him and held his hand gently. At my touch, it twitched and I swore I saw his eye move. My thumb rubbed the back of his hand as I lay my head on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch him.</p>
<p>“A-oi…” I jerked up and saw his brown eye glistened as he said my name.</p>
<p>“Hebi! I-I thought you were gone! I saw you limp and bloody and….I thought you died!” I grabbed his hand again and let the tears fall.</p>
<p>“I am still here. I feel like I am on fire, but still alive. How is Kazu?” he spoke softly, with a painful sounding rasp.</p>
<p>“He is worried, but doing ok. He doesn’t want me to go finish the job, but I have to. I <strong><em>need</em></strong> to save Akuma and end that bastard’s life. I do not care how much blood gets on my hands, he is going to catch hell for daring to hurt you guys!”</p>
<p>“That’s my girl! When this is done, we are taking a vacation or some time off at least.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. I need to check on Ravus and ask if he and Toma have come up with any plans. I will not stop until we are done.” I kissed his hand, and with a new sense of determination, went to find Toma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Ravus sat in my office, still as a statue, boring holes into the walls with his eyes. The rage and fear he was emitting choked the air. The clicking of my keyboard was louder than it had ever been before.</p>
<p>“Seven,” Ravus said.</p>
<p>I looked at him, too afraid to ask why he had been saying random numbers starting at 1 all day.</p>
<p>“Seven. Times.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I can’t take it! What is seven? What was six, or five?! What about one through four?”</p>
<p>“Restarts. Deaths. Lives lost. I felt all of them.” I finally understood. In the heavy silence that followed, Aoi came in and immediately reacted to the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“So. He is awake. Did I interrupt something?”</p>
<p>“…eight.” Ravus muttered.</p>
<p>“We need to move, before his count gets higher. There is no need for stealth or extensive cameras this time. We go in and take them on directly. Once again, we must expect pain and injuries, but try to avoid anything fatal. We rescue Akuma, kill Ketsuki, and bring Gomon back home.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to feel his heart stop my hands. My blade is thirsty and needs to taste blood! He will feel the pain I will show him for eternity,” Ravus growled.</p>
<p>“Leave some for me. We do this together,” Aoi added.<br/>“You two are right,” I said while picking up one of the batons. “I will be joining you.”</p>
<p>“Wait…I have never seen you fight,” Aoi said.</p>
<p>Ravus laughed deeply and with a terrifying look clapped my shoulder. “Our king may be skinny, but he can be just as fearsome in a fight as myself. Ditch the royal attire and join us. Just like old times, huh?”</p>
<p>“The adrenaline and bloodlust of our youth will never go away completely. I finally have a chance to let this out, and I am not going to let the opportunity slip!” I saw Aoi staring in shock at us.</p>
<p>“You must tell me some stories of your past; I’d love to hear about your adventures together. What are we waiting for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            The simple building before us holds our objective. Gomon, looking as brutish as ever came out, his blade scraping the ground and sending sparks flying. He robotically motioned for us to come inside. Ravus nodded at me and I went in, making a point to shove the captain toward the others. Immediately the sounds of clashing blades rang out. The crazed laughter I remember so well struck my ears.</p>
<p>“HahahahaHA!! So the king himself comes down to deliver my death, how poetic!” Ketsuki said.</p>
<p>I stared him down and pulled out my daggers. I am not as skilled as Akuma, but I can hang with most opponents in certain situations. “Let her go. If you let us kill you, you will find Ikumi again, and all this pain will go away.”<br/>“Tell me, did you find his mangled body in the fire? Or did he live, safe in the care of medical professionals?”</p>
<p>“He is alive, and I will not let you live long enough to hurt him or my family anymore!”</p>
<p>“Too bad. I wanted to show you how it feels to lose the love of your life in a painful and tragic way. Maybe then you would all understand!” His calm façade had broken. “I guess I can still show him. Let your precious love hear the news that you perished here, trying to keep a simple man from doing what is best for the world! This monster here is responsible for so much trouble and death! She deserves to suffer and die for it! If she had just slit her own throat after fleeing from my wife’s corpse, none of this would have had to happen!!” He raved, gesturing to the crumpled form of Akuma behind him.</p>
<p>“Enough of your crazed rambling! Let’s just end this now!” I heard the sound of electricity and a thump from outside and shortly after, Ravus stormed in. He had a few cuts, but nothing serious. He threw the baton out to Toma who was waiting with Gomon for the healing team and summoned his demon blade. Damn, I forgot how scary that thing is.</p>
<p>“Both of you! Oh, what a treat! Come and get me!” Ketsuki exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Avoiding his first attack, I called fire to my blade. Aoi sprinted behind me and landed some blows on his arms and back. I sent out a sheet of water and shielded her from a loose strand of his magic and blasted him across the room.</p>
<p>“This is amazing! I never knew I would die at the hands of such worthy opponents!” This guy is more nuts than I thought. I read his next move and side stepped it while Aoi threw some glitter and powder in his eyes. He stumbled around and, in his panic, sent pulses of holy magic out. I grabbed Aoi and somehow blocked Akuma from them. As we waited out his attack, I noticed that the chains she was held with were constantly pumping her full of holy energy. Her wrists were worn and burnt, and she showed signs of more physical changes from her arcane magic spreading. With my rage building, I let Aoi go and began to go on the offensive. He didn’t land a single blow. I used all of my elements to push him into the corner, my sword pinning him to the wall. He coughed up blood and laughed again. A sharp pain hit my left shoulder, and a tearing sensation make my vision blur. I shoved him down and backed off. I leaned against the wall and then realized what had happened. Warm moisture poured down my side through the cut he had made. I reached up to touch it and nearly threw up from the sensation. Of fucking course! The tearing I felt was my arm separating from the connector, exposing the raw nerves. I have to stop the bleeding; I am already feeling weaker! The only way…well, Toma did say to expect pain. I iced up my arm, screaming myself hoarse from the sheer agony of ice on unprotected nerves. I looked over to Akuma and the pain went away. I had to push on for her sake!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I was dancing around Ketsuki as he was trying to pin me when I saw Ravus in the corner, kneeling down with blood soaking his left side. His scream of pain had my ears ringing, and I ran to him. He put up a wall as Ketsuki was raining blows upon us once again. I saw that his metal arm was almost torn off and held together by red-dyed ice. Did he? No way!</p>
<p>“Ravus! Did you do what I think you did?!?! How are you still awake!?”</p>
<p>“Don’t question it! Just keep fighting!” His voice was gritty and choked.</p>
<p>The magic stopped attacking and he spoke again. “What if we brought another player into our game?” He smiled and extended a hand toward Akuma. It began to crackle with energy. “I wonder if this will be enough to send her past the edge? Let’s see, shall we?”</p>
<p>“AKUMA!!!” I ran toward her and intercepted his attack. I barely felt the impact with the ground. My body was singing with pain, and I felt my consciousness begin to falter. I heard Ketsuki come closer. He picked me up by the throat, pushed me up to the wall, and began to squeeze. I tried to wiggle away, but all it did was make the pressure worse. He picked up my dagger and smiled wickedly before thrusting it into my stomach. He was being splattered with red with each motion. Just before I blacked out, I was spun around, my back pressed against his chest. Coughing and gasping for air, I felt the small blade enter my back multiple times. The pain was numbed; time stopped. My knees met the bloody floor, and I fell backwards unable to move; breathing becoming more and more labored. Is-is this the end? A roar came from where Ravus was and I saw him duel wielding both of his blades, face contorted in pain. The floor vibrated violently near me and I saw Akuma’s chains now lay broken. He stopped by me and used ice once again to cover my abdomen. Still focusing mainly on staying alive, I heard a small groan followed by a metallic clinking. Akuma had woken up. Her grey and black-purple eyes motioning to my throwing knives that were now in front of me. She must have grabbed them from my hip pouch. With all the strength I had left, I grabbed them and sat up. Thinking of everything we have been through; I stopped my hand from shaking and made eye contact with Ravus. He nodded and after a few parries, got Ketsuki where we wanted. I saw his military sword pierce his chest, and threw two knives. They hit the crease of his knees, and he fell, choking on his own blood. I threw my last one before I fell over again, and it entered the back of his neck, part of it going all the way through. Ravus held his demonic blade in his left hand, cutting his head off cleanly, and bathing the room in red. I smiled and felt Akuma’s hand grasp mine. I fell into darkness soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong></p>
<p>The wound on my shoulder had reopened, slowly leaking once again. I sheathed my sword and picked up Akuma and Aoi. Their weight on my body was nearly too much. I managed to get them to the front door, where Toma met me and grabbed Aoi before I dropped her. He winced and gently laid her down.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened in there?” he asked. I looked at him and leaned up against the siding, grimacing and clutching my arm.</p>
<p>“Did you call them? She doesn’t have much time left,” I managed.</p>
<p>A large convoy of cars pulled up and my captains swarmed me.</p>
<p>“Commander! Are you ok!?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“Did you kill that bastard?”<br/>“Here, let us help you.”</p>
<p>I smiled at their concern and looked to Toma. He did not have those wounds before. His right arm was deeply split open, and he was limping significantly. When he moved his hair, I noticed another cut on his face. He looked at me and seemed to notice what I saw.</p>
<p>“Ah. Yeah, Gomon woke up again. He landed a few blows, but I got him down.”</p>
<p>Suki rushed up and got Aoi on a stretcher, while Val carried Akuma and Gomon off. I let my captains support me and we slowly made our way to the cars. Relief washed over me. Everyone was alive. Val had come back to make sure Toma did not fall, and as they walked by, he placed a capture sphere in my right hand. What?</p>
<p>“The last one. It was here, around the corner. I got it before the second fight with him. We really are done!” he was crying openly, which made me lose it too. The tears mixed with the blood on my cheeks, and he and I embraced. Nearly twenty years of planning and downfalls…and we finally did it! The pain was pushed away as we laughed and celebrated. “After all this time, here we are! A bit older and bloodier than we thought we would be, but it really did happen. Thank you, Ravus. I am glad I had my best friend with me on this insane journey.” I smiled at his sappy words and we let our soldiers help us get home. Toma ordered the scene of the battle locked down for future investigation, and Ketsuki’s body was taken away. After we ensure we all stay alive, we will worry more about the aftermath and clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I waited anxiously, wanting nothing more than to see Aoi come back ok. Kazu was next to me, coloring in his newest activity book. I know he had questions, but I have no clue what was appropriate to tell him or not. I certainly did not want him seeing either of us before the initial rush of care. I saw the entire team besides one of the lead interns rush out a few moments ago, undoubtedly heading to where they were. My panic meter went up sharply, and time seemed to crawl. My phone rang and I rushed to answer it.</p>
<p>“Hello??”</p>
<p>“Hebi! This is Toma. We are on our way back; Val says to send Kazu with the intern to another room.”<br/>“Why? Is it that bad?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Aoi and Akuma are out, and Ravus and I are awake but not feeling too hot.”</p>
<p>“Wait…you got hurt too?”</p>
<p>“I can still fight, better than you know. I stood up easily to a Gomon with a hate-boner!”</p>
<p>“That I would have loved to see! Get home safely, and I will send him off.” I hung up and called the intern. “They are coming back. Val said to take Kazu to his room before they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Dad, why?? I wanna see mom!”</p>
<p>“You can see her later, for now it is best for you to go. We will explain as much as we can when things calm down again, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Fine…” I kissed his forehead and sat in silence until the sound of shouting got closer. Toma and Ravus came in the side doors, being supported by the entire army it seemed. The smell of iron filled the room, and only got worse when Aoi was brought in. NO! What the hell?!  Her entire neck was black and purple, with way too much red staining her midsection. I saw her chest moving and tried to focus on it. She was breathing, which means she was alive!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>“I really hope all of that blood doesn’t belong to you,” Hebi said.</p>
<p>“What a greeting.” My voice was shredded. “It’s mostly Ketsuki’s, except under my arm.”</p>
<p>His attention went to Aoi as she was brought in and surrounded by doctors. Isaac and a nurse came to me and I undid the ice I had there. Wincing at the stinging sensation, they took the arm off, and covered my shoulder with a temporary cap to keep the nerves from being damaged.</p>
<p>“Wow, I haven’t ever seen you without that on. It’s weird,” Hebi said.</p>
<p>I sent him a knowing look and signaled that I was not going to speak for a while. Val gave me a cup of what I figured was tea and honey. It stung a small bit going down, but it definitely helped.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling Hebi?” Toma asked.</p>
<p>“They are trying to heal as much as possible without needing to do any grafting, but it looks like it will be needed on my arm and part of my side. The sharp pieces are out of my eye, but I cannot see out of it. Val says it is likely not going to be fixable. Where did she go anyway?”</p>
<p>“She is with Akuma in the other room, trying to filter out the Holy magic still ravaging her systems,” Toma explained.</p>
<p>“Do you have any good news?”</p>
<p>“Ketsuki is dead, we are all alive, and all the pieces of her old magic have been found. See, good news! Ow! Shit, forgot about the whole being hurt thing.”</p>
<p>I stifled my laughter as Toma awkwardly fell back into his chair, rubbing his sore ankle.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, please don’t try to walk on a fresh sprain!” Suki’s assistant scolded before going to get some bandages and splints to stabilize the joint. He sighed like a kid and let the experts work. After all of this, we need to give our medical staff a huge raise and vacation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 21: Moving Forward</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aoi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            It had been a little over a month since we killed Ketuski. Hebi and I were lying in the same infirmary room, with a slightly angry Kazu sulking around, trying to find someone to play with. I felt much better, but Suki still insisted that I stay in bed except for food and using the bathroom. They seemed to be distracted by something and it was worrying me. Val was quieter than usual, and Suki was being a little meaner to her than I am used to hearing. Maybe the exhaustion was getting to them. Hebi had the grafting procedure, and was almost totally healed except for extensive physical therapy to slowly break in the new skin. Only some slight skin discoloration remained, along with the permanent loss of sight in his left eye. Suki seemed very confused as to why I did not have worse internal injuries, and I got the feeling it had something to do with the magic blast I took. Val came in to check on us and I took the time to ask her.</p>
<p>“How are you guys?” Yep. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Good, a bit restless, but good,” Hebi answered.</p>
<p>“Are they lying?” Kazu asked her.</p>
<p>“No, they are doing much better, and sooner than you think, they will be able to play with you again. Please go easy on them though, the healing process takes a long time to finish. Hebi, let me take you to therapy, and then I will be back to look at you, Aoi.” She came back and sent Kazu to bed for me and then started to inspect my back.</p>
<p>“Val, are you ok? I can tell something is off.” She stopped and sat back in her chair.</p>
<p>“I am not okay. Things between Suki and I are getting rougher. I know she is hard to deal with, and I have accepted that, but it is getting to me more recently.”</p>
<p>“I see. Take a break if you need. Even Hebi and I need some time apart from time to time. Your assistants are more than capable of covering for you.”</p>
<p>She signed and continued checking my stomach wounds. “Maybe I will.”</p>
<p>“What is that face you are making? Is something wrong?” I asked as her expression shifted.</p>
<p>“You took a large blast of Holy magic, didn’t you?”<br/>“Yeah, why are you asking?</p>
<p>“After being stabbed nine times in such a place, no one would have survived.”</p>
<p>“I am still alive so, luck maybe?”</p>
<p>“Look in my eyes.” I stared at her, and right as I was about to look away, she gasped. “Your arm! That’s it!”<br/>“Ok? What about it?”<br/>“Your arm is made of magic sensitive and conductive materials. When the magic hit you, your arm absorbed it, giving you a small bit of Holy magic. It is not enough to use spells or do anything major, but it provided you with an expedited immune system. The intent he put into the magic was to harm, but sensing your desire to heal, it changed its purpose. You taking that blast for her was what saved your life.”</p>
<p>“That is not what I expected you to say. Why did you have to see my eyes?”</p>
<p>“There are tiny gold specks in them, hardly noticeable, but definitely there. Also, let me do one more thing. Have you felt nauseous lately?”</p>
<p>She was scaring me now. “Yes I have, almost like before when I wa-“ Oh. My mind blanked out, and I couldn’t finish the sentence. How, after having my belly turned into a pincushion, was it possible?? She got out the ultrasound machine and got it set up, my heart racing. The cold gel brought back so many memories and as I zoned out, I heard the distinct sound of a heartbeat. I looked up and saw the small bundle of cells on the right corner of the screen.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Val said, her eyes as wide as mine.</p>
<p>“I second that. How far along??”</p>
<p>“From what I can tell, about 6 weeks. The weirder thing is that there is no sign of scars or cuts on the womb itself, almost like…”<br/>“The magic was protecting it! It knew I was carrying before I did!” I wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Toma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I heard excited voices on the other side of the infirmary door and walked in after seeing everyone clothed. My jaw hit the floor. A screen was showing what looked like an ultrasound.</p>
<p>“Val? What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Lock the door Toma!” Aoi ordered. I did what she asked and came closer.</p>
<p>“Your majesty, she is pregnant again! About six weeks along.”</p>
<p>“Does Hebi know?”</p>
<p>“No, and I think I know how I want to tell him.” Aoi’s eyes were sparkling with joy and mischief.</p>
<p>“I am listening,” I said, curious about her plan.</p>
<p>“At the party, let me make an announcement. I will give him the envelope with the ultrasound picture. I want to see him drop his guard and show everyone that he does have a heart. He will not like being put on the spot, but I think he will be ok with it, given the reason.”</p>
<p>“I like it. It seems Akuma has a surprise for Ravus too. She had the same idea; a reveal, but one that will totally catch him off guard.”<br/>“Oooo! What is it?” She asked excitedly while Val wiped off the gel.</p>
<p>“It is a surprise for everyone, I am the only one who knows.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I guess I can wait. It is a week from tomorrow right?”</p>
<p>“Correct. Val, can you pass on a message to Suki and everyone else?”<br/>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“There will be a special acknowledgement of our medical staff, to celebrate your amazing work during this time. It is not an exaggeration to say that you guys are the reason we all are alive. All of you will be pampered and dressed by our stylists for the party, so you can blow off some steam. You all deserve it. If not everyone wants to, that is fine, but the option is there.”</p>
<p>“That is too kind! They will be happy to hear it!” she gushed.</p>
<p>“I am glad. The same goes for all the other staff too. Guards, cooks, servers, maids, and everyone in between will be able to party and have fun. Shifts will be split, so they all can work the necessary spots to keep the event going, and also have plenty of free time. This celebration is about everyone, not just our four heroes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            Ravus and I were sitting down with an intern and Isaac. They had just finished putting his repaired arm back on, and left us once they made sure everything was right. He put his shirt back on, and I held his hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘My teeth still hurt.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Did you clench too hard when the nerves connected?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘No, it’s the fangs growing in. I keep cutting my lips.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I am sorry, I did not know that me sacrificing more would force you to take more as well.’</em>
</p>
<p><strong>‘Who cares? You are here, awake and alive. That is all that matters.’ </strong>I blushed at his words and looked down at my left arm. The dark runes had expanded up to curl across my collar bone and onto my back. My fangs were sharper and my eyes kept changing between a medium grey to a very dark, almost black, purple. Ravus had developed slightly darker silver eyes, and fangs. Both of us now had a taste for blood and I even required a small amount to keep properly healthy. We sat there, enjoying each other’s silent company. Our trance was broken when we heard a huge commotion in the office section of the medical center. Suki and Val were fighting more often and with more venom then ever. Everyone was very concerned. I heard their biggest one yet happened in here, not long before I woke up.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I hope they can work it out.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Me too. Val especially, she has a history of self-harm so I will keep a closer eye on her.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you excited for the party?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Dumb question. I finally get to show the world how I feel about you. I am beyond excited.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We can kiss in public, hold hands, and actually interact without as much judgment!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘After a decade of waiting. It was so worth it though. We actually did it. I am still amazed and kind of in shock.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We will need to address the public after all this to answer some questions. They will not be satisfied until they know every detail.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘We need to come up with something to tell them so they don’t get as angry at us hiding it, but that is for another time. For now, let’s just rest up and help get the party set up.’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            I looked in the mirror after the stylists left and admired their work. I did look good, but I know Akuma will blow me out of the water. I was torn between my excitement and the heavy weight Val’s suicide placed on everyone here. Her loss was one that will take a while to get over, especially for Suki. She told us that she is ok with us going ahead with our plans, despite how jealous she would be. After today, we promised to keep the lovey stuff to a minimum when she is around. One of the guards presented me with my formal sword and I strapped it to my belt. I heard excited giggling as Aoi and Akuma got ready on the other side of the wall. I palmed the small box in my pocket and wondered if I would get the chance to ask today. I hoped so, I know it’ll look perfect on her hand. I met Toma and we headed to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. I stood behind him as he thanked everyone under the sun for their help, followed by a somber memorial to Valerie that moved nearly everyone to tears. He stopped and looked at me with a look that spelled trouble. Oh god, what was he planning.</p>
<p>“Toma, what is that face for?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit! Tell me.” He just smirked as a new but vaguely familiar voice called from the hall.</p>
<p>“Ravus. Let him be, I can tell you.” My heart stopped. Was that….huh? How? I turned around to see a goddess before me. Her purple and black gown shone like a thousand stars, and my knees went weak at the sight of her smile. “How do I look?” she asked. I gasped and leaned against the railing. Her voice!</p>
<p>“Come on, dear friend, it is rude to keep a lady waiting,” Toma teased. I felt tears fall as she walked closer.</p>
<p>“Akuma! Is that really you, or is this a dream? Please tell me it’s real!” I heard my voice ring in the hall through the microphone I had on, but couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>She wiped away a tear of her own and laughed, the sound like angels singing. “It’s real. I was able to get it back for a couple days. Magic performs wonders.” She cupped my face in her hands, and mine found their way to her waist on their own. “I have wanted to say this for so long, but I have learned first-hand that actions speak louder than words.” She blushed and moved her hands to my jacket and suddenly pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I embraced her with all my strength and felt the world fall away. The sound of cheering and gasps from our exceptionally large audience were white noise. We finally came up for air and I saw Toma crying, and Aoi cheering from the hall.</p>
<p>“Akuma, I love you so damn much!” She laughed again and I spun her around, like we were the only ones there.</p>
<p>“I love you too Ravus.”</p>
<p>Taking off my microphone and tossing it to Toma, I told her, “You know you will need to take responsibility for making me look like a fool in public, right?”</p>
<p>“I fully expect it, and am looking quite forward to tonight.” Her sultry wink made me blush brighter if possible.</p>
<p>“I will not let you get any sleep for at least a few days at this rate,” I promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hebi’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            “Ok love birds, we get it,” I interrupted. Akuma was cuddled into his chest, both of them looking happier than I ever thought possible. My heart was full for them, and I must admit, Akuma got me. I did not see her voice reveal coming. I am man enough to admit that I cried.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too comfortable, Hebi. You are next,” Toma said.</p>
<p>“What on earth do you mean?” I asked with understandable fear.</p>
<p>“DADDY!!!” Kazu came running to me, looking sharp in a tailored suit.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Mom has something for you. I added my note on the bottom.” He said excitedly and handed me an envelope.</p>
<p>Inside was a grey, blotted picture with a sentence written in crayon at the bottom. It said, ‘I am going to be a big brother!’. At that moment, Aoi came out in a stunning green gown, perfectly matching her eyes and making her hair stand out beautifully.</p>
<p>“Aoi, what is this?” My hands were shaking already.</p>
<p>“Hebi, I am pregnant!” I looked at the paper and noticed that the picture was an ultrasound image.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Even after all that…how is it possible?”</p>
<p>“It’s true. I am a little over six weeks along. Our family is growing!” Her smile could light up the world. She had her hands on her stomach and I placed mine on top of hers. A second child! I broke down and ugly cried, thankfully facing away from the ballroom.</p>
<p>“I-I hope it’s a girl,” I whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Me too! You make me so happy, the only downside is we can’t recreate last time.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“First off, you are still not healed enough to sit on the rafters, and secondly, I can’t drink.”</p>
<p>I laughed out loud and heard the other three join in. Toma turned to the crowd and spoke again. “Now that all of the announcements are out of the way, it is time to party! First, clear the floor. Our newest power couple would like to share a dance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            I took his hand and feeling like queen, he led me down the stairs. The sound of a soft and romantic song started to fill the room. I recognized it immediately and smiled at how perfect it was for us; ‘What are words’, by an extremely talented acapella duo. The violins and piano set the mood and before we started moving, I suggested something.</p>
<p>“Let’s combine our gifts. Your ice and mine.”</p>
<p>We linked hands and sent up a plethora of silver, blue and purple ice lights. Ornate patterns swirled around and created an atmosphere right out of a fairy tale. Ooohs and aaahs from the other guests spurred us on. He bowed and offered his arm to me. I took it and we began to move to the gentle tune. Happiness abounded, and before I knew it, the song had dissipated. Huh? It was not the end of the song yet.</p>
<p>“Now, it is my turn to surprise you.” He pulled out a small box and spoke again, loud enough for everyone to hear.</p>
<p>“Love was the last thing I expected to find. When we first met, I knew you hated my guts, and rightfully so. Somehow you were able to forgive me, and we became friends. About two years ago, something changed. We both felt it, but for the sake of our mission, we shoved it back to address later. I have no doubts now. I cannot imagine my life without you. Your very presence lifts the spirits of the whole castle. I want to ask you something.” He got down on one knee, and I lost my composure. Keeping eye contact with me, he continued. “Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Akuma Rozu, will you be my bride?” His eyes were so full of love and passion.</p>
<p>“Yes!” He gripped my left hand with strong yet gentle hands and placed the ring on my finger. The white gold band was set with amethyst and black diamonds. He embraced me again and the world felt perfect.</p>
<p>            The song and dance ended, and we walked off the main floor.</p>
<p>“Akuma!! Don’t you dare go any further!” Aoi shouted after me. If you think that I will let you go without seeing your ring then you are sorely mistaken! I need to see if he picked well.”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, size and all,” I said.</p>
<p>“Hmmm…I approve. I honestly did not think he’d pick out a good one.”<br/>“You are aware that I did more than just pick it out, right? I designed it with the help of a jeweler.”</p>
<p>“Pictures, or I don’t believe it,” She said.</p>
<p>“Give him a break,” Toma interjected. “He is telling the truth.”<br/>“I honestly would have said yes with or without a ring, but I am happy to say that my fiancé has good taste.”</p>
<p>“I hate to separate you two, but I need to borrow Ravus,” Toma said. They left and Aoi and I walked to the food tables to talk.</p>
<p>“Every eye in here is glued to you. It is a bit unnerving,” She mentioned.</p>
<p>“I know, but what else would be expected after the icy commander shows his heart for the first time?” I grabbed a glass of wine and ate one the small chocolate snacks.</p>
<p>“That is unfair.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“I want wine!” She pouted.</p>
<p>“Then maybe use protection sometimes. I hear it helps.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Do you guys use it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then why do I have to?”</p>
<p>“Think about it.”</p>
<p>“Oh…I am an idiot. When you physically cannot carry children, I guess it isn’t necessary.”</p>
<p>“I know you are excited for number two, but unless you want like, twenty kids, you may want to consider protection or the pill.”</p>
<p>“It is something the two of us need to consider, and I will try and pin him down for a serious conversation about it soon. Are you ever going to stop staring at your hand?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can. This means much more to me than just an engagement ring.”</p>
<p>“Well you can look at it for a very long time since you and him will essentially live forever with your gifts and the arcane magic. I mean you both are around thirty and still look 20!”</p>
<p>“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t excited that we have potentially hundreds of years to spend with each other.”</p>
<p>            A loud group of women came up to us, looking starstruck and awkward.</p>
<p>Aoi looked at them and asked, “Can we help you?”</p>
<p>“How did you do it?” One of them demanded.</p>
<p>“If I was in love with the commander, I would not be able to hide it,” another said.</p>
<p>“It must have been so hard!” the third one exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I wonder what spell you cast on him. He is like a different person.” The last one said with a clear disdain for me.</p>
<p>“You can believe what you want. Our feelings are real, and he really is the same person. He smiles more, but he is still the stubborn, strict, and ambitious leader as he always has been. It was not that hard to hold the feelings back,” I responded.<br/>“How can you say it wasn’t hard? If you really do care for him, then it must have been!”</p>
<p>I held an angry Aoi back and spoke again, using my training tone.</p>
<p>“Listen. Neither of us liked putting our feelings to the side, but it was the only way. Our whole goal was to protect the people, both present and future. Trying to prevent our kingdom from merging with the wasteland is much more important than romance. What was difficult for me was having to sit calmly while trained snipers pulled the trigger, trying to kill my friends and I. Being poisoned, tortured, and nearly eaten by bandits was hard. Running away from a crazed madman in a crumbling and exploding building full of dangerous chemicals was hard. Waiting to hold his hand in public is nothing in comparison. Please think before you go around making ridiculous accusations and assumptions about what is and is not difficult for someone. I suggest you leave now before he comes back. He would do more than just ask you to leave us alone.”</p>
<p>They retreated to the corner and would not meet my eye the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“Dang. That was awesome. I think that is actually the first time I have heard your teacher voice,” Aoi said.</p>
<p>“I hope they do not have husbands. If my partner was trying that desperately to get the attention of another person, they’d be single so fast.” I said, purposely loud enough for them to hear me.</p>
<p>The sound of heavy steps caught our attention and Hebi was there, looking tired.</p>
<p>“Aoi. Can you help me?”</p>
<p>“What do you need help with?”</p>
<p>“That,” He pointed to Kazu who was terrorizing the servers, trying to steal more desserts. “I have no idea how, but I think he has had at least a full plate of those sugar wafer things,” Aoi groaned and rubbed her temples.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mr. Super Spy! Maybe try some of your amazing observation skills to find out. Wait, why is he hanging off of the wall??” She ran over and caught him before he could tackle another server and then looked at Hebi. Kazu was held fast by her arm, flailing around trying to escape.</p>
<p>“So, is sugar like booze for kids? I don’t remember ever getting like that after a bunch of candy,” I asked Ravus who had come up beside me.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I am just impressed she was able to move that fast in heels. Are they as painful as they look?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear. They make us look and feel sexy, but they are definitely not comfortable.”</p>
<p>“That scene just confirmed it. We are never having kids,” he said.</p>
<p>“I agree. Even if it was possible; nope. We have the trainees, and they are kid-like enough for me.”</p>
<p>I saw another person moving our way, and felt my chest tighten.</p>
<p>Captain Gomon bowed to us. “High Commander. My lady. Congratulations on your engagement.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ravus said cautiously, reading my discomfort well.</p>
<p>“I don’t ever think I can earn your favor, Lady Rozu, but I am curious. Why did you choose to wear a gown with no back?”</p>
<p>“You are right. I don’t see us being friends, but I am willing to work with you if a situation calls for it. Both of us can be adults about this. As for the dress, I assume you ask because of the scars you caused.” He looked slightly guilty and nodded. “Even before I came here, I had the idea that marks were not unsightly or embarrassing. My scars are beautiful. They show me and everyone else that I have fought, struggled, and lived. They keep my humble, but do not define me. They give me strength. There is no reason to hide them.”</p>
<p>“For what it is worth, I respect you. The only people to have earned it in my entire life, is him, and the king. If you end up taking a position alongside Commander Ravus, I will be happy to see one more truly capable leader on the platform. Before I head out, I understand you and His Majesty are responsible for saving my life. Thank you. I will see you when drills resume.”</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Did he just say that?</p>
<p>“This is huge,” Ravus explained. “That is the strongest compliment he has ever given anyone.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t like him, but I can see why you keep him around. He is good at his job if he can keep his sadism in check.”</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go get some food. I can tell you are hungry.”</p>
<p>I let him guide me to the table with several feasts’ worth of food. “I am hungry, but I am starting to feel like I need something else. Water or wine is not sating this thirst well.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. What type of thirst?” he said with a naughty look.</p>
<p>“Both really, but I need the less fun one now. We have all night for the other.” We had some snacks while talking with more guests before dancing to some of the more upbeat music. Once the party started to get a bit too drunk for our taste, we joined Toma up on the balcony and watched the people below. This will go on into the next afternoon easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I was watching the girls chat on the other side of the room when Hebi came up to me. “Distracted?”</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same. Ever since Suki took Kazu to his room, you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off of her.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? We really did get lucky.”</p>
<p>“I can’t argue there. So, when are you going to ask the big question?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t generally like being the center of attention, so although I considered asking tonight, I decided against it. I am thinking of other ways, maybe getting the kids involved. After all, it’s not just the two of us. Marriage would be another way to link my entire family together, so it only makes sense to include them.”</p>
<p>“I never thought you would be a romantic,” I teased.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, you are not the most obvious sweetheart either! No one saw you even attempt a smile until she came along,” He retorted.</p>
<p>“I assume by the way you are shifting around, you either have to use the restroom or will be asking me to use some magic tonight.”</p>
<p>“If you wouldn’t mind, please do. Exhibitionism is not one of our kinks. Don’t forget to use it yourself. Something tells me that she will not be a silent one.”</p>
<p>“I fully intend to hear every sound she has to offer. If I succeed, then she will lose her voice long before the magic wears off.” I was fighting my rising arousal after imagining the night to come.</p>
<p>“On a less playful note, can I get something off my chest?”</p>
<p>“Hebi, choose your words carefully. It really is sounding like you have other intentions and the last thing we need is others assuming anything between us.”</p>
<p>“You always say my mind is in the gutter, but it seems yours is too! I have a legitimate concern that I need to tell someone.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead. I am listening.”</p>
<p>            He sighed and became more serious than I thought he could be.</p>
<p>“I am terrified. I am also, beyond excited and overjoyed.”</p>
<p>“Over what?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Kazu. When he was born, all I had to worry about was making sure he stayed alive. As he ages, both of us are lost on how to deal with his emerging personality.”</p>
<p>“Is he developing troubling traits?”</p>
<p>“Ravus, he is an exact copy of me, but with her hair and eyes! You saw him earlier. He was somehow on the wall in that corner, tackling a server for more brownie bites, in a move like what I did when I first met Aoi. I looked over there myself and I don’t think I could’ve climbed up that wall; I truly have no clue how he did it. We find things that we didn’t get him in his room all the time now, and have had to return several people’s belongings. He makes a game of seeing what he can get away with swiping and I have no idea how to show him where the line between sneaking around for fun and dangerous stealing is.”</p>
<p>“That could be troubling, especially if it continues into his teen years.” I could see what he meant. Kazu really was very similar to his father.</p>
<p>“Don’t even bring that up! I can deal with dirty diapers and toddler babbling, but angry and rebellious puberty scares me. I know how I was then. Aoi and I have had conversations about it, and we are trying to decide what approach to take.”</p>
<p>“Any ideas so far?” I inquired.</p>
<p>“We could let him do what he wants to a certain point, watch from the sidelines, and let him learn lessons the hard way. We also could be more protective and limit his ability to break rules. Either one can lead to him becoming an arrogant ass. Either one can make him hate us. We want him to have freedom to explore and find himself, but we cannot let him think he is immune to the law, or that he knows everything under the sun. There is a balance between the two extremes, but where?”</p>
<p>“The teen years to me are like a second toddlerhood. They are both times of great change, where a kid can explore, test their limits, and always end up screaming or crying for no reason. If things get really out of hand, Akuma and I can take him through boot camp and any attitude problem will be long gone,” I offered.</p>
<p>“Hah! You know, he wouldn’t hate that. He is already enamored with weapons and loves watching your men train. I am thinking of signing him up for a non-military class when he is old enough.”</p>
<p>“Having that would definitely help him expel some energy, and if he is genuinely interested in learning to fight, I can teach him when he is a young adult.”</p>
<p>“You hate kids though. Why would you offer that?”</p>
<p>“Hopefully, when he is in his twenties or so, the childish things that I can’t stand will be gone or severely diminished. As for your fears, follow your gut and do what is best for him. Both of you will make it through, and Kazu will grow up just fine.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Now, I think it is time for us to retire. Your fiancée awaits, Commander.</p>
<p>            I walked over to Akuma and put my arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“Someone getting antsy?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Perhaps. I think it is time for us to take our leave. We still haven’t taken care of your needs yet.”</p>
<p>“My needs, as you say, are going to take a long time to fully satisfy. Are you sure you are up to it?” The real meaning behind her words made me lose a little more control.</p>
<p>“I can only try. Unless you want me to take you now, in front of everyone, I suggest that you stop undressing me with your eyes.”</p>
<p>“In that case, let’s go.” She will be the death of me, and I am quite ok with it. We said goodnight to Toma who saw us off with a smirk. Aoi and Hebi followed us, and before I forgot, I sealed off their room and ours. Her moans and screams are for my ears alone!</p>
<p>Right when the door shut and was locked, I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She groaned and opened her neck to me. I gasped and felt my new fangs ache at the sight. Keeping her pinned, I nipped and teased up to her vein, savoring the strained mewls that were escaping her throat. With a deep chuckle, I bit down and the taste of heaven overtook me. Our breaths were coming faster as I released my hold on her.</p>
<p>“How do I taste?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Fucking fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Let me undress you.” She undid the buttons on my jacket and threw it across the room. Piece by piece, she stripped me bare. “Can I take care of you?”</p>
<p>“As long as I get to see you out of your gown soon.”</p>
<p>“You can see me fully, once I get my fill,” she taunted.</p>
<p>“As you wish my love. I will let you do the work for now.” Entranced by her beauty and swinging hips, she knelt down and began to work my already leaking cock. I felt the ring on her finger as it rubbed me. Her warm mouth played with the tip, slowly going deeper. The buildup was slow and amazing, but she shocked me by moving her mouth to my thigh and biting in with force, her hand still stroking me.</p>
<p>“AH! …Ngh! Fuck, that is hot! Take my blood, I want to feel your fangs!” Slight dizziness started and I tapped her shoulder.</p>
<p>With an exaggerated wet pop, she let go and smiled up at me with a bloody mouth. Before I could say anything, she took me all the way down to her throat. The moan that left me was intense enough to hurt. I took my metal arm and fisted her hair, keeping her down as the warm cavern of her mouth made my mind turn to mush. I could feel her react to the pain of having her hair pulled so hard, and it just drove me further to the edge. Seeing her, still in her dress, devouring my cock like it was her favorite candy was intoxicating. I laid back and let the wave of pleasure take me. Her throat convulsed around me and drank all I had to give, making my own orgasm longer.</p>
<p>“You taste amazing,” she said reverently.</p>
<p>“My turn, let me see all of you.” I got up on slightly shaky legs and undid her zipper, watching in the full-body mirror as the silky material pooled on the floor. She wore no bra, and purple lace panties, perfectly framing her ass like a present. My cock began to stand up again and I purposefully rubbed against her with it while taking the delicate lace down. She bit her lip as she watched her last covering removed. “Don’t you dare hold back. I have been waiting for over a decade to hear your voice. I want to hear you sing my name in pleasure as I take you for the ride of your life.” I whispered into her ear while leaving love marks on her neck and back.</p>
<p>“Ravus! AH! Please, I want you!”</p>
<p>I threw her to the bed, enjoying the way she was still so spread and open to me. “Say that again.”</p>
<p>“Ruin me. I need you! Your hands, mouth, and more! I don’t care if it hurts, just fuck me into oblivion! Please!” I almost came from the raspy desperation in her angelic voice. She wrapped her legs around me and I felt her breasts rub against my chest.</p>
<p>“All in good time. First, I am not ready yet for the main event. Let me bring you to the brink over and over. When you do fall apart, it will be sweeter.” I felt my evil side coming out to play as I shoved her down to her back.</p>
<p>            I called my magic out and send lines of ice and fire to freely roam her body, focusing on the more sensitive areas. I found much excitement by watching her writhe and cry out as they found her erect nipples and teased her entrance. I found some rope and tied her hands to the bedpost so she couldn’t indulge herself. Maybe on another occasion I will let her masturbate while I watch, but for now, I wanted to return the favor.</p>
<p>I knelt down and froze her ankles to the bedframe too. Her dripping wet and twitching core was right there, begging for substantial contact.</p>
<p>“Ravus! I am begging you! Put something in…MMMNNN!” I let the magic settle on her nipples, letting the cold and hot sensation tease further. I reached out and pulled her apart, sliding my tongue up her slit. After listening to her incoherent sounds for a few minutes, I began to eat her out properly. She screamed loudly, and was letting out a steady stream of almost words between her ragged breaths. Another loud gasp took over as I sent a strand of lightning right up her spine. She jerked so hard; I think I heard the headboard break. Spurred on by her increasingly intense pleading, I sensed she was close. Right then, I pulled back, leaving her bare and just barely on the edge.</p>
<p>“FUCK! I was so close! Let me come!” she begged.</p>
<p>“I said, all good things will come in time.” I used my finger to tease her once again, and slipped my other hand lower. Making sure it was coated in her own wetness, I slowly pushed my pinky into her ass.</p>
<p>“Oh! Where are you putting that?” she asked as she continued to squirm. I stayed silent and exchanged it for my index finger. Her panic slowly turned into pleasure as she was slowly stretched in an unexpected place.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can play more with this in the future. You seem to like it. For now, I cannot hold on any longer.” My cock was achingly hard, so I had to focus a bit to ensure I could last longer than thirty seconds and undid the magic and her restraints. She pounced on me, rutting like a bitch in heat. Biting at her breasts and neck again, I stopped right before going in. “Beg for me!”</p>
<p>“I need your cock! Fill me up and ruin me, I need to feel you.” How could I say no to that? I entered her fully in one motion, causing her to scream and rake her nails down my back. With each movement she cried out, sounding sexier than I had ever imagined. I sped up, pushed on by her voice, and soon lost my composure. She had already come once and was being drawn to another. I began to reach my end as well and with a few final thrusts, I came inside her, followed closely by her second orgasm.</p>
<p>“Ak-AKUMA!”</p>
<p>“Ravus! Fuck….I love you so much!” We kissed passionately as we came down from our high and fell into the sheets laughing.</p>
<p>“How long before you can go again? I will need a few minutes, but I did promise to not let either of us sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Who needs sleep? Let me ride you next time. Also, I may be open to trying that other thing you were doing…” she blushed.</p>
<p>“Now you are going to get shy on me? I could always bring out the knife again too.”</p>
<p>“What if you used your sword instead?”</p>
<p>“Interesting, defiling military property is technically not allowed, but I think I can make an exception.” This is going to be a long and amazing night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akuma’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            The next morning, or rather the next afternoon greeted me with a wonderful soreness in every part of my body. Clothes and bedding were spread everywhere, like a tornado had come through. On second thought, maybe it did. Ravus did use some of his air magic last night. Looking at the sheets that would never be the same again with a deep blush, I got up and saw Ravus in the shower. Damn. It is hard to believe sometimes that someone as gorgeous as him was my fiancé. Staring down at my ring, I smiled like an idiot before getting in with him. He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Amazing. How about you?</p>
<p>“I still cannot fully believe this is real. I am so happy it feels like this should be a dream.”</p>
<p>“We have our entire lives to live this dream. Let’s get dressed after this and go get food. I think we worked off all the calories from the party last night.”</p>
<p>I decided to wear my casual outfit, knowing and not caring that several love bites were visible. I hadn’t seen Aoi yet, so I assume she was still ‘tied up’ with Hebi. About halfway through our meal, we both got a message from Toma saying to meet in his office as soon as we can. We headed that way and sat down, waiting for him to speak.</p>
<p>“What did you need, Toma?” Ravus asked.</p>
<p>“I had a question for Akuma. What are your plans now that our job is done?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking about finding work here. I do not want to live here for free just because him and I are together.”</p>
<p>“That can be arranged. Ravus, all of your captains, led by Gomon propositioned me.”</p>
<p>“Oh no. When he is involved it is never good,” Ravus said.</p>
<p>“Not this time. He was insistent that Akuma be given an official title here. He especially seemed interested in having her become a military captain or even a commander, working alongside you with the same rank.” I sat in shock, and an expression of hope came to Ravus’s face.</p>
<p>“What do you think? Would you be willing to share the title with her?”</p>
<p>“Toma, I am going to share my whole life with her. It would be an honor to work side by side if you and the others deem it appropriate.”</p>
<p>“Considering the fact that the entire military acted like excited children at the idea, I’d say they are fine with it. Also, I know you have the combat and leadership skills for the job. Akuma, if you accept, I am officially offering you the position of co-High Commander. We would get your uniform tailored and have a custom sword made as soon as possible. Once Aoi emerges from her room, she will be offered a full time job here too, working with Hebi as our top spies and investigators.”</p>
<p>“I accept!” Could things be any better?</p>
<p>            About a month passed. I stood with the entire military behind me as Toma swore me in as High Commander. I wore the same outfit as Ravus, and I must say that I feel like a certified badass in it. I feel like I am ten foot tall. My custom fit armored boots clinked as I stood up. I took my vows and Captain Gomon bowed, holding out my own military issue sword. The black and silver sheath was accented with the kingdom’s crest in a deep purple hue. I placed it at my hip and turned around. Rows upon rows of soldiers stood in perfect formation.</p>
<p>“I am proud to officially introduce High Commander Akuma Rozu!” Toma announced.</p>
<p><strong>‘Go ahead. They are waiting on your signal, Commander.’ </strong>I gave the signal to call them to attention and in one huge moment, every one of them moved in unison. I can see why he like this. The power I feel is exhilarating! After the ceremony, I heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>“That is a good look on you!” Aoi gushed. She had a noticeable baby bump, and had figured out that their baby was going to be a girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thank you! I feel so confident in it!’</em>
</p>
<p>“You deserve every bit of it! I have to go, Hebi wanted to show me something. I think he was working on the crib. Wish me luck.”</p>
<p>I was stopped by Toma before I left.<br/>“Don’t forget the TV conference tomorrow. Rest up, and maybe consider using your magic to have a voice. It might be easier.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I planned on it. See you then!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Host (H): Welcome to the most anticipated show of the decade! We have very special guests today! Show your love for our two High Commanders, Lord Ravus Nox and Lady Akuma Rozu!</p>
<p>(Audience cheering)</p>
<p>It has been a while since you were here, and that was under much different circumstances. Before our audience implodes, the first question. Is it true that you two are romantically involved?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravus (R): Those rumors are true. I even asked for her hand in marriage at the party. (pause) She said yes. (Gasps and cheering)</strong>
</p>
<p>H: It is nice to see you with less tension, Commander. Honestly most of us had forgotten that you could smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Akuma (A): Haha! Even the most stoic person has a softer side. They just don’t show it to everyone, all the time. </em>
</p>
<p>H: Did you get your voice back?? Sorry, we were not expecting that. Also, when did you first start having these feelings for each other. The last time this came up, you were adamant that it was just friendship.</p>
<p>
  <em>A: With the magic I have, I can use it to recover my voice for a couple days. I saved it up for today, so it’s easier to communicate here. As for the second question, ten years changes a lot. We were just friends for many years, but about two or three years ago, we noticed things changing. After sitting down and talking about it, we came to a decision. We did feel what was the beginning of love for each other, but for the sake of our mission, we put it on the back burner. Certain groups were unusually pissed off whenever we dared to have any type of friendly interaction in public, let alone holding hands or kissing. If we would have come out as a couple then, we would not have met our goal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>R: Exactly. We needed all the support we could get, so we hid our feelings to keep from losing our allies and objective reputation. </strong>
</p>
<p>H: Was the media attention really that bad?</p>
<p>
  <strong>R: Yes. Most of it was clearly lies, and didn’t affect us much but there were some articles that did have an impact. Our motivation was for the people, and the status of our relationship was totally separate from the work. We were accused of taking advantage of the very people we were trying to protect. Poorly doctored photos presented as ‘proof’ alongside the fact that some actually believed their lies, made it more difficult for us to work. Being in the spotlight, stupid rumors don’t bug me, but when these so-called ‘reporters’ go around insulting any celebrity’s character is when I have issues.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A: One that comes to mind for me is the tabloid that accused me of being a gold-digging seductress. They discounted all the effort I had put in to helping others and twisted it into evidence that I was trying to gain power and wealth. Despite these frustrations, we were ok with waiting to reveal our relationship. Our personal feelings certainly did not take priority over the safety of the kingdom. </em>
</p>
<p>H: How has the public reacted to this reveal?</p>
<p>
  <em>A: A few individuals have shown some severe jealousy, but we have received nothing but support or indifference from everyone else. </em>
</p>
<p>H: I am glad to hear that! One more question about this, before we move on to the more serious stuff. What are the plans for you two moving forward?</p>
<p>
  <strong>R: We are starting to plan a wedding, but have no specific details yet. As for children, we don’t want any. She cannot carry due to an accident, but even if she could, neither of us are interested. For now, we are just working and getting used to life without the ever-looming threat of Ketsuki and his organization. The one project I want to start is an effort to fix history. There are two sides to every war. My ancestors, King Regis more specifically, were not the villains everyone thinks. It is near impossible convince anyone of this because almost all records were destroyed when the wasteland was created. King Alban was human, and made many mistakes in between his rightfully famed successes. Whether it was on purpose or not, the Great King and his supporters edited the history books to show Alban as more God than human; erasing his flaws, and placing them with King Regis. Regis and the Toge Kingdom was not perfect either, but I feel like the union between Akuma and I, their direct descendants, could lead to a more true and objective view on our distant past.</strong>
</p>
<p>H: That is an ambitious idea, and I must admit to being personally curious about just how much of the current perspective is true or fair to how it really happened. I look forward to news of this project. Moving to the next question, have all the magic pieces been found and destroyed? Are there remnants of this organization still hanging on?</p>
<p>
  <em>A: All ten pieces have been located and destroyed. The magic that cursed my childhood is now gone. No one will ever be burdened by it again. The organization has disbanded, but it is impossible to kill an idea. There will always be those who feel that I should have just killed myself before all this started. If any of them cause drama in the future, their claims will fall flat because we were able to get rid of the threat without any cost to the people and only two deaths. The two who did perish were shown to be clinically insane and dangerous to the public by medical professionals. We all hope that their souls can find rest, now that they are free of their bodily forms.</em>
</p>
<p>H: How does it feel to be done? We all can tell you look less stressed, but what are you thinking about it all?</p>
<p><strong>R: King Toma and I had the idea to get rid of this dangerous magic ever since we were</strong> <strong>stupid and arrogant teenagers. We knew of the organization, and even were part of it, but we quickly realized that the group was way too extreme. They were willing to sacrifice innocent lives, and violently abuse magic users to find Alban’s heir, and we were not ok with that. There had to be another way, so we broke from them and climbed our way up. Fate was kind to us, and we landed here, as king and commander. With a more grownup perspective, we set our priority to serving the public, with our search for who we didn’t know at the time would be Akuma, being a side job we would work on in our spare time only. When we found her, I knew things were going to change. We had no idea how much, but we agreed that we were on the edge of something huge. When Ketsuki was killed, and Akuma was rescued, the king showed me the last piece. Injured and bloody, we cried and laughed, in that now viral picture on the screen there. Nearly twenty years of planning and work had finally come to an end. The emotions were, and still are, overwhelming. </strong></p>
<p>
  <em>A: What I said last time still stands. The magic I was born with was too much for me or anyone to control. Despite how happy I am now with my life and the path I am on; I still carry the deaths of my mother and the souls lost in North City. When Ravus asked me for help, I agreed right away. I genuinely did not like him at all then, but I knew I needed to do something. I wanted to make a difference, and he offered me the chance to do that. This guilt I have should not be felt by anyone else, and even if I was put through hell, I was going to make sure no one else died from this cursed gift. This bloodline and the pain it has brought to countless generations, ends with me. Hopefully, the end of this journey puts some of the lost spirits from North City and the Toge kingdom to rest. I am proud to be the one to break this chain, and will continue protecting and serving the masses until my last breath.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>